Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Heathcliff, wanted to find a home, & soon joins Riff-Raff's gang called the Catillac Cats, living with their poor pirate owners; Mad Jack The Pirate & First Mate, Snuk. But soon Heathcliff meets Gosalyn, & starts to feel he's found a home? But can anyone stop the Shark Lawyer; Veger, & his evil hyenas of their wicked plans? CROSSOVER WORK WITH: DARKWING DUCK/DUCKTAIL UNIVERSE.
1. 01: Once Upon A Time In Toon York City

Author's Note: No ladies and gentlemen, loyal viewers & followers, it's time to present the next new story to my page. As usual, the "King Of VISIONS" has provided a new work staring a cast character that it's high time he made an appearance. So prepare to **ENVISION** the one tubby cat to star in a Fanmake story like this, and no, it's not Garfield, they may almost be similar, but are not. But enough about that, it's Heathcliff the Cat, from the comics, TV Show, (& plan upcoming Movie) in this story. And if you think **VISUALIZING** this cat was gonna be far out, then prepare to be tripled impress, cause I'm gunning for the next bunch of cats we love from the last new TV Series; The Catillac Cats! That's right, as many know, the series "Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats", was a fine show for us to see two different actions of cats in the same area. But never once, two 'Main Stars' never meant? Well, if you've dreamt of someday to see that, then look no further, cause once this story gets going…the fun is gonna rise up on us old fans of the series. So kick back, and enjoy…

**Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats Company (Oliver & Company Fanmake)**

Cast:

Oliver - Heathcliff

The dog gang: (Heathcliff & The Cadillac Cats)

Dodger, carefree leader - Riff Raff

Rito - Cleo

Francis, with an accent - Wordsworth

Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito - Hector

Einstein, the dumb yet brute of the team - Mungo

Extra with the Gang - Dixie (Mungo's girlfriend)

Fagin, petty thief and poor man- Mad Jack the Pirate along with Snuk (Mad Jack, The Pirate)

Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth, kind & rich girl - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck)

Extra for the rich family: Sonja (Heathcliff's soon to be girlfriend)

Winston, rich family's loyal butler - Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales/Darkwing)

Georgette, rich family poodle - Roxy (Heathcliff & The Cadillac Cats)

Sykes, evil loan shark and shipyard agent - Veger (Jak 3)

Sykes two evil dogs: The Hyenas (The Lion King)

Roscoe -Shenzi

DeSoto - Banzai

Extra - Ed

Louie, the hot dog vendor - Pete (Walt Disney's Character)

**Chapter 01: Once Upon A Time In Toon York City**

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a big city called Toon York City. At the moment, we see the city from a far view, just as we get closer to it from seeing it outside near it's rivers.

**VISION-KING PICTURES PRESENTS**

We see the city in a closer view, two bridges, and in the city were two tall towers (which as we know them before…ugh, I rather not say…?) are seen from out of the rest. Soon we see a closer view of the city buildings, just as a song kicks in about now.

_**Now it's always once upon a time, in Toon York City**_

Just then, the scene changes to a center fork from traffic with building boards showing their commercial products. But at this moment, the title of the story appears in front of the screen.

**Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats Company**

_**It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true.**_

_**But beginnings are contagious there**_

Soon as we were zooming down into the street, it changes the scenery towards a road sign saying '5th AVE' with a 'One Way' pointing right.

_**They're always setting stages there,**_

Everything was peaceful in the city and it's people, including a bunch of cartoon/video game/anime characters living there and minding their own busy lives.

_**They're always turning pages there for you…**_

On a sidewalk, a few people were looking inside of a box, which a sign that read 'Kitties Need Home. Five dollars'.

_**Ain't it great the way it all begins, in Toon York City?**_

In the box was ten cats of each one a different kind.

_**Right away you're making Time, and making friends!**_

"Mommy, can I have one, please?" One of the first people to pick one of the cats up was a boy named Jimmy-Two Shoes. It wasn't long before the kittens that were playing soon notice that people had got together at the edge of their box. Along with them was one cat that was orange, a bit round with hair line that would mistake them as stripes, a black nose, two whiskers on his cheeks, two tiny triangle ears, a long tail, two white eyes that are joined with two dot ovals, and one fang tooth pointing down from his top mouth. His name was Heathcliff, and what makes him special was that he was a street-cat?

_**No one cares where you were yesterday**_

_**If they pick you out, you're on your way**_

_**To a once upon a time, that never ends!**_

"Guhuh…haugh?" Soon a girl named Penny Sanchez picked up another cat, and was cuddling with it, loving it. Soon all the kittens were 'meowing' to get some attention, including Heathcliff, who was having a hard time standing up with the others wanting some attention and moved to the other side of the box but slipped, rolled across the paper and sat back up to watch what happens before him.

_**So, Heathcliff, don't be shy**_

Soon Heathcliff rushes back over to join the five kittens getting petted, and he climbed the others in wanting to be pet by a woman's hand. Clear that this one would pick one of them shortly soon?

_**Get out there, let go and try**_

Soon, five kittens, including Heathcliff were snoozing with little light on them, as they were left after yesterday's chance to find a family.

_**Believing that you're the guy**_

_**They're dying to see**_

Tomorrow, we see another woman picking up another kitten to take home. This left three kittens that were staring out to another of their pals getting taken home, including Heathcliff who climb one of his pals heads to watch the other cat get taken. Now later on, we see Heathcliff playing a game of hide and seek under a paper of the newspaper with the only kitten remaining until…he get's pick up, and he see's he got pick too!?

'_**Cause a dream's no crime**_

Soon Heathcliff cheerfully goes over to see where his last friend went, climb up the box's edge, and saw where the last one went.

_**Not once upon a time,**_

The last one besides Heathcliff got picked to go home with a little girl name Lisa, as she skipped along the walk path happily.

"Happy times friend, maybe I'll see yah when I'm last?" Heathcliff waved out, then he looked away with a second thought? "If somebody wants the last cat left here? Um, someone will get me?" He believed that that was the answer, but nothing is certain?

_**Once upon a time, in Toon York City**_

However, as the girl left, many people were just going along their day, and we see many people and cars driving by as usual.

_**If it's always once upon a time, in Toon York City…**_

_**Why does nightfall find you, feeling so alone?**_

Then, one night, it began to rain, as a car rush by and splash water aside the street.

_**How could anyone stay starry eyed**_

_**When it's raining cats and dogs outside**_

The "five dollars" part on the sign was now crossed out, and written next to it now was 'free.' on it.

"Meow?" What caused Heathcliff to wake up from his snooze was a crash of thunder from the storm above.

_**And the rain is saying, **_

_**"Now you're on your own"?**_

"Reow?" Heathcliff then poked his head out of the box, and he yelled to the people to get their attention from the drops hitting him.

But so far, that didn't seem to be going well neither?

"Hey! Hey! MEOWwwhhh HERE!" Heathcliff shouted to the by-passers, trying to get their attention, as his voice sounded desperate. "C'mon! Don't leave me hanging!? I'm getting my fur wet here?" But one man just stop to fix his umbrella from the wind's pressure before moving on without noticing the cat? "HEYyyy!" Heathcliff called again, but just then, a heavy flow of water rushed into the box. "Splashhsiihh!" This knocked Heathcliff back across his box home. "Hey! I'm about to drown and…Uh-Oh? Water in a cardboard box usually means…." Didn't take this cat to gulp in worry about what's to come next here?

"SPAssshhhssiihmm….." That was when the box fell apart from the water breaking it apart inside out, and Heathcliff was almost being sweated away.

"MEeeoowhh! HEeelp!" Heathcliff cried out, as he almost drowns and nearly gets swept into the city's drainage.

_**So, Heathcliff, don't be scared**_

Luckily for him, a piece of the box floated and was caught between the drainage, allowing Heathcliff to climb up it.

_**Though yesterday no one cared**_

Heathcliff was struggling to pull himself up from the rain, with the use of the wet cardboard box piece, (cough, and his weight) to get on the side walk.

_**They're getting your place prepared **_

_**Where you want to be**_

"Clausphmm…." Soon Heathcliff manage to get up on the sidewalk, just as that piece of box got swept into the drain by the water Heathcliff tried to shake most of his wet fur off, but it was still raining, and he looked back at his narrow escape.

_**Keep your dream alive**_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

As Heathcliff looked around the spot he was at, he was about to rest, but yelped from some car rushing by and splash water out to him which made him yelp and run!?

_**Once upon a time, in Toon York City**_

Soon Heathcliff ran into an alley in the rain, then after running for so much, he stopped to have a breather?

"Hugh…hugh…finally, a break from all the madness?" Too bad the cat spoke too soon again of his situation?

"Grooogurgh!" Heathcliff snapped his attention when he saw three snarling street dogs digging for the trash cans to eat, when they spotted him. "Ruurruughhh!" The K-9's were beginning to slowly advance towards the cat that enter their territory.

"Um…nice boys, can't we talk this…" Heathcliff nervously said while he was backing up and away slowly from the dogs until.

"GRUurrhh…RAfff..Rafffh!" Then the dogs let off another growl before they decided to go attacking the defenseless cat.

"YEOOooowwwww!" Heathcliff yelped out loudly, as he turn around and ran with the crazy dogs chasing him.

"RUffff…Ruufff..RRuufffhhh!" The dogs barked for their chance to get the cat, just as Heathcliff came to a fence leading from the alley back out into the city's road? "RUUFfhh…Ruuffhh, RUUufhh…RUuuffffhh!" The dogs barked and all three tried to tackle Heathcliff when he seemed caught, but the little guy jumped the fence to escape his chasers.

"YIKES! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Heathcliff yelps out, as he got to the top and looked down to see the three crazy hounds again.

"GRUUGruhmm…Wuufffhh…Wuuuffhh!" At that moment, the dogs bite the metal fence, and they couldn't get through and just barked off more on the cat that was out of their reach! "Ruuhhh-RRRuuffhhh!" Heathcliff jumped off the fence and ran straight towards the open path that he at least knew was better then sticking around with those crazy hounds.

"I…I…I need a place to lay low, dry off, and get some sleep, guess this spot's good as any?" Heathcliff spoke, as he jumped up near a trunk that was left parked in the place he came into, and decided to hid safely under the truck's front wheel where it was safe and dry for him.

_**Keep your dream alive**_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

"QQQrusuhhmmm…QRruushhmmm!" A flash of lightning and a thunderclap then startled Heathcliff when he was looking around his spot. "YIKKEsss!" Boy, did he flinched from the loud noise, this was no safe place, but what choice did he have?

_**Once upon a time in, Toon York City**_

"Hugh…hugh…hugh…." The kitten then leapt back inside the truck in fear from his scary experience, and breathed heavily, looking around himself. "QRruushmmm!" Another thunderclap startled Heathcliff again, just like it did before. "GAaaagh! Ugh…what a day?" Soon Heathcliff stops and then calmed down to recall and realize he's under a wet-proof roof and out of the rain and thunder effects outside.

_**Keep your dream alive**_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

Heathcliff tried to look out for anything, but yelped to move back in case of danger, still a bit scared.

_**Once upon a time, in Toon York City**_

Finally, after knowing he's safe now, Heathcliff lips his right paw, rubbed his face, and his eyes showed they were sleepy? "Naaaugh…but, all that running for your life makes a guy…taahhh, wanna sleep? Gaauhmmm…." He lets off a long yawn, stetted himself a bit before settling in.

_**And it's always once upon a time, **_

_**In Toon York City...**_

Heathcliff then lay down on the tire until he fell asleep. As he slept, Heathcliff could only have dreamt of a better future. A Future where he would live a life of having to be with someone to care for him, love him, make him feel apart of a family, a place he can call; home?

**VISION NOTE:** The names of anyone taking one of the other kittens are as followed here;

Jimmy-Two-Shoes is from the Jimmy-Two-Shoes series.

Penny Sanchez is from the Chalkzone series.

Lisa, eh, I'm going with the Lisa Simpson, from the Simpson TV Series.

And I did add a 'few' additions, to give it a little more for showing.

Well now, hope you enjoyed this first **VISION** of a beginning? For the next time, the VISION-KING will soon present who we get to meet with Heathcliff, the only cat we thought the two would never meet with our orange boy except in ending credits from their old show? Yes, Riff-Raff comes in to help Heathcliff get some grub, but things begin to get…complicated? But then again, why am I explaining it, when you wanna see it come true yourself? Just **IN-VISION** the stuff that will happen, and if you're curious to how such a task will be done, well….these guys will figure something out? So for now, enjoy what is here now for your pleasure, and next time come around….will be another excitement which leads to another! And if you're wondering what that could be…well, that will be seen soon enough…?


	2. 02: Enter Riff-Raff

Author's Note: Are you ready for this now, my loyal viewers and followers out there? Many of you have already **ENVISIONED** what to expect, but lets just see what's gonna happen for us to follow along, right? As you see, the "King Of VISIONS" knows all about how many old fans wanted to see two cats in question from one series meet…and now we get that chance? So you can **VISUALIZE** the stuff about to happen here right now as a wild fantasy come true, sorta? That those of us that remember 'Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats' from the two split universe episodes revolving around different cast parties, you know this will be the place to see that happen. Also, a little _hidden_ something when you finished, see what's about to happen from my announcing board…cause you might find it…_interesting_ to be informed about? Well enough about that, it's time we get this chapter going, so sit back, and enjoy the show now.

**Chapter 02: Enter Riff-Raff**

The next morning, Heathcliff was still asleep, but that was until some outside voices were heard!

"You ready, Bulky?" One voice spoke off to his friend all of a sudden in asking a question.

"Alright Skul, here we go" The other voice replied out to his pal in the same manner.

Then Heathcliff heard the sound of the truck's engine starting. "Who, What, Where, When, Why, How?" Heathcliff woke up with a groan, and he looked around to find what was happening, until he yelps from feeling the tire he was resting on moved back a bit. "Oh No? I slept on a Truck's tire, and it's Mornin' hour?" Heathcliff yelps in realization before he jumps off the truck when it went off in motion. "Gruuuuvhmmm…." One wheel splash the remaining water from the rain, and Heathcliff was out of sight? Until he is seen hiding under a large baseball cap with 'NYC' label on front. "Boy that was close, what a way to get a 'wake up call'?" Heathcliff remarks out, as he moves from one end of the cap to look up from hearing voices and alarms of the city.

Some blue birds tweaked and flew off, the citizens were going about their day, even a construction worker was moving a box?

"Well, at least things seem cheery then last night?" Heathcliff exclaimed a bit of cheery behavior, as he skips across the alley on his four paws towards the exit. "Hugh?" Then he saw himself in the watery pool, and notice, he's grown a bit taller from being a kitten, and not by weight? "Hugh, I guess I musta grown a bit, oh well, the details are for later, I gotta see the city now." The cat exclaimed in not being too bothered by his sudden little growth, sure it was bound to happen after a while pass when he was up to be given a home, just that with all the events…a person can be forgetful.

Soon Heathcliff was outside the alleyway and acknowledged the world around him in Toon York City's delay life at work.

People walking and talking everywhere, to Heathcliff; he'd never been to more of Toon York City before. It was bustling with people and cars all around in an active scene.

Then, the cat heard rap music coming from a Toon York citizen, who was listening to a boom box and dancing to the beat as he walked.

Rapper (from radio): _**You see the feet walkin' down the street in the fast lane**_

_**Walkin' on the street where they goin'**_

_**Just makin' a move tryin' to survive**_

_**Find a way or not to stay alive**_

The person listening to the music was dancing and grooving to the beat while walking the street.

_**Cool cat in a cruel world**_

"Hugh, well that's…hugh?" While Heathcliff looked puzzled by this, he was soon finding himself dancing a bit to the music.

_**Knows good from bad, his mind is in a swirl**_

"Wow, I like this song, really catchy too?" Heathcliff smiled from enjoying the music, and decided to join up with the person playing the music.

_**Got to look out and open your eyes**_

_**If you're in a jam, you got to realize**_

_**You're in the fast lane**_

The cat was dancing up straight, then dances around in a circle, enjoying this fun thing. "Oh yeah, I'm jamming', I'm jamming, I'm…hugh?" All seem to about go well, except for….

Chorus (from radio): _**Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute**_

While Heathcliff was dancing, he tripped on his own feet and pretty much slipped on the ground. "Dugh, I guess I must have two left feet, or I really gotta practice my dance routine?" He spoke off about his own standards when it comes to dancing to the beat when he hears music.

Rapper (from radio):_**You're in the fast lane**_

After the song had ended, Heathcliff had stopped dancing, and smiled to himself. "Man, that is still…one catchy tune." He couldn't help that after his fall, that music was still pretty good to listen to.

Just then, Heathcliff stood up, and was prancing around when a person was walking by him.

Soon Heathcliff smiled and thought this person would take him in. "Oh, maybe now I can get taken to a home?" He came around and got on his back legs to look like he was begging or awaiting for the person to take him, but…?

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late?" A woman comes up to be with the man that was waiting which made Heathcliff stare at the two, confused?

"Wait? He was waiting for someone else?" Heathcliff exclaimed at the man waiting for the woman, as he looked to them leaving, but perks up with more folks around. "Okay, just means that anyone else can take me." Heathcliff moves around two different people passing by him, all seem to ignore him, as he signs in an unsuccessful approach to get taken. "Man, guess it's harder then I thought to find a home?" To true to that, folks might have a hard time wanting what some might consider him, a street ally cat?

Then passing by was a little boy about two years old, red hair and square glassed named Chuckie Finster, as he was passing by with his mother holding his hand, when he turns to see Heathcliff. Heathcliff in response, turns around all happy-like in seeing the boy, as Chuckie was wanting to reach out, and he let go of his mother's hand, and soon Heathcliff approached him, and was being petted.

"Ahhh, now I know the world isn't out of kind people?" Heathcliff replied in closing his eyes to enjoy this nice treatment, now if he found someone to care for him like this, that be a nice place to live.

But then Chuckie's mother comes over and gently took her son's right hand. "Come on sweetheart, we're late." As the mother spoke, Chuckie yelped from seeing he was leaving, as Heathcliff notice this too.

"What…wait a minute, I was just starting to like being loved?" Heathcliff spoke a little sad, as he tried to happily follow after this nice kid and be with his family.

"You can play with the kitty some other time." Chuckie's mother exclaimed, as she and her son had stopped, and just as Chuckie was about to reach Heathcliff who followed them, the crowd started to move with the two humans along with it.

"Hugh, why everybody got up and left?" Heathcliff asked while looking around puzzled, as decided to go across the street to follow Chuckie and his mom. "CRruuvhvhmmm….BEEEeppphhhhhmmmm!" That time, Heathcliff rushed over to the other side, he was almost road pizza!? "Boy, a cat can get hurt with drivers like 'those' around?" Soon more people walked on the side walk the cat was on, and soon he decided to move away from the crowd. "Reeoowhh?" Heathcliff yelped from more people walking over and not noticing him, as he tries to just move along?

"Hey, 'schuss me!" Some voice spoke out, as Heathcliff yelps from being trip by one person's shoe and was spinning around on his back. "Can't you see I'm pushing something here?" Once Heathcliff stopped spinning, just as something was overshadowing him where he looked up. "Thank you!" The voice spoke out in thanking for someone moving, as Heathcliff notice a hotdog cart being pushed, and someone was singing to himself. "Ahhh, lunch-a-de-ah….hmmmhmmm, de-dede…" As the person walked by and pass by some trash and stepped in gum, Heathcliff hid behind some trash to watch this guy? "Ah Deeh…Pump-a-de-ahhhh….." It was a round dog man with black fur and white gloves, his name was Pete, who apparently was the vender for the cart of hotdogs. "Hey, folks! Step right up!" As the man spoke, Heathcliff came out of his hiding spot, sniffed the air with his nose to get a whiff of the hot dogs, smiling in liking the sweet smell! "Get your hot dogs! _**The Best Hot Dogs In Toon York!**_" The man sang out that last part, trying to get his customers.

"Wooh, oh man, I gotta have me one of those?" Heathcliff cringed from the taste of the nice scent, as he ran over to the hotdog cart that was parked.

"_**A lunch-a-de-a**_….." The vender man sang while getting ready, until he looked around to get some customers. "HEY! It's a beautiful day, eh?" Pete asked while he called out to folks while not seeing Heathcliff under him. "Come on folks, step right up! Wruhh...Wruph…wroohpm…." Then he started whistling, getting ready to get to work while Heathcliff stood by and looked up at the cart, and was sniffing happily at the sweet smell.

"Ohhh, this guy doesn't have to ask me twice, I'm already here?" Heathcliff remarked in knowing he's here and wants a hotdog, he hasn't eaten in a while? But just as he thought he could get a little something in the morning, however….

"HEY!" Heathcliff yelped and cringe while looking up to see Pete was talking to him, while snapping at the little feline. "Go on! Get outta here! Shoo!" He snaps with his cigar in his mouth before waving the cat to skat away. "Go on, kitty." With nothing else to do, Heathcliff walked away from the cart from the man shooing him, yet still felt sad while looking? "Get your sausages!" Pete calls out to his customers to come over and get his tasty treats.

"Ohhh, I can't just leave on an empty stomach? The smell of those Hot Dogs is TOO much to Resist!?" Heathcliff frowns and groans, he couldn't resist the smell of fresh hot dogs. So he tries to go back there, hoping to get some other chance for the tasty hot dogs?

"Step Right Up! I got Dogs in the Big Apple!" Pete called out still, while across the street, something else was happening here.

Under a mail box, we see four paws walking and grooving to the streets of the side walk. As the unknown person was passing, a beautiful, yet unseen animal and her owner went pass him from what we saw underneath of a taxi cab. Just then, the unseen figure stopped and tinkled his paw toes and hummed to himself at who he saw. "Hmm!" He was interested in what he saw, and jumped up on the cab.

Soon we see a purple cat with gray paw and head fur and a yellow bow on her head named Tammy, as she was walking with her owner before she stopped when her owner did at the street to wait until they would cross.

That was when Tammy heard someone say this: "Psst. Psst." That was something of a quite voice from a distance.

Tammy open her eyes and turned around and saw someone lying on a taxi. It was a cat with tan brown-orange fur, worn a light-blue scarf around his neck, a cattle white hat, and even had a little cane stick with him. He had two whiskers, two triangle ears curve lowly to angle his hat, two white eyes with two black oval dots in the centers, black eye brows, four paw fingers and three paw toes. His name was Riff-Raff, a short, tough, streetwise alley cat of Toon York City, and a real lady smoother as he was.

"Ckick-ckick-ckick, click" He made some obnoxious kissing sounds at Tammy from noticing her. "Hiya." The alley cat said seductively with a smirk and an eyebrow motion of a 'hello' greetings.

"Uphm?" Tammy yelped from this cat's behavior to win her, scoff and turns away to walk off angrily with her mistress.

"Ooh, la-de-da." Riff-Raff hummed from seeing that feline girl was playing hard to get.

"HEY! HEY, Get Off Of ME!" Suddenly, Riff-Raff heard some noise, and turns puzzled to find the voice belonged to Pete, the hotdog vender.

"Well, well?" Riff-Raff remarked off with a curious sly smile coming up his face, as he notices the action going on right now.

"I SAID GET OUTTA HERE!" Pete snaps again, as he's now trying to shake off Heathcliff holding onto the vendor's pants.

"Looks like Peg-Leg Pete's got a visitor." Riff-Raff remarks in a teasey moment, from seeing Heathcliff is in a struggle with Pete trying to shake this orange cat off his leg. "Could be time for the 'Riff-Raff' to turn this into a total 'catastrophe', in a matter of speaking." He concluded with a smirk, as he jumps off the taxi cab to make his plan go into motion.

"HEY! Get OFF OF ME!" Pete still is shaking to get this struggling orange cat off his shoe, and he's about had lost his patience. "GOT ON NOW, SHOO!" Finally, Pete shook Heathcliff off, and sent him rolling into a garbage can. "Truss…disisishmmm…" A banana peel then slid off the top of the garbage can, right onto Heathcliff's head while he looked sad.

"Ugh." Heathcliff said in disgust, and was now more miserable then before. "This hunting for one's food is far trickery then it led on too be?" He issued how such a task is not at all easy as it seems to him?

"Boy, you sure picked the wrong guy to get hotdogs from, didn't ya kiddo." A voice of Riff-Raff spoke out in the alley which made Heathcliff still blinded by the banana to look around where the voice was coming from? Soon, we see Riff-Raff rolling his back in the trash can, trying to act cool around this new person which made Heathcliff yelped from seeing someone else was here!?

"Get…Get away from me!" Heathcliff snaps off to say, as he backed away from Riff-Raff while the banana pill fall on the ground and this orange cat was getting himself in a defensive pose, in case this guy was trying to cause trouble. "I don't know who you are, but try to eat me, and I'll give you indigestion! Just ask the last dogs that swallowed some of my fur!" He was trying to make up some defensive story for an easy buy that he's not on the menu or nothing.

"Whoa! Chill out, man!" Riff-Raff waved his head off, trying to get Heathcliff to see he's no bad guy. "First thing you gotta know is, One: Cats don't eat Cats, we got too much fur. Especially during the hacking of hairballs." Riff-Raff remarked off to let Heathcliff see that he's not one to harm an innocent cat like this guy was. "I've been watching you." Riff-Raff jumped down from the trash can, and starts to chat while Heathcliff ran away from his spot onto a trash can lid to still gaze at this guy. "You're in need of some professional help." As Riff-Raff moved around, Heathcliff moved around on the trash can's lid to keep a serious eye while not letting go of his defense near this alley cat. "Now what do ya say we team up and change old Pete's mind about sharing some of those hotdogs?" Riff-Raff soon lied down and spoke of a plan to Heathcliff, much to the latter's surprise of what this cat is wanting from him?

"Well I'm not going back there again. I tried twice, and look where I am after the second?" Heathcliff waved off the idea and was about to turn and walk away from Riff-Raff.

But then Riff-Raff used the trash can led to whirl the orange cat around, much to his eyes shut to prepare for something that would jump at him? "Hey, it's a snap, kiddo." Riff-Raff spoke to Heathcliff who opened his eyes to look puzzled at what this guy was saying? "I'm an expert at these things." Then Riff-Raff was walking around Heathcliff who was following his circle pattern while the alley cat spoke out his explanation of his plan. "All you gotta do is learn some moves." Riff-Raff stated and looked at Heathcliff who seemed puzzled by the smiling alley cat's plan?

"Moves?" Heathcliff replied a bit puzzled, and wonderment of curiosity, as this guy went on so more to explain.

"Y'know." Riff-Raff plainly stated out to the orange cat now listening? "Tempo. _Ooh-cha-ba _a rhythm." Raff-Raff got up on a upside down bucket and shake his hips to show off his dance moves while explaining. "This city's got a beat. You gotta hook into it." Riff-Raff explained, as he got off the bucket to walk away, as Heathcliff got off of the trash can lid to follow Riff-Raff. "And once you got the beat, you can do anything." The alley cat explained, as a hidden elevator trap door opens from below him, and he's raising up from it without falling of which the young cat Heathcliff stood, watching amazed?

"I can?" Heathcliff asked curious, as he saw Riff-Raff got off the rising elevator to move away from it with Heathcliff going to chase after the alley cat.

"Absolutely Posiletely!" Riff-Raff said just as Heathcliff had joined him. Riff-Raff then pointed over to Pete as he continued. "The man you see before you is affectionately known as 'Peg-Leg Pete'." We see Pete putting mustard on one of his hotdogs, and he still looks grumpy by his expression of not caring much. "A well-known enemy of the four-legged or just animal world." Then Riff-Raff pushes Heathcliff up while explaining a mission to the new helper. "Our mission, pal, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks and hightail it outta here." Soon Riff-Raff pushed Heathcliff to face him while the latter's back was behind Pete and his cart. "Starting to feel that rhythm?" Riff-Raff asked the young cat with a smile if he was starting to feel a rhyme now suddenly, as Heathcliff was still a little unsure at the moment?

"Well…" Heathcliff replied a little lost and unsure, as he tries to think it over. "Grugrugruvurgurum-gurvhhmmmhmhm!" Then a loud sound of a jack-hammer is heard doing some work which from it, was making Heathcliff's paws move up and down on their own. "Yeah!" Heathcliff replied with a smile, as he nods from what he feels and exclaimed this. "Yeah! I _do_ feel it! It's just like when I was dancing to that Rap Music? When are we gonna get those hotdogs?" He looks to Riff-Raff all ready and willing, like he feels he can do just about anything now!

"Right…now." Riff-Raff slowly replied in an assuring motion that they would start the hotdog retrieval. "Alley Cat and House Cat Fight/Chase Scene, Take over! REoowhh-REeeowohh-REeowohh, REEEOOowwwwohhhh!" Suddenly (after applying shaving cream on his mouth, to look like he had rabies), Riff-Raff was making himself screech out loudly, like he was shouting out at one person before him…Heathcliff.

"YEEEREEEooowwhhhh?" Heathcliff yelps suddenly, backed up and turns around to run away scared.

"REOWWHHH…REOWWhh…REEeoowhh, REEOOWWhh….!" Riff-Raff still screeched out like a mad cat, as he chased Heathcliff around until they were approaching Pete's cart.

"HEY?" Pete turns to shout out behind him from all of the commotion that got his annoyed attention.

"REOWWHh…REeoowhh…REEeoowhhh!" Riff-Raff's screeching roars were still heard, as they got Pete to turn away from his cart for the moment.

"COME ON!" Pete waved his fist to threaten anybody that was gonna mess with him would get it, too bad, that became the opposite for him.

"REOWWHh…REEOWWHh.., REEOWWHHh, REEOOWwhhh!" Riff-Raff still screeched out to Heathcliff, just as they approached the surprise Pete!?

"HEY..WAaHUagh?" Pete yelps from Heathcliff running up his shirt and made him drop his coin dispenser that let loose change fall.

"REEoowhh! REeowoh-REeowh, REEeowohhhh!" Heathcliff yelps much until he was on top of Pete's back, all scared and stuff!?

"Hey…" Pete yelped from feeling something on his back, just as Riff-Raff came around the distracted man's side near the cart.

"REEowhhh…REewowh…Reowhh, REeowhh!" Riff-Raff screeched out some more to scare Heathcliff, which the latter didn't know he was creating the distraction?

"Get Outta here!" Pete yelled at Heathcliff, as the cat's head was where the humanoid dog's head was, with a cigar in his mouth (don't ask, cause he doesn't smoke) while the body and confused cat head was wobbling around uncontrolled?

Soon we see Riff-Raff (with the shave cream off off him during the act) open a compartment door and snatched a rope of hot dogs and wrapped it around his neck.

"Whooah-WOAhmph….Get outta there!" Pete yelped out to tell the orange cat to get outta his shirt while Riff-Raff soon trotted off, wearing the rope of hot dogs like it was a scarf.

"REowohh…Reeoowhh!" Heathcliff 'meowed' out to escape the shirt and was trying to get out while Pete was trying to catch the feline causing him trouble.

"HEY! GET OUT!" Pete was struggling to get his interferer out of his shirt, just as Heathcliff's head pop from the shirt's collar to freedom while Pete poked his own head out. "I'LL GET YOOOUU!" As Pete was shouting to yell this out, Heathcliff jumped off and bounce on a laid mustard container which squirted out. "Crushh…PRrushhpmm…" Which then hit Pete's face, just as we see a scared out Heathcliff make an escape through a hole above in some plywood. "Go On!" Heathcliff yelps out the hole, just as he escape Pete throwing a mustard bottle at the fleeing cat, but it missed when it hit the wall and exploded a mess. "Spluushhmmm!" And that'll leave a stain there for a while that will be clean up…eventually.

Soon Heathcliff got out of the plywood over some stone pipes, and was running while hearing Pete's voice yelling at him in his fury. "Get Outta Here!" After that, there was no more of hearing his voice, as Heathcliff ran to a construction sight and under some black wire wheel?

"Hugh…hugh….and they say it's the THIRD Time around that's the charmer, boy, I like to meet the guy that wrote such things?" Heathcliff exclaimed out, as he stopped to pant off his breath under a construction vehicle from his near escape, completely near exhaustion.

"Rum, Do-Do, Do….Do!" Suddenly, there's Riff-Raff's voice making a humming song from behind Heathcliff.

"Guuagh!" Heathcliff yelped and went to hid if it's another enemy, but in truth, it's just Riff-Raff coming out from his spot, being all calm and cool.

"Um, Do-Do, Do-Do, Do-Dumh…" Riff-Raff finished singing his little melody humming tune, as he shook himself while speaking to Heathcliff who was still hiding. "Hey, you really got that rhythm, kiddo." He has to admit, for a new cat in the hood, Heathcliff wasn't too shabby in that plan.

Soon Heathcliff popped his head out from under an construction vehicle's wheel, still panting and thinking over of what this guy said to him. "Ugh, yeah? Hugh..Hugh…?" He smiled to reply, but was still panting like crazy from being out of breath, that was one moment he felt he shoulda been let on about Riff-Raff's plan? "We were good, hugh? I just wish yah told me sooner about the whole, cats chasing cats thing earlier, oh well?" Soon Heathcliff replied off in feeling a bit proud and happy at the moment, as he see's Riff-Raff jumping over some barrel-carte of coal, and the orange cat was following while asking this question. "When are we gonna eat?" The orange cat wanted to know when they get the chance to eat their claim.

Riff-Raff was walking while he turn his head a bit to reply that question's one word. "We?" Heathcliff was actually asking when 'they' were gonna eat the hot dogs?

Soon Heathcliff came out to see Riff-Raff about to cross over a plank-board. "Yeah, I'm starving!" The orange cat spoke off, as he was very hungry, even after that last stunt he pulled.

"Listen kiddo." Riff-Raff spoke, as he was still walking on the construction sight over some bags while Heathcliff followed, as this alley cat was going to state something. "I hate to break this to ya, but the dynamic duo, is now the dynamic _uno_." Riff-Raff stated from stopping on the top of the construction site's bags to scratch an inch spot while Heathcliff stood and wait to listen while Riff-Raff was moving on still.

"What do you mean?" Heathcliff asked in confusion, as he looked where Riff-Raff was going and still followed him. "I'm not sure I follow?" He responded in really not getting what the alley-cat was getting to?

During this moment, a bit of some beat boxing tempo music was being heard while the scene plays on. "What I mean is, our partnership is herewith absolved." Riff-Raff stopped outside a big pipe to explain things better to Heathcliff. And with that, he hopped into a concrete tube that was being lifted up by a crane, along with the hot dogs still wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

This surprised Heathcliff, as this guy he helped was leaving him now suddenly, and with the food he helped get? "Hey wait a minute!" Heathcliff yelled up with an angry look at the guy that tricked him. "You're not being fair here!?" He snapped to protest about this act that was being done.

"Fairs are for tourists, kiddo." Riff-Raff said while he was being taken up high from the ground, as Heathcliff stared up puzzled at where the alley cat was going during his statement. "Consider it a free lesson in street savoir-faire from Toon York's coolest Alley Cat." As Riff-Raff said this while the tube was lifted enough over to the building construction, and the alley cat jumped off of it and onto a construction digger while jumping off it and saying his goodbye to Heathcliff. "Check you later!"

"Hey, Wait!" Heathcliff shouted out in annoying yells with an upset face at the fleeing alley cat while he jumped out of the tube he was in. "I Helped You Get Those!" Soon Heathcliff was running off to chase after Riff-Raff's escape route from the construction building site. "Half Of THose Are MINE!" Heathcliff shouts out to complain while Riff-Raff was running and jumping over the other parts of the contraction site without a care of what he did while still smiling at his hotdog gain.

Soon we see Heathcliff running across a plated board wood with a serious determine face to catch up to Riff-Raff for tricking him into snatching up some grub and isn't gonna be sharing with him, now that's selfish! Soon Heathcliff jumped on a raising metal pole being lifted by a crane just as Riff-Raff looked back to see if the orange cat was following while groovin his walk path backwards. Riff-Raff saw that he wasn't, just as Heathcliff stood over the metal pole and jumped down to grab hold of a traffic horse. Soon as Riff-Raff turn his head around, and his face yelped from seeing Heathcliff's stern and determine face to not give up so easily.

"You want 'em?" Riff-Raff asked with a sly smirk towards the gutsy orange cat, and wave motion of his neck of the hotdogs to challenge Heathcliff to come take the hotdogs. "Come and get 'em!" Then Riff-Raff closed his eyes and then what he did next, he made a loud cat's 'meow' howl as something unexpected? "REeOOOWWwwhh…WWooWhhh!" After that, Riff-Raff jumped over Heathcliff, just as he missed the alley cat from trying to reach him.

Riff-Raff: _**Uh-huh**_

Heathcliff turn to look back at where Riff-Raff was running towards?

"But I'm warnin' ya, kid." Riff-Raff said his warning, as he jumped from a bus onto a taxi cab car and stood on it. Then, he began to sing "Why Should I Worry" during the theme of the moment.

Riff-Raff:_** One minute I'm in Central Park**_

Then the alley cat jumps from the car to a place that looked like Central Park to do a pose? But from a zoom out look, it was a billboard painting with the words 'Central Park Fashions' on it before he jumps off from a nearby car.

_**Then I'm down on Delancey Street**_

Now we see Heathcliff with a serious face expression trying to catch up to Riff-Raff, he jumps from a car, to biker's top head on his bike, to a truck, a taxi cab, then right into a sun-roof red car, startling the driver.

"What the?" The driver yelps from suddenly noticing something fell into his car?

"YIPES!" Heathcliff jumps from being surprise and from upsetting the driver to reach his hands out to get him.

"H-Hey?" The driver tried to get Heathcliff, but he got away just in time.

_**Say, from the Bow'ry to St Marks**_

Soon the red car Riff-Raff was on stops near a mixer cement truck, mixing it's stuff on a dug up road part.

_**Unh!**_

As Riff-Raff was standing the ground-top of the vehicle, he started to walk in rhythm along the rolling of the mixer.

_**There's a syncopated beat**_

Then Riff-Raff jumped to the other side and rode the mixer.

_**Like I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Soon Riff-Raff was showing up from the other side he landed on while it was in slow turning motion. Just then, Heathcliff shows up on the edge of the cement mixing truck, readying himself to pounce off the cool and calm alley cat.

_**I'm streetwise, I can improvise**_

Soon as Heathcliff jumped to grab the hot dog rope from the alley cat, Riff-Raff pulled it away which made the orange cat miss. Heathcliff missed and was sliding on the cement truck's mixing before the latter fell off. "Gulph?" Then Heathcliff landed in the wet cement on the ground while Riff-Raff sang, as he kicked open the cement slide for a purpose.

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Riff-Raff then slids on the cement slide and landed on the wet cement and walked in it without it bothering him while passing Heathcliff. Speaking of which, Heathcliff looked away from the alley cat at his own paw covered in wet cement which made him stuck his tongue in disgust.

_**I'm street smart, I've got Toon York City heart**_

We see Riff-Raff walking out from the wet cement spot, jumped over a traffic horse with a sign saying 'Wet Cement' beyond here. Soon, as Heathcliff climbs on top of the traffic horse to watch curiously what this guy was gonna do next?

_**Why should I worry?**_

Soon we see Riff-Raff sticking the back of his paw feet against a water stream squirting from a hydrant and held the water as he used it to clean the cement off his feet, starting with his back left paw.

_**Why should I care?**_

Riff-Raff then switched feet, putting his right foot on the water stream to continue the cleaning.

_**I may not have a dime**_

Soon a determine and serious Heathcliff jump off the traffic horse from the wet cement, to approach the alley cat while his paws still had some wet cement on them.

_**But I got street savoir-faire!**_

Riff-Raff notice the orange cat coming at him, as he finished washing his paws and then unblocked the water stream from his left paw. "GUulph!" It hit Heathcliff during his charge right in the face, sending him flying backwards.

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care?**_

"Frrummphhmmm…." As Riff-Raff sang, he walked over a grate from which air was blowing upwards, drying him up a bit while his hot dog rope that was loose got blown up as well.

_**It's just be-bopulation**_

Heathcliff, now all soaking wet, still kept a stern look and walked after Riff-Raff and got on the grate.

_**I got street savoir-faire.**_

"FRruuphmmm….." Heathcliff felt the air blowing up and drying him off, but it kind of lifted him off the ground and floated for a bit.

_**Mm-hmm**_

Soon Riff-Raff walked off the grate afterwards for a pause of the signing. He then got on all fours and shook himself dry, sending drips of water everywhere. Riff-Raff turned around and saw something that would make one fall back over on their back, laughing. It was an unhappy looking Heathcliff, and he also looked like a big, orange furball.

_**The rhythm of the city**_

_**But once you get it down**_

Right underneath a sunglasses stand a man was selling, some hot dog rope was slipping underneath it. Heathcliff saw the rope of hot dogs and smirked with determination, as he ran towards the stand.

_**Then you can own this town**_

Of course, Riff-Raff hid behind the man selling the sunglasses, as he used the rope of hot dogs as a lure to bring the orange cat into the bait. "Claplshhmmm…." Soon Heathcliff accidentally rammed through under the cloth, caused the man to yelp when his sunglasses were flying in the air.

_**You can wear the crown!**_

As the sunglasses pairs were flying through the air, Riff-Raff sang out loud on the next part.

_**Why should I worry? Tell me! Why should I care?**_

A pair of sunglasses then landed on Riff-Raff's head, and he started to grove out in an all grooving move across the street. As he pass by, two female pets with their owner, went by the names Penelope & Sagwa, and watched Riff-Raff as they admired him.

_**Say, I may not have a dime!**_

As he sang the next part, Riff-Raff walked like a cool dude down low to the ground before he jumped upward.

_**Oh! But I got street savoir-faire!**_

Soon, Riff-Raff was jumping from on top of a truck label 'A-1 Piano Movers' while jumping to dance his mellow mood before he jumped off an edge and seem out of sight…?

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care? Yeah…**_

Then suddenly, Riff-Raff had jumped onto a piano, which was lifted by a rope crate line. He then played it as he stepped on each key with only his tail playing the keys.

_**It's just doo-wopulation**_

_**And I got street savoir-faire!**_

As the alley cat was lifting up across the air, we return to the two female pets that saw Riff-Raff and sang as backup singers for him while looking to the other in agreeing and singing the same thing.

Penelope & Sagwa: _**Everything goes**_

_**Everything fits**_

Suddenly by a bouquet of flowers, Riff-Raff grabbed them for some reason.

Riff-Raff:_** They love me at the Chelsea**_

_**They adore me at the Ritz!**_

Riff-Raff was dancing while the piano was still ascending in the air with flowers in his arms and tail. On "Ritz," Riff-Raff threw the flowers down to Amy and Cream, who looked at Riff-Raff lovingly.

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care?**_

Heathcliff had followed Riff-Raff all the way up a building, near a window label 'Credit Dentist O. Payne' and then with a serious face, got ready to pounce. "Gruugrumgrumgurmmmhh!" But Riff-Raff turn to see the act, as Heathcliff went to pounce and tried to grab the hot dogs, but had slid down the keys and fell off the piano.

_**Yeah. Even when I crossed at the line,**_

"YEeeeehhh!" Heathcliff yelps from his high fall, luckily, the orange cat sledded down a cloth roof and fell off it, down into a box of tomatoes. "GUulphmmm?" Now the orange cat got covered in squish tomatoes, just great.

_**I got street savoir-faire!**_

Then Riff-Raff jumped off the piano down from the same height to bounce off the cloth roof and bounce off a hot dog vendor's cart with an umbrella to land on a different car. Soon Heathcliff jumped out of the tomatoes and ran off to chase Riff-Raff's escape route. Realizing he couldn't catch him at his paste, he looked and jump onto a truck's step to give him a lift to follow the alley cat.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Other dogs, cats and animals, as they were all walking with their owners, saw Riff-Raff singing while standing on the car's roof just as it turn around from their spot.

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Soon Riff-Raff replied his song while enjoying the ride with his sunglasses and all. One animal named (Chocie) was pulling from his leash and got free, as the other animals escape their owner's grasp to join the alley cat's singing beat that was just calling out to them.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

As Riff-Raff sang while enjoying the ride, he pulled up his sunglasses and decided to try something different. "Rig-Rubh, RAAubh!" Riff-Raff leaned over, and looked through the windshield, and made a silly face at the driver, known as Kaz.

"WAaahhh!" This startled Kaz really good, making him come to a halting stop.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Soon, as the car stopped, Riff-Raff was grooving off in stepping off the car. Then he was now walking on the street during the other cars stopping from the center traffic light from a four way split?

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Riff-Raff raised his head, and still sang out his song while being all cool in his own way. During this moment, more dogs, cats, and other animals were being walked by one man, which they all stopped from hearing Riff-Raff sing and became curious.

"Now come on, don't make me pull? Come on now…." The walker was telling the dogs to not be stopping, and was trying to get them to continue their walk. But they had a different idea in mind, and was pulling the man into the street which he couldn't slow the dogs down. "No, NOooo?" He was trying to stop this, but he was unable to stop the pets even with a raised voice?

Riff-Raff and chorus:_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Soon Riff-Raff sang while leading a group of chorus animals across the street like they were all in a parade.

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Of course, some horns from cars honk at the animals to move out of the way from blocking traffic, but Riff-Raff just kept moving to his groovin'. "REEEwwwWOOOooooohhhh!" Soon Riff-Raff jumped up a wall and on a fire escape metal stair rack, as he 'meow' to the rest who either howled or screeched out to the alley cat.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Then Riff-Raff jumps across the emergency fire escape onto another part of an alley turf ground. During which, he pass a group of rats that were stacked close to a lit fire, as they were groovin' to that cat's beat before joining in to sing.

The Rats: _**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

"REoWWWOoohhh..Oph!" While the rats sing, Riff-Raff was out in the alley, and made a loud 'meow' sound like a howl.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

However, Heathcliff crawled up from a pipe and stood up to look down at Riff-Raff walking all fine in thinking he lost the orange cat. Soon Heathcliff decided to tailgate him from afar, so he would see where Riff-Raff was heading too?

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

The song continues while we look from above the city, and move a bit across it towards the right side.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Of course, the voices started to grow softer, and above the city, clouds were showing up, blocking the view while seagulls flew over and made bird calls.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

The song was about near it's end, as we see from above the city, just near a bridge and some roads leading from in and out of the city, was a docking bay for ships. And from what's about to happen here will come to us soon….next time?

**VISION NOTE:** Bulk and Skulk are names from the American Power Rangers Series that were comical duo in some different series each season for a while or amde special appearances.

Chuckie Finster is a main character from the Rugrats TV Series from Nickelodeon.

Tammy is a cat that was seen in Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats in episode '', where she tried to take over Heathcliff's neighborhood territory.

Penelope is a Looney Tune character cat, the one that Pepe Le Pew falls in love with when her back is painted over with a white paint mark, taking the appearance of a skunk.

Sawga is the main female cat from 'Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat' TV Series.

Well this was certain a groovy **VISION** I had cooked up, now wasn't it? And for many, the VISION-KING still has other surprise plans in who's appearing next, (which you may know and may expect)? In the next chapter, we meet the rest of the Catillac Cats, Heathcliff follows Riff-Raff to their place, we meet some poor pirates, and see an evil shark of a lawyer demanding payment? It's likely something to **IN-VISION** all the more as you can't stop thinking, how will anybody get ready to handle such situations? But then again, that's the beauty of picturing it first before the chapter comes out, and then you picture the stuff afterwards, right? So keep on watching this, and get ready for more fun stuff ahead, cause what I got plan is chalk full of unexpected stuff. And lastly, get ready for a '_New_' Story I'm gonna post on my Profile that I know, a lot have waited for, and the time is now… If you know what I'm saying, then just wait and see for yourselves now…enjoy…?


	3. 03: Heathcliff Meets The Gang

Author's Note: Well now, are you ready, my loyal followers and viewers out there. It's time to **ENVISION** another meeting of a group we've long to see, as well as meet the villain in question? Yes, the 'King Of VISIONS' shall soon present them for our display of pleasure in those we want to see. And very much soon, we'll **VISUALIZE** lots of fun, exciting, humorist parts in this story that are added extras for our satisfaction. For those that are fans of Heathcliff, and other characters appearing here, take a seat and relax while enjoying the show. So now without any further delay, it's time for us to se….a new beginning here of belonging somewhere?

**Chapter 03: Heathcliff Meets The Gang**

Later in the day and closer to night time, we seem to zoom in on the harbor, as seagulls were flying around the spot, then somehow below the bridge was some old run-down boat. But it seemed that there were lights and music playing from the place, meaning someone was living there? Especially from the hanged cloths on the cloths lines. During the moments, we are hearing the song of "Devil in Disguise" By Elvis Presley being played, but by who, we shall zoom in to find out.

Inside the place, seem from a bit messy, to somewhat roomy, as their were…alley cats living in the place, some were snoozing in their own beds, another was watching T.V., and another seemed to have been dancing to the music from a portable radio while looking between some small stuff of a paper, pen, keys, a cup and from what he was picking up, some wallet of some kind of shred looking wallet?

This person was a brown Himalayan cat that seem to wear a baggy light-tan brown suit on his body (that went from his elbows to his knees, and one open spot for his tail to come out) with a light-blue collar neck and a light-purple neck tie hanging off his neck, and had a light blue headband on his forehead. Triangle ears near his headband where his hair is spiky upwards-like, and white eyes with black ovals. His name is Hector, and he speaks with a New Jersey accent, and sometimes feels like he depicts himself to lead the group, plus he's always wants to prove himself to be the next 'top cat' of his gang.

Next to the Hector was a female cat that was dancing a bit to the music while Hector held the shredded wallet. She has white fur, blonde flow hair and fluff tail, light-violet mark eyes, one curve eyebrow, and light-blue eyes. She wears pink socks between her ankle and feet, a pink Olympic exercise outfit of no-sleeve shirt and shorts with red-violet line mark on the leg side each and around her waist, plus a small red-violet scarf tied around her neck. Her name was Dixie, she was one of the athletic members of the team, and was good at dancing.

While Dixie was dancing and Hector was walking with his choice pick of the shredded wallet, they both came across a sleeping cat nearby who had a broken tennis racket in his mouth? This was a large (tubby) purple cat with a long tail, triangle ears, a pink nose, white eyes and with black ovals. He wears a red sleeveless shirt and a red winter cap on his head. His name is Mungo, a bulky, yet dim-witted cat who may not be the smartest, but he does have a good heart, and he's also the boyfriend to Dixie. Very true, really!

Dixie ended up dancing around Mungo, but gently step on his head which woke him up? "Hugh? Duugh, ouch?" He slowly replied in his still sleepy state, but still slow response?

"Oops, sorry Mungo, didn't see you down there?" Dixie apologized to her cat love from not noticing him sleeping?

"Duh, that's okay, Dixie? I don't mind?" Mungo replied with a smile, as he didn't mind it at all?

"Come on, lets put what we got in here already?" Hector exclaimed off to say, as he tossed the shred wallet into a trunk with the word 'LOOT' on it.

"Hey gang, if you be listening, then can you please stop that racket?" Someone spoke to the others who was a white cat who wears roller skates, headphones, and goggles, and he speaks in rhymes. His name is Wordsworth W. Wordsworth III., but the gang call him Wordsworth for short. "I'm trying to listen and learn, by watching my show." Wordsworth exclaimed out to the group while sitting and watching the TV that had a bit of static on the screen.

Dixie turns to Wordsworth with a frown, in seeing this cat had to interrupt during her dance routine.

"There would have been time for such a word." A king said dramatically on TV, and Wordsworth started mouthing along with the man on TV. "Oh, tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow, CREEPS!" He stopped for the brief moment before watching and lipreading the action words as follow. "In this petty pace from day to day and all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death…" All seem to be going fine in what this cat was doing till...

Hector suddenly popped up in front of the screen, blocking Wordsworth's view. "Say, Wordsworther! Whatcha watching?" As Hector looked on chatting, Wordsworth was becoming a bit annoyed and glared at this cat cutting between him watching his show? "Hey, does he get the girl? I mean, what happens?" Hector asked off some weird questions concerning the matter on what's suppose to happen in the show on TV?

"Can the chatter, little man, I'm trying to see the next scene!?" Wordsworth remarked off to snap and pushed Hector's head down to not block the TV screen.

"Hey man, this stuff's boring." Hector replied and popped up from behind Wordsworth which surprised him while the other cat chatters on. "Come on, let's watch something else, I rather see something with action!?" Hector asked frantically that they change the channel. Fed up again, Wordsworth swiped at Hector, but the brown cat dodged. "Hey Wordsworther, you getting slow, man? AHa ha ha ha!" He started to laugh at his own joke that he found funny, but Wordsworth didn't however.

"My name is Wordsworth, don't you know." Wordsworth replied with some dignity before repeating it slowly. "Words-Worth." Then he glared at Hector while shaking his head 'no' to state this out. "Not Word…" Then he shook his head off with a goofy smile to rhetorically restate what he has been called by this cat. "Or even Wordsworther…" He paused for a moment before stating his name proudly. "But just good old, Wordsworth." That's his name already, so don't wear it off neither.

"No kidding, hugh." Hector replied out in half joking while scratching his back, as he goes off to ask this question. "So what did you bring in today, 'WORDSWORTH'?" He playfully address the cat's name, wanting to know what this rhyming cat brought in today?

"I like to say, that it's none of your business! So don't bother asking, my annoying friend." Wordsworth remarked off to Hector's question with a stern tone of not talking.

"Duh, look what Mungo got?" Mungo spoke out, as he came to the group with Dixie, holding a broken tennis racket proudly?

"Oh that's very nice, Mungo man, now all that we will need, is a court and a net to have a set." Wordsworth spoke out in sarcasm of what Mungo has brought, it's not much, but a little joke wouldn't hurt now and then?

"Duh, you think this place is big enough for that?" Mungo asked off while looking around all puzzled, thinking if where they live could hold such stuff if they would play tennis?

"No Mungo honey, they're just teasing you." Dixie stated to her guy that some of the members were just pulling Mungo's leg without him being aware of it.

"Hey, come on, what we need is some quality stuff, guys." Hector spoke out which earn some attention on him. As he reached into the loot trunk case to bring out the shredded wallet to exclaim what he's got with a smile of pride. "Check this out!" Hector knew that with anything, folks have their valuables of credit cards or something in such places, right?

"Oh my, Shredded leather, now there's a sight that's hard to find." Wordsworth said yet again with sarcasm at the cat's little find, it hardly seems quality approval.

"Shredded WHA?" Hector remarked off at what his friend just said, as he tossed the shredded wallet on the ground to complain. " What are you taking about? This here's a primo wallet, mind you!" Hector snapped at Wordsworth that he dare to say his find was not worth nothing.

"Rubbish is more like it, and rubbish is another thing to say tarnish, which in short, it's about as useless as it can be." Wordsworth scoffed off to say that the shredded wallet is nothing but junk.

"Alright, that does it, Wordsworther!" Hector then snapped off at Wordsworth for finally getting on this cat's last nerves. "You just insulted my cat pride!" Hector stopped off for a moment before making a statement of what this means with his face getting up close. "That means GAME OVER...for you!" Yep, Hector was about to go far to get in a fight against Wordworth's insults on his pride.

"Behold, the ruffian is a calling, stand back, he might end up explodin'?" Wordsworth spoke off of what Hector is now doing with more rhymes with his ever so dry face expression still there.

"Wordsworther, Wordsworther, Wordsworther, Wordsworther, Wordsworther, Wordsworther, Wordsworther, Wordsworther!" Hector was making a bunch of repeats of Wordsworth's names being mispronounced, all to get on his nerves for upsetting him on his shredded wallet find.

Suddenly from a nearby bed under some cover cloth, another female cat was waking up from all the noise once she stretched herself out a bit. This one possessed a curvaceous figure (like Dixie) but just wears the pink band stockings from her ankles to her feet and a long tail. Her fur is tan, she has puff and long orange hair, mark eye color make-up, red tiny nose, white eyes with beautiful black oval dots. Her name is Cleo, a beautiful girl cat and girlfriend to Riff-Raff. She lives with these alley cats along with Dixie, as they were the only girls in the bunch that got along with the boys quite well. Most of the time, she was the only one around to keep them in line, like it was today.

"Hmmmph?" Once Cleo was done, she stood up and spoke in wanting the guys to stop their argument. "Cut it out, you guys." She was hearing the argument and knew that it had to stop.

"Huh?" Hector soon yelped and stopped, as he was looking in the girl's direction.

"Cleo, I'm sorry the guys woke you up?" Dixie went off to apologized to the girl for the rude awakening?

Cleo began examining the things in the box trunk with the word 'loot' on it. "Hugh, Jack and Snuk aren't gonna be too happy about this?" Cleo stated from noticing the stuff they have isn't seemingly enough as it would appear to be worth anything?

"I know, they are our caretakers and they are out-of-their-luck with needing things to survive?" Dixie sadly nodded in knowing their caretakers are in big trouble from the sound of things?

Wanting to change the subject, Cleo turns to Wordsworth with this to ask of him? "So Wordsworth, you got the food, right?" Cleo knew that many of the ally cats here had turns to go get their own food once in a while, to help the other out.

This was were Wordsworth began to sweat with nervousness at not seeing this coming? "Uh-oh, well no, you see, it was actually…" The cat stammer in trying to come up with an excuse, but the others weren't buying it.

"Aw, Wordsworth?" Mungo moans at hearing this news, there's no food from this cat?

"Wordsworth?" Dixie remarked off that this guy ended up forgetting to get food for the gang.

"Oh, Wordsworth?" Hector spoke in stating that Wordsworth is in trouble now for letting that job slip his mind.

"It was your turn to get the food today." Cleo stated out in reminding the rhyming cat of his duty for the day, to get some food for themselves from time to time.

"Aw man, it's newspaper burritos again, and they just don't taste as good after a while?" Hector complained off to say, as he was turning to groan of what food they have to eat now to get by, until...

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa." A familiar voice came out which got Hector and everyone turned to see Riff-Raff there at the open doorway with the rope of hot dogs. "Cool it, gang." The alley cat leader got their attention, as he makes their troublesome worries vanish now. "I'd like to introduce you to…your dinner!" Riff-Raff then tossed the rope of hot dogs from his neck in front of the gang that were confused and puzzled by this surprise while stating of where he got them from. "Hot dogs, courtesy of Riff-Raff!" Yep, this ally cat was wanting to be cool in wanting to let the group know, that this was on him to help in their desperate of times.

"Hot dogs! Alright, Riff-Raff!" Hector cheered excitedly, as he steps up to see with joy, they got some real food here now.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the house boat, Heathcliff was lurking around while hearing the voices below. This cat wanted to find Riff-Raff, and followed him to this place.

"You the man, Riff-Raff." Hector's voice compliment his leader on the deed performed on the food retrieval.

"You never fail to come through for us, when we need it most." Wordsworth spoke out in congratulating his friend on a job well done.

"You're the greatest." Dixie complimented Riff-Raff's work on what he's managed to gain was fantastic indeed.

During the voices, Heathcliff goes up some stairs where the voices got louder.

"Duh, yeah! And you're okay too?" Mungo stated out on his cat pal's safety of return with such tasty food.

"So how'd you do it this time, Riffy-baby?" Cleo asked her alley cat lover of how he did this little feat while Heathcliff got over to the roof hole of the boat's deck.

"Let me tell Cleo…." Riff-Raff spoke out in answering while Heathcliff peeked from hole above the ceiling. "Only I could have done it!" He boosted off in stating such a task could be done by him, of course.

"Did you have to fight? Huh? Huh?" Hector asked off curiously while having some hot dogs in his mouth, the same could be spoken for Mungo nearby him. "I mean, did you fight, I mean, how many were there?" He wanted to know if there was any commotion when trying to get such tasty looking food.

"Picture this city…" Riff-Raff began to make his story sound all dramatic while his pals were eating some hot dogs. "8th in Broadway…" Cleo and Dixie ate their share of hot dogs with some left near them while listening to Riff-Raff's story, and the rest of the gang watched with food still in their mouths. "The crowds hustling; the traffic roaring…" Riff-Raff march close to state how the city was like, before speaking in a pleasant tone on the next part, like he was dreaming something while his tongue hang out. "The hotdogs are sizzling…" Yep, that much on the last part was more in truth of someone's dream of wanting some tasty meal.

"Duh, I love a good story with food in it?" Mungo said with his hot dog in his mouth while eating it, he loves hearing some stories when they got some food for thought.

"Oh Mungo, better not let your meal slip?" Dixie replied to her round guy's daydreaming of food, but made sure Mungo didn't lose what he was eating and speaking at the same time.

"Shh!" Hector shushed the two cats and wanted to hear more of this story. "This is getting good!" So far, Riff-Raff's story really had all their attention to it.

"Enter Riff-Raff…" Riff-Raff spoke off to narrate the story, marching in front of his gang still eating their food meal. "One bad puppy. Not just out for himself, but community-minded." Riff-Raff stated about himself to the gang, as most of them looked to the other on where this is going while the alley cat goes on. "But he's not the only one out there." Then the alley cat strolls around the corner to make a dramatic spot in his story to be told. "Enter the opposition." This story was starting to get more scary by the word of it.

Cleo rolled her eyes, as Riff-Raff continued to tell his story in a more dramatic moment.

"A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster." As Riff-Raff said this, his shadow almost made it seem like a real terror. This made Hector gulp in fear and lower himself down in worry, even Dixie held Mungo from finding this scary. "With razor-sharp claws…" Riff-Raff hid behind a pillar, made his claws shown to state what he saw. "Dripping fangs, and with NINE Lives…." Above the deck of the clinging board, Heathcliff stared down while Riff-Raff told his story. "All of them…hungry!" The dramatic part of Riff-Raff's story was really starting to sound freakily scary, but there was more too it; most of it was the hidden truth to what happened?

"Say, why do I feel like he's talking about me, when...?" Heathcliff spoke while trying to get closer to listen in, but yelped from a weak plank creaking. "Creak…." This made him yelp, and start to worry that this plank couldn't support his weight for much longer, as he remarks this to himself with worry! "Uh…oh?"

"He comes at me, Eyes Burning!" Riff-Raff meanwhile, leans low and makes himself act out like a creature about to attack him. Already, most of the gang were starting to get curious, scared, or wondering what would happen next. "I knew my time had come." Hector had his hot dog in his mouth un-swallowed, as he and Dixie held Mungo on two sides while Riff-Raff continued. "Suddenly…" As Riff-Raff was about to get to the next thrilling part of his story, he got cut off.

"BReakkrishhhmmm!" The planks broke off from above the ceiling, and Heathcliff yelped out to cry from falling off. "REOoowwwh?" Soon Heathcliff ended up tangled up in a cloth and fell to the middle of the floor, catching the others attention to see something came down to them.

This of course, made the gang panic and planned to run off.

"AAAHH! GANG WAR! GANG WAR!" Hector cried out and was running all over the place without knowing where to go. "LOOK OUT, IT'S A GANG WAAAAAAAAAAAR!" He still screamed out for fear of them begin attacked by some other gangs.

"RAaarrghghhh?" Mungo panicked and jumped into a trash barrel can to hid himself in from what happened?

"It's true, and now's the time, 'We' gotta take cover and say bye-bye!" Wordsworth spoke his rhymes at the time, as he ran with fear in his eyes away from the surprise event.

"Hurry guys, hid!" Dixie shouted with worry, just as Riff-Raff hid behind the chair near the 'still on' TV, showing fuzz and an aid saying 'Game Next Week' for baseball.

"Hmm…Hpmh?" After everyone had taken cover, the lump under the cloth was moving and trying to get out with a few muffle calls?

Soon Cleo, Dixie, and Wordsworth peeked from their hiding spots, and Hector picks from his spot closes to the thing, as Cleo asked Wordsworth this question. "Well, what is it?" This was something they didn't know, as it came out of nowhere?

Wordsworth shrug off that answer, as not having a clue himself?

Soon, Hector begins to inspect the cloth a bit in wondering himself? "Hey guys, check this out?" As Hector looks closer to inspect the cloth, suddenly, an orange furry paw came out and grabbed Hector's nose! "AAAH! IT'S AN ALIEN! INVASION IS HERE! RUN!" Hector yelped out and screamed in terror, before running off and away from the spot.

"Ugh…what a rough landing, where am….oh right?" Soon Heathcliff manage to pick himself out of the cloth, but now seem worried to look around at where he is, and see's an angry Cleo staring down that made him yelp under the cloth he shoulda stayed in?

"Cool it, guys! It's just a simple house cat." Cleo stated off, as she stares down at Heathcliff, which made him feel nervous to being in a Wild Alley cat home?

"I don't believe it, a house cat?" Hector exclaimed off to snap off at seeing they got themselves a house cat in their home, for which is for alley cat members only.

"I am both surprise and mad, we have a house crasher in our home." Wordsworth remarked off in anger too, to see that's who dropped in on them; an intruder that isn't scary.

Seeing Heathcliff from his hiding spot, Riff-Raff signed at seeing that this house cat followed him here? Boy, talk about a major drag on his part.

"Now, how'd you find this place, house cat?" Cleo asked with a stern face and spoke in demanding an answer, while she, Dixie, Hector, Mungo, and Wordsworth cornered a concern Heathcliff to a pillar pole.

Heathcliff looked around for some help to get out of this bad situation of his.

"I- I- I- I, well you see, it's like this? I jsut followed this alley cat…" Heathcliff stammered up to say, but gets cut off from saying more.

"He's Lying, He's Lying, He's Lying, He's Lying, He's…" Hector was shouting and screaming to repeat himself angrily while jumping that this intruder was lying until…

"Shut up, Hector." Cleo snapped off and kicked Hector backwards to pipe him down from giving the rest of the gang a headache.

"Why of why, would a house cat being tailing an alley cat?" Wordsworth came up to his friends and went off to ask a serious question of Heathcliff coming here from following an alley cat.

"Yeah!?" Mungo asked with his own serious face up close to challenge Heathcliff's claims of telling the truth or not, which was hard to tell his expressions at times.

"I-I, I just wanted some sausages that I helped him get? He promise to share, ya see?" Heathcliff nervously looked to the alley cats to try to explain why he's here in the first place; to get his half of the work he and Riff-Raff did?

"He's a Spy, Gang!" Hector pops out from where he was kicked, already his hands got hold of some tools for defense. "Come on, let's get him! Your dead meat, house cat!" Hector points to Heathcliff, stating he is toast now when the alley cats are through with him.

"Wait a sec! Please, I…I saw him come down?" Heathcliff spoke nervous and tried to look around to see where Riff-Raff was? He looked like it was over, but then did a double look and smiled while excitingly stating this part. "Hey!" He looks to the alley cats and has them look to his direction while stating this out for them to understand his story. "That's him, o-over there!" He can tell he's found Riff-Raff, now these alley cats have gotta believe him now.

The gang turns their heads to look at where Heathcliff pointed, and saw something much to their confusion? "Hugh?" Cleo replied confused to know who the house cat was stating the person was….trying to relax down on the chair couch?

"Hey kid." Riff-Raff replied out, as he sat in the chair, wearing his sunglass' shades to hid his expression, and almost looked like he was watching the baseball game? "What took you so long?" He spoke off a casual response, like he was almost expecting Heathcliff to catch up to him sooner or later.

While this left Heathcliff puzzled, it got more so when Clea spoke to him? "Relax kid." Heathcliff looked up to the female alley cat, as Cleo gave a wink to the house cat that all is fine while the other alley cat boys were laughing at Riff-Raff.

"'Razor-sharp claws?'" Hector came around the lying Rif-Raff to repeat what he said earlier about a fearsome monster their leader was describing.

"'Drippin' fangs?'" Wordsworth questioned with a smirk from knowing that story was false from who Heathcliff here was apart of the story that was greatly…exaggerated.

"'Gaughum?'" Cleo giggled under her breath that the gang was teasing poor Riff-Raff who was trying not to pay attention.

"Gahahahaah?" Dixie laughed out that this was funny that Riff-Raff made up a story about Heathcliff being scary, when the house cat here is hardly something to be feared of.

"I kinda like those 'burning eyes.' Riffy?" Cleo commented while winking her eyes a bit at Riff-Raff's spot, adding a little humor about the eyes from Heathcliff.

"Me too." Dixie added in agreement with Cleo on the orange cat's eyes which made the latter blush a bit, first time some pretty alley cat feline females gave him such praise.

"Uhm, well ge, I um….?" Heathcliff was left speechless about someone complimenting his eyes, he doesn't have much experience speaking to such beauties?

"Hey, keep it down, guys. Game's on!?" Riff-Raff said to his gang in a remarking tone, watching the baseball game on TV. while making himself not show his expression from his shades reflecting the static of the station he's watching. Though in truth, he was still trying to protect whatever dignity he once had from being caught of stretching his tale out on the details.

"Ooooh, boy! Riff-Raff!" Hector taunted and came up to his leader about this new discovery of Riff-Raff's hot dog success. "Top Alley Cat had to get help from a house cat!?" The brown can jumps off and accidentally knock Riff-Raff's shades off his face while laughing after he ran and turned the tV off. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" It was to laugh at, the alley cat that's their leader had to get the hot dogs with a house cat's aid, it doesn't get more humorist then that.

"Hey, Hector, uh...Cool it pal!?" Riff-Raff said cautiously to his friend trying to make fun of him at this moment.

"Come on! Let's see Mr. Big Bad Cat in action!" Hector said in teasing Riff-Raff some more without hearing a word that was spoken.

"Hey, Hector, look!" Riff-Raff said suddenly, as he pointed at something with concerning eyes. "Look!" He spoke again in wanting his pal to see something that was a sight to be earning attention.

"Huh?" Hector replied in confusion, as he looked away from Riff-Raff for a moment at what he was suppose to see, but suddenly…

"YAAAAAAAH!" Riff-Raff shouted playfully, as he pounced on Hector, starting up a wrestling match while having Wordsworth caught in the match.

"Oh boy!" Mungo said excitedly while standing up on the chair. "Duuuagh….Cat pile!" And with that, the purple cat jumped onto Riff-Raff and Hector with Wordsworth in it too with a big splat sound from his weight. "PLUuoophmm..." And from his large body weight, that'll be a little extra weight on their shoulders to be feeling 'aches' and 'pains'.

"Oh, what a bunch of overgrown….Owh?" Cleo complained about this display of senseless fighting while looking away before Hector was swung and bumped into her and Dixie by accident before he later was joining into the brawl. "Alright, that's it!" Cleo jumped into the brawl and was wrestling Mungo at the moment.

"Me too! Reeoowhhh!" Dixie added also to be included and jumped in to join the brawl with the gang.

Soon everyone, besides Heathcliff, got involved in the fight that all started so suddenly...

"Quittin' fighting me, cause I'm not the chat who started this thing?" Wordsworth exclaimed in the fight, while Heathcliff yelped and turn to run and jump into the loot box from an incoming bottle that crash where he was. "CRAshhishshh!" And that smashed bottle went to pieces, these alley cats are a rough bunch when they don't live in a normal home and be normal house pets?

"Oh man, this is becoming too much to handle at once?" Heathcliff spoke off, as he looks out to peek and his eyes went wide from the action, it's like watching wild zoo animals go wild? But it was probably more then from the fighting happening, it was also from something else that…enter'd the scene?

While this was going on, none of the alley cats notice that someone was calling them!? "All right, all right, knock it off!" Of course, the alley cats pay no attention to the voice in question, as we zoom towards the entrance of the home to find two figures had entered the place?

It was a human being who was wearing a red long sleeve jacket with white overall's were the hands are sticking out, a black belt around his waist, black pants, black shoes, and is carrying a sword. He has somewhat black hair, a small black beard, and a long nose. His name was Mad Jack, the Pirate, or former pirate after retirement, and seems to have been having problems with his poor daily life.

The second was an anthropomorphic rat, wearing a blue and white striped shirt, and is wearing a red bandana on his head, has a long nose and at the end of it is a red snot. His name was Snuk, Mad Jack's first mate from the pirate days, now former as well, and likes to spend time helping his pal out whenever he can, he even had with him a bag of fish with a fishy emblem on the bag for the cats it seems.

"Knock it Off!" Mad Jack snaps again that these alley cats that he and Snuk keep around didn't hear him clear enough?

"Gee, what's the matter with you guys?" Snuk asked loudly and puzzled, as the alley cats stopped their little brawl debate to stare at the two caretakers.

"Don't you guys understand?" Mad Jack replied a bit nervous, as he looked behind his back in feeling all nervous? "Veger will be here at any minute, and I don't have a…." He was feeling extra worried and cautious, and that reason was soon cut…?

"Begging your pardon sir, but they seem to be charging at us now?" Snuk spoke out from noticing how the alley cats were looking at the bag he was holding that may have gotten the cats attention!?

"Reoww…Reoowhhh!" Suddenly, the alley cats went a bit crazy from seeing Snuk and Mad Jack holding a bag of fish, and went towards the two.

Soon, Mad Jack notice what his rat friend said, as the former pirate tries to calm the alley cats down from running at them with hungry expressions. "No, no, no, no, NO!" On the last part, the cats jumped and tackled the two pirates to the ground while the bag of fish was tossed in the air and flew out to spread it's hold.

"Hahahahah?" Soon we see Mad Jack and Snuk were in a friendly alley cat pile and the cats tickled them to make them laugh. Riff-Raff was on Jack's right leg while Wordsworth and Hector got the man's shoes to pull them off, Mungo came up to hug the man and rat while Cleo and Dixie watched from the right side in being happy to see their caretakers.

"No, no ticking guys?" Snuk tried to get the others to stop, but he was giggling from having his feet tickled.

"Hahahaha, no, no Mungo?" Mad Jack laughed while the big mentioned cat hugged him and licked his check which made him laugh, all while Hector got a stack of fish from the box out and in his mouth.

"Hechechechech, hohohhoho, they sure love us, hugh Captain sir?" Snuk laughed off from him and Jack holding Wordsworth and Riff-Raff in a nice arm hug before Cleo, Dixie and Mungo came to hug them to show how much they missed them.

"WEhahaha…WOhahahah, yes, I agree?" Mad Jack replied out to his rat pal while he yelped from the alley cat's friendly behavior.

Heathcliff poked his head from the 'Loot' so puzzled to watching the bonding with the alley cats and these two new guys? "Boy, and I thought this was strange enough?" He exclaimed off that this scene couldn't be anymore stranger then it is now.

"Hahahaha, WAchuu, haahh, alright, settle down now….." Mad Jack laughed off while he and Snuk were feeling the love of the alley cats, as Jack tried to get things settle from the excitement when…

"Beeepp…BEEeph!" When suddenly, they all heard a car horn from outside making a nosie.

"VEGER!" Mad Jack exclaimed while he and Snuk got up from the pile of cats, looking at each other with fear and concern while the alley cats seemed puzzled for the time being.

From outside on the docks, was a car parked and out of it came three figures walking on four legs to head down the path that led to Jack and Snuk's boat home.

"Alright, alright! We're coming!" Mad Jack called to the car outside while the alley cats fled from him, as the pirate tried to crawl to get to his feet. "Wugh…ugh….We'll be right there!" The pirate waved his arm up to state to the person waiting that he be there soon, while sounding like it's his worst fear come true.

"Come Captain Jack sir, we gotta hurry?" Snuk spoke to his friend, as he helped himself and Mad Jack to their feet to walk on.

Soon Mungo brought the 'loot' trunk box to the former pirates to give them of what they got so far. "Listen, you guys…" Soon Mad Jack came up, grabbed the 'loot' trunk with still concerning fear, as he spoke this out to the alley cats. "Don't let me or Snuk down!?" Soon Mad Jack open the trunk while muttering in panic and concern of what the alley cat gang had gotten him. "What do you got? Let's see what you got…?" Mad Jack brought up a shredded wallet, gasped at this and an unfolding of some card holders, as he studied this, he then moans in lost. "It's worthless! What have you done?" He could tell that nothing like this could be helpful to them, the cards in the holders were of no value.

"There, there, sir, they did their best, that's all we can try to do?" Snuk patted his friend on the back to cheer him up, even in this hopeless situation?

Hector hides behind Wordsworth in thinking he didn't help out with his prize, as Mad Jack continues on moaning of how they can even use this stuff to pay up. "Oh…how are we ever gonna pay Veger off with…" As Mad Jack searched in the trunk for more stuff, he pulled out something surprising from inside the thing…Heathcliff? "A household pussycat?" Mad Jack held Heathcliff by his collar neck fur in puzzlement, how did a normal un-alley cat get in this loot trunk in the first place?

"Hugh, I didn't even know we could do that to pay off our debts?" Snuk replied confused in why anyone would use a house-style cat to help pay off their debts, though that was not really the case here?

"CREekkffurrghmmm….!" Suddenly, some bursting noise was heard of something, or 'someone' busting in which made Mad Jack and Snuk looked to see who it was that came from the entrance. What can be said is that these things were grey fur with dark-grey spots, pink under bellies, black hair on their backs top and were growling at the group.

On the left was one with no Swahili name because he was known as Ed. He was bald with three tangle hairs, communicates entirely through crazed laughter and sports a permanent idiotic grin. His eyes never seem to focus on anything properly, he has two round cuts on each ear and his tongue is almost always lolling out.

One on the middle was the only female of this trio with loose spike hair and her name is Shenzi, who is confident, collected and constantly scheming, as she is the 'de facto' leader of the trio, and probably the entire pack, a trait consistent with true spotted hyenas; females are usually larger then the males and dominate them. Her distinguishing features are three prominent bangs hanging over her face and a mane that reaches all the way to her bangs. She also lacks the dark grey 'stubble' snout of the males, and the dark patches around her eyes are shaped to resemble heavily applied eye-shadow.

One in the right was the most aggressive of the trio was Banzai, usually speaking in a raised voice, with a shorter temper then the other two, and always ready to get into a fight. But since he usually thinks with his muscles, he still submits to the true leader of this pack, he is extremely greedy, talking about food frequently. His aggressive nature gets him into trouble more often than his friends, such as getting the worst injuries and complains out loud to the other two. His distinguishing features is his unusually heavy eyebrows, but apart from these, he is the model for most generic hyenas.

"Oh…hahahahah?" Mad Jack yelps in seeing the hyenas are here, as he and Snuk tried to act friendly towards them. "Look who's here, kids?" Mad Jack replied nervously towards the alley cats who showed stern serious faces at the 'guest' they got. "Ah, company?" Mad Jack replied in trying to act 'all is okay', and tries to pet Shenzi on the head to settle her growls. "Nice, Heynas…?" He tries to be shown as a friendly person to the vicious creatures, but...

"Raarugh!" However, Shenzi went to almost bite Mad Jack's hand off if Snuk didn't help pull it away in time.

"I don't think these guys wanna be nice to us, sir?" Snuk pointed this out to his captain in being the sense of clear reason in what is seen here.

"GRRruuurrghhh!" The hyenas growled in not being patient, as they were starting to slowly make their 'masters' little payer move it out.

Mad Jack yelps from seeing the snarls of the hyenas, as he and Snuk slowly prepare themselves to go up the stairs. "We were…just on our way out!?" Mad Jack and Snuk then ran up the stairs from the snarling hyenas that ended up scaring them to leave the scene and hurry with their pay up.

"Be good with these hyenas fellas, and try not to careful!?" Snuk's voice was heard calling out the the alley cats group with a fair warning.

From that, the hyenas begin to laugh menacingly towards those that remain here for them to 'collaborate' with.

"Henhenhenhen?" Shenzi laughs first while turning to see the gang of alley cats here.

"Hechechechech?" Banzai laughs next at seeing the alley cats before the trio.

"BWuhahahaah?" Ed laughs stupidly at thinking this was funny without much a clue.

Riff-Raff and Cleo looked to the other, as they hear Shenzi ask this evilly little statement. "You guys…miss us?" She was asking this, since the hyenas come around in some often moments.

Heathcliff hid behind a bucket to watch this in fright, not liking how this situation is turning out to be?

"Oh boy, now I'm starting to wish I never bother coming here?" Heathcliff whispered out in wishing he didn't get himself in this mix of trouble by following Riff-Raff for some hog dogs.

Meanwhile, from the boat home's view up above, right on the dock, we see Mad Jack and Snuk slowly walking over to a vehicle with it's lights on.

"Mr. Veger?" Mad Jack spoke, as he and Snuk tried to see the man they were suppose to see while covering their eyes from the bright light from the car's headlights. "I, we, ugh…" Mad Jack tried to make a little chat, but from being in front of a big person's car, that's not so easy? "I um, hugh…?" The car was a big, important limo-zen with three hyenas charging in a pose as a hood ornament while we are zooming from the vehicle's detail works. "Cruusvhmmm…" Suddenly, the lights of the car were shutting automatically, like some car type of the future? "Ugh, he's gonna kill us, Snuk!?" Mad Jack yelps in fear that this person will kill the two former pirates without a doubt?

"Come on now Captain Jack sir? Just calm down." Snuk tries to calm his friend to not get so worried, even though this person they are seeing is a big deal!?

Soon we see Mad Jack and Snuk carefully crossing the edge of the dock towards the driver's spot with their trunk box of goods. Soon the window to the front of the driver's car opens, only for the duo to get some puff smoke in their faces.

"Oh…Oh…Lovely evening?" Mad Jack replies while waving off the puff smoke, as he and Snuk try to breath while trying to chat calmly to the person in the vehicle. "I was just saying this to your three lovely, well trained…" He was about to comment about the hyenas that obviously belong to this person, but….

As Mad Jack started to begin something, someone's coldly sounding voice spoke in demand with a hand brought out and awaited for something. "The money, Mad Jack?" He was clearly asking for money that this former pirate needs to pay him up with.

"Actually…?" Mad Jack spoke, as he handed the person his trunk box while trying to make it sound real good. "I and my pal Snuk, have gotten something 'much' better than money?" He tries to sale it off that they got something that'll be just as great then being paired with simple dollars…he hopes?

Inside the vehicle was a tall, slim elf eared man with a hooked nose and a large bald spot on his head. He appears to be in his 40's to 50's. He wears a suit and a cape, making him appear as a nobleman. His name is Count Veger, who feels superior to all others, has no humor at all. He is quite cruel and sadistic and shows despicable schadenfreude towards those who suffer in a way he clearly sees in delight. But most of all, he's the person that Mad Jack and Snuk owe him money, no doubt the two former pirates got a loan and this person wants it paid up.

"Some luxury items…" While Mad Jack went on speaking, even though the sinister man had rolled up the window. "That should make a significant dent in our debt to you. Hech-Hech…?" As Veger opens the trunk box to look inside it during Mad Jack's nervous chuckle if all is well, but when Veger lifts up the shredded wallet, which ripped and some plastic cards that fell to the floor of his vehicle. "Oh my, I see you waxed your car? Didn't you?" As Veger looked at this mess, he signs while dropping the ruined wallet in the trunk box while the former pirate goes on. "Did they use the bumper on this, cause…I can see myself just fine." Mad Jack was trying everything to sucker up to this loan shark character as best he could to be on the best of terms.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy?" Veger said in annoyance while he shook his head at this and closing the trunk box of Mad Jack's payment, knowing that this stuff wouldn't cut it as payment from his loan to the two outside his vehicle. "CRrruuvhmmmm…!" Suddenly, as Mad Jack was praying on the vehicle, the car's window rolled down which made him and Snuk yelp, and soon saw their trunk coming out again which made the two sheepishly smile to almost retake it, but…. "I don't want your GARBAGE, Mad Jack!" Count Veger snapped at the duo, as he shoved the box in Mad Jack's face which made him yelp in fear.

"Uh-Oh!" Snuk yelps, as he and Mad Jack yelps from the stuff collected got open and was about to fall down below, so they tried to save it?

"Oh please, Veger?" Mad Jack pleads while watching all the stuff that was collected fall and sink into the waters. "Oh please, oh please…" He was trying to beg this guy here, but...

"I don't think you grasp…" Veger said as he presses a button that opened the car door to press Mad Jack and Snuk's legs almost over the edge while he spoke. "…The very severity of the situation." He dumps his cigarette ashes on Mad Jack's shoes just before Veger slammed the door. "CLUumpphhmm…." Which from this action, Mad Jack and Snuk held and then lost their balance when leaning too far over the dock's edge.

"Oh no!" Mad Jack cried, trying not to fall off the side of the pier by grabbing the side view mirror of the car. "Oh no, no! We did grasp it" He tried to say this out as saying they did grasp something, sorta, even if it's not the right grasp? "…This is how our grasp looks!" The mirror broke off, and the two yelped to grab it in fear. "GAAaHHAAUuucchhh…HoooHooHoowhhmm?" The two former pirates failed to catch the broken mirror and it fell off the pier, almost taking Jack and Snuk along with it. "GOOOphmm…Hoooowwh?" This made the former pirates yelp nervously from this. "Accident!" Mad Jack replied out after the broken mirror fell into the water below. "Accident! WOohhhWooohh?" Mad Jack tried to say that this was an accident, and yelped from now falling off his balance as well.

"Hang on sir…Wwooohhh?" Snuk tried to save his friend, but he yelped in about to fall too….

"Mr. Mad Jack and Snuk?" Veger asked angrily while reaching out and pulling Snuk and Mad Jack closer to Veger's face from his window.

"Sorry." Mad Jack apologized nervously and with a sheepish smile. "Hugh..Hughhh?" He tried to let off a few breaths of feeling his lung's being cut off from taking in air.

"Aye? Sorry?" Snuk replied in apology too while his hat cover his eyes, both the former pirates had worried expressions on their faces.

"Now, I lent you and your rat partner money, Jack?" Veger stated out that he lend the two pirates money which they nodded with a smile in agreement. "And I don't see it." He pulled the two closer to his face to state he isn't seeing the money the two owe him which the pirate duo shook their heads 'no' in response. "Do you know what happens when I don't see 'my' money, Mad Jack?" Veger asked off, as he slowly moves his one free hand finger to push a button while he brought Mad Jack and Snuk down in his window.

As Mad Jack and Snuk sheepishly smiled, their smiles were turn upside down!? "TAAaauughh…Taaughhhh?" The two former pirates end up having the car's window slowly closing in on their necks while Veger held their shirt collars in his side.

"People get hurt." Veger remarked to say what happens to those that don't pay him, almost nearly choking the pirates even with their fingers trying to stop a useless struggle. "People like yourselves…" Veger took another breath of his cigar, as he still explains his business.

"GAaaauuuch?" The pirates choked from lack of oxygen, as Veger pulled up Snuk's cap, both pirates looked to a light from the cigar?

"Get hurt./Foouuwwwhhh!" On that part, both their faces were covered from the puff of smoke from Veger's cigar, making them teary-eyed, and cough.

"Caaughh…Cuuagh?" The pirate duo coughed with near teary eyes at this while the elf-man lets go of their collars.

"Do I make myself CLEAR?.!" Veger spoke before he yelled on 'CLEAR', he made the closed window glass grip the two's necks tighter up, choking them.

"CLEAR!" Mad Jack squeaked in a wheezy voice in trying to answer the question.

"PERFECTLY CLEAR!" Snuk agreed in a choke as well from trying to still stay alive.

Back in the houseboat, the hyenas were doing their own thing with the alley cat gang watching them with stern gazes.

"You know, Cleo, Dixie." Banzai spoke off towards the two girls in the group while Shenzi and Ed were sniffing the place? "I can't figure out why you'd rather hang around in a dump like this…?" Heathcliff ducked below from seeing this scene in his hiding place, fearing of being spotted at the worst times. "When you could be living uptown, with a class-act." Soon Ed stopped from picking up a scent, a new one, and just as Banzai was trying to make the smooth moves on the two female cats. "Like me?" The male hyena leans over to Cleo and Dixie, much to their disgust of this guy trying to get them to leave their friends to be with a jerk like him.

"Isn't it rather dangerous, when one uses one's entire vocabulary in a short sentence, that still won't help get him either girl to join him?" Wordsworth spoke off in questioning from himself of the hyenas' statement to getting a girl to like him is failing quite miserably.

"Hechechechech, hey yeah, Wordsworth! Get down!" Hector laugh out at the alley cat's joke, and gave him a high 'Five' move to state that was classy. "You bad man, you and those rhyming words." Hector gave more good comments to the cat that made one hyena eat his own words there.

Wordsworth smiled proudly at Hector for the compliment. As he then turned to see Banzai, he saw him directly in his face. "Hey, you got something to say to me, Skinny Feline!" The hyena snarled at Wordsworth, who stammered nervously from overhearing and understanding some insults were said in that strange sentence.

"Uh-Oh, I think I'm cooked, um…well…I…just…?" Wordsworth tried to think of an excuse, but from the mean glare he was receiving, he got nothing.

"Come on, man!" Hector spoke out in defense, and was about to charge until his tail got stopped by a purple paw. "You guys don't scare me! Come on, I'll kick your butts" Soon Mungo pulled Hector back and away from these hyenas, so he held him back next to him and Wordsworth while he struggled to charge on. "Come on, I'll murderous em', I'll pulverize em'! Come on, Reeeoowowohhh!" Hector was still trying to show off that he's got guts to face such dangers.

"Hechehchechehech!" Shenzi laughs at this and comes over while Ed sniffs around to join this fun. "Go ahead." Shenzi spoke out in humor and a smile towards Mungo while asking the large cat to release Hector on him. "Let him go." She love to see what an alley cat like Hector can do against a fearsome Hyena.

"Duh, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Mungo slowly remarked off down at the hyenas to state they pick on somebody that's their on size to be fair.

"Like you!" Shenzi asked off angrily while coming directly in Mungo's face which was no worried? "Big Lard?" She insulted the big fat cat in knowing Mungo wasn't one to get in fights even with such brute strength and be easy to take down.

"Hey, Shenzi, Shenzi?" Riff-Raff spoke off to calm this tension and mood from his stern and angry pals from the others in their home, as he approaches the hyena pack leader. "Is this us losing our sense of humor?" The alley cat leader asked off in questioning if the hyena here was losing out in what humor was about, like 'humoring' someone when they say one thing to another.

"Nah, I ain't lost my sense of humor!?" Shenzi replied off in stating calmly that she's still got her sense of humor. "KIckkk.../Brizizizisisihhh!" She kicked the TV, sending it flying into a corner, wires flying off and falling apart. During this moment, Heathcliff watched this and yelped in fear of the TV nearly getting to him. "See? I find THAT funny! Muph-Muph-Muph-Muph, muph." Shenzi remarked off to state, then laughed in a chuckle manner.

"Ehhehehe, if that's her sense of humor, I hate to see how she does a comedy act?" Heathcliff remarked off from watching that scene, it didn't look funny at all?

Back outside, the Mad Jack and Snuk were reduced to begging on their knees for more time to cough up the money.

"Oh, please." Mad Jack begged the elf-man for more time to pay up against his car. "Oh, please…oh, PLEASE!" He was literally throwing himself to the floor in asking for more time.

Veger puffed up another small cloud of smoke from his cigar, as he stated this to the pirate. "Three sunrises…three sunsets…three days, Mad Jack." He said these things, looking at them former pirates with an evil glare, as he held up three fingers.

"Three sunrises…three…sunsets….three days." Snuk said off, as he counted the number of threes he heard so far i the discussion.

Then Mad Jack counted his fingers and multiplied them. "Three, three, three… That's nine." Mad Jack replied with a smile, looked at Veger with hope while exclaiming the numbers the duo have. "Nine?" He really hoped that was the case, but with his lack of intelligence, however…

"No, you imp." Veger responded off coldly, just as he was shutting his window to reflect Mad Jack's smily face while saying this final message. "Three." That message was about as heartless as the cold reality of the truth in how long Veger is giving Mad Jack.

"Three?" Jake asked in shock with his smile gone, as he then spoke miserably. "Oh you mean…just three days?" Mad Jack held his face and broke out in near tears of how much time he has left, and it's too short!? "Oh my goodness, WAAahahahaha, Huchhuuuuch?" He was literally crying in agony that such small amount of days seems out of his hands.

"There, there sir, I know it's a short request." Snuk patted his friend to cheer him up, but then….

Then Mad Jack wailed in a dramatic yell out to his misery. "Oh, I'M HAVING A BAD DAY, SNUK!" This was definitely him breaking down, things can't get much more worst then they are now.

"BRRREeeepphmmmm!" Soon Veger honked the horn of his car; a signal for Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed to come back.

"GEhhhihih…WahahahaAAAAhhhh?" The horn scared Mad Jack enough to have him and Snuk fell backwards off the pier and into the water. "SPLaasshhhhh!" The splash sound that was heard was the duo hitting the surface of the river.

Back in the houseboat, Shenzi heard the horn. Then as she turned her attention in that direction, her companions spoke up.

"Heh-Heh, Shenzi!" Banzai spoke to his 'leader' of the pack to get her attention. Soon he and Ed pulled lightly on a newspaper, tugging a scared looking Heathcliff that looked up to the mean hyenas. "Look what me and Ed found?" He spoke off with a sly and mischievous face in seeing what was found, was something good…for them that is.

"Forget it, Banzai, Ed." Shenzi replied off from her two pack members on the little details, as they got to leave. "We gotta go." She knows that when Veger wants them, they got to respond without question.

"I like house cats." Banzai exclaimed evilly while not listening to what he was told, as he and Ed looked down at the cornered orange house cat with smiles. "I like to eat 'em!" He spoke with such wicked and vile thoughts in what he does when a innocent house cat is right before him.

"Heheeh…Hahahaha!" Ed laughed stupidly, as the two were showing their teeth in wanting a taste…of their prey?

Heathcliff backed into a back corner, looked around all terrified while staring at the hyenas about to make a meal…outta him! "Back…Back I say, you…?" Heathcliff then closed his eyes tightly and swiped his claws at the approaching danger. "SCratchhsshh…" That one act left four diagonal scratch marks across Ed's nose before…

"BWAaaahahaha?" Ed screamed in pain, as he bumps the stuff he and Banzai had their heads under, sending stuff flying while Heathcliff ran from the hyenas in fright. While the alley cats yelped from the falling and breaking stuff from their home almost hitting them, this action caught Shenzi's attention.

"Ruurugghhh!" Banzai growled while Ed was recovering, just as Shenzi pass the two before they recovered to join their leader.

"RRRrruuuarrghh!/BWahahahaah?" The hyenas and Ed's maniacal laugher growled, as they cornered a worried Heathcliff to a corner with no way out until….Riff-Raff slide in with his cane in hand, protecting Heathcliff from these guys.

"Get out of my way, Riff-Raff!" Shenzi snarled at the top alley cat to move since all three hyenas were in a bad mood to be stopped now.

"That's enough, Shenzi!" Riff-Raff snapped off at the brainiac member of the hyena pack. Soon Heathcliff yelp for cover in fear before the other animals of Cleo, Dixie, Mungo, Wordsworth, and Hector stood in front of the orange cat, ready to fight.

"Hurgh?" The hyenas yelped at seeing this group is joining forces to stop the trio from getting what they want. "RRrruuurgghhh?" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed just kept growling when they heard another horn calling. "Beeph…Beeeeeeeph!" This made Shenzi and Banzai looked in that direction, knowing their master is calling them to hurry.

"Run along, Banzai." Cleo replied off to the hyenas, as the two mentioned characters looked back in anger at the alley cats protecting the house cat.

"Your master's calling." Dixie remarked off to the one hyena, Banzai, that tried to make the moves on Cleo and her to leave now…since Veger doesn't like to be kept waiting.

"Grrr… Urrgh?" Banzai & Shenzi was about to growl at that remark, but the latter had to keep a cool head while the other two weren't much on that department while lost in their temper.

"Beeeph…Beeeph…Beeephhhmmm!" Another horn sound was made, giving the hyenas another calling to hurry it up.

"Come on, Banzai, Ed." Shenzi said to the two hyenas, and she, Banzai, and Ed began to walked away while the alley cat gang stood to protect Heathcliff from these guys, as they watch them go. "We ain't finish yet, Riff-Raff!" Shenzi remarked off, as she and the other hyenas were by the stair entrance leading up. "You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that house cat!" Upon hearing that, Heathcliff's eyes widened in fear at hearing that decrement….he's the first to be targeted by these wicked creatures.

Soon the hyenas were up at the top and making their leave, before Hector came from below to snap angrily at them."Oh yeah? You guys don't scare me! Come on back and say it to my face!" As he said this, the hyena trio had left, but Hector was still yelling up at them to even climb one step to shout for their attention. "COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!" He then ran back to the gang with his eyes closed, as he spoke proudly. "Yeah, those three will think twice before hassling us, pal. Heh heh heh." With that, Wordsworth and he gave a high five move for seeing they drove those three brutes away.

"Alright, kiddo." Riff-Raff said to Heathcliff, as he soon came up to the alley cat group. "What'd I tell you guys?" The cat leader then looked at the rest of the gang while making this statement. "Old Riff-Raff can really pick 'em, huh?" He motioned off in how he's managed to outdone himself again here.

Riff-Raff held out his right hand for Heathcliff to slap. When the house cat made a move, Riff-Raff pulled it away to make a thumb 'okay' sign pointing behind him.

"Hmmm, not a bad move?" Heathcliff thought out loud with a smile on his face in seeing what this alley cat just did there.

The door then flew open which made everyone looked with concern faces, as Mad Jack and Snuk came in all soaking wet, from getting out of the river water.

"Ugh…three days…" Mad Jack groaned while he let his coat fall off of him and not bothering to pick it up, too depressed.

"Aye sir, that don't give us much time?" Snuk replied out in concern for the two former pirates, three days to pay up so much debt…seems almost unlikely, really.

The gang of alley cats and Heathcliff watched their sad and miserable caretakers mope a bit, mostly Mad Jack.

Then Mad Jack plopped back in his recliner with Snuk bringing his own out. Mad Jack takes off his wet shoes off into the corner.

Riff-Raff's gang and Heathcliff looked on in worry and concern for those that are in trouble.

"How are we ever going to come up with all that money?" Mad Jack asked this while Riff-Raff moves out over to the depressed pirate. Soon the other alley cats were moving over to where Riff-Raff went, in wanting to help, leaving Heathcliff behind in wondering what they would do?

"I don't know sir, it seems a real tough thing to get in three days?" Snuk sadly shook his head in a downer mood, knowing how his pal is feeling?

Hector and Mungo came from below Mad Jack's chair, as the man spoke in more self-pity. "What's the use?" Soon Riff-Raff was pushing a footstool each for Mad Jack and Snuk while Mungo help lift their feet to help them be at ease. "We'll never get out from under that manic." Mad Jack said without hope, as Hector came up to put on each of the two's, their own slippers.

"Right sir, it maybe wasn't a good idea to get a loan from Veger when we retired from being pirates after loosing the Sea Chicken?" Snuk sadly remarks off in signing from the old days, the two needed money after they retired, and now look at the mess they are in.

Soon we see Cleo and Dixie pulling out a blanket out from Cleo's little bed spot she snoozed in before. "Huugh?" As Mad Jack signs, Heathcliff comes up from watching the alley cats try to help cheer their caretakers up as much as possible? "Our days are numbered…" Then Mungo grabbed two spare fishes from the floor while Mad Jack complained in his own grief. "And the number is three." Soon the animals of Dixie and Cleo on one side and Wordsworth on the other put around Mad Jack and Snuk a blanket each. "It's hopeless." Soon Mungo puts a spare fish in Mad Jack and Snuks' mouth, and the pirate duo unknowingly bit into their slices. "Curgmmm…Curghmmm…" The sad and concerning faces of the alley cats looked on in worrying for their caretakers, as they wish to help them out in anyway possible and what they had done for them. "Guuughmmm…?" As Mad Jack and Snuk were still eating, they looked around to notice what the alley cats were doing for them, trying to help cheer the pirates up in their state of misery? "GUulphmmm…." Soon Mad Jack and Snuk swallowed their meal, feeling at least more happy to see that even in their hard times, they have loyal friends.

"Gee Mad Jack, maybe it's not 'all' bad for us after all, these guys are trying to cheer us up, after all?" Snuk spoke in noticing how the alley cats were trying to help the two out, and they are very loyal to the two poor priates.

"Yes…Thanks, guys." Mad Jack said with a smile at the alley cats that wish to help them. Everyone rejoiced at seeing they 'did' help in cheering the two up.

"Hehehehe, I guess they are mighty worried about us, sir?" Snuk laughed off from Mungo licking his and Jack's faces in being so happy that the cats helped.

"Hahahaha! That reminds me!" Mad Jack spoke off happily, as he looked around the group for an answer to his question while happy. "I saw Ed's nose." Mad Jack looked around to see which of the alley cats had done such a little brave act. "Who did that?" Normally, he is so scared of those hyenas, that seeing such a sight means that someone managed to stand up to such ferrous brutes, who was that brave dare-devil?

Snuk then looked at Hector before he asked him this question. "Say Hector, did you do that?" The rat felt that Hector, being a rick-taker, would have done the deed?

"Nope?" Hector said in his cat language, shaking his head that he wasn't the one.

"What about Riff-Raff?" Snuk asked the next contender, earning a head-shaking response from Riff-Raff. "Maybe Wordsworth, Dixie, Cleo? Maybe even Mungo?" The rat asked around to the others, only to earn the answer 'no' from the rest. "Gee, I wonder who did do it?" He rubbed his noggin in belong completely out of guessing who could have done such a deed if none of these alley cats?

Soon Riff-Raff helped up Heathcliff to Mad Jack, as the man picked the orange house cat while the latter was concern about meeting these people, until the man smiled at him. "You?" Then Heathcliff became happy, and started to 'per' under Mad Jack's neck to be friendly. "You?" The Mad pirate asked Heathcliff with a smile, and then laughed while he and Snuk looked at the brave cat, as Heathcliff licked their faces with a smile. "Hahahahah? That took a lot of guts." Mad Jack exclaimed, as he and Snuk then stroked under Heathcliff's neck, as he liked it while the man spoke. "We never had a house cat in the gang before." He admitted this fact that within their group, having a simple house-cat that isn't in a nice home is definitely a different start from whom they have around usually.

"Too true sir, we found these alley cats with no homes or anyone that wanted them, like us? And decided to let them stay with us." Snuk spoke in remembering how they found and decided to take care of Riff-Raff and his pals.

As Mad Jack stroke the orange cat's fur, he looks down to the others with this to say…."We can use all the help we can get!?" The man said to Heathcliff with a smile and to the rest, as the others looked to Jack with smiles in liking the idea of Heathcliff joining them.

"Yeah, alley and house cats working together, there's a sight ye never see before?" Snuk replied in a cheery idea in thinking that's a nice thing to think about. The more animals and of different culture styles and talents together, could make an interesting team up.

"NRrruughhh?" Stretching and yawning while Heathcliff sat on the man's legs, Mad Jack and Snuk sank back into their recliners. "Arrrrugh?" Heathcliff was defiantly tired from the newest excitement he has lived through today.

"Alright. Time for bed." Mad Jack replied in a half smile and tired voice, just as Riff-Raff pushed a 'Tilt Seat Light' button on the chair for both pirates. "We've got a big day tomorrow." This made the chairs lean back to allow Mad Jack and Snuk to lie better in a good sleeping position after the man stated what they'll do tomorrow.

Cleo and Dixie started to head over to their bed which they shared from the guys, getting ready for bed themselves.

Mungo then came up with a book in his mouth, and was patting his head against Mad Jack's lying hand. "Duh, can you guys read this to us?" He suggested with puppy dog eyes while acting almost like a dog, wanting a story before going to bed.

"Ahh, no, no…." Mad Jack waved off in not wanting to deal with story telling now?

"Duh, ohh?" Mungo sadly moaned with a frown that he wouldn't get a good night story, he usually likes to hear one.

"Why not captain sir, he's at least wanting to hear a story." Snuk urged his captain to tell the cats a story since they're eager to probably hear it out.

"Achohohoho, alright?" Mad Jack said in giving in now, and Mungo handed him the book while smiling happily. "But just one chapter tonight." He issued that he'll only do one chapter tonight, nothing more then that.

Wordsworth brought over a lamp towards the man looking for a chapter page.

"Ah, let's see…hum…?" Mad Jack spoke in trying to find the right page story of the book he was going to read from where they last left off?

At that moment, Hector turned on the lamp to help out with Mad Jack's view on what he needs to see to read.

"Ah, here we are, here we are; chapter seven." Mad Jack said with rejoice in finding what he was looking for, getting to the spot where the bookmark was, which Riff-Raff and the curious Heathcliff saw where the story begins, as the cats smiled to the other while the man read. "Sparky stopped and he rolled in a field of wildflowers." Heathcliff's eyes widen at listening to this story, as it seemed interesting to him to hear. "The dandelions tickled his nose till he laughed out loud." While Mad Jack read the story, Mungo was breathing and letting his tongue dangle from excitement over Hector's head which annoyed the cat from his big pal doing that?

"And then, something caught his eye?" Snuk stated from reading what happen next from the book to the gang. Mungo and Heathcliff widen their eyes in wondering what happened next in the story, just as Snuk explained it with a smile. "It was Bumper, the rabbit." Hector's eyes widen at listening to this story, even Cleo and Dixie who were set for bed smiled at hearing this wonderful tail. "Sparky jumped to his feet, and ran towards Bumper." The rat excitedly spoke in what happened next in the story.

"Barking out loud…." Mad Jack states this out, as he pretends to bark like a dog near Wordsworth who was near Mungo. "Woof…Woof!" Wordsworth stared puzzled, and Mad Jack saw no response, so he remarked of the cat to try it at least. "Well you try it sometimes?" He asked off that he shoulda gotten a more realistic bark from this person?

"Technically sir, cats don't bark or woof?" Snuk pointed out a fact that both former pirates let slip their minds that cats can't do dog acts?

"Gurhuch…huhmmm, watch and learn, as I impersonate a dog…." Wordsworth cough up and prepares himself to perform an imitation of a dog's woofing sound. "Woof…RrruuWwooofff!" Well that certainly surprised some, even the pirate duo, that alley cat sure knows his stuff in performance.

"We that's cause this one here can do acting, Snuk." Mad Jack replied off his friend's comment about such a fact while Wordsworth did his performance splendidly. "Now, back to the story." Mad Jack goes back to telling the story to Riff-Raff, Heathcliff, Wordsworth, Mungo and Hector while the cats gather around Snuk and him. "He knew that Bumper would run, and that he would chase him over the field." Mad Jack continues to tell the story while those around gather near him. "But Sparky would never catch him or hurt him? Because Sparky was not that kind of dog…." The former pirate captain explained out the vertex of what was happening in the story.

Soon afterwards in a much later time, everyone fell asleep next to Mad Jack's and Snuk's chair. Heathcliff slept on the man's legs, Mungo slept on Snuk's left wrist, and Wordsworth and Hector slept on the floor? Everyone was asleep after a good one chapter story, which tuckered them out apparently.

Riff-Raff then got up and went over to turn the lamp's light off before leaving it.

Heathcliff woke up suddenly, and heard something, as he looked around to spot Riff-Raff heading towards a bed wheel tire with an umbrella and cushion pillows. Riff-Raff pulled out the covers, came around to move the pillows, and fell into bed, wanting to dream away in his sleep.

"Hmm, can't explain it…but I think I like to sleep with the guy that help me find a home?" At the curious mind of Heathcliff, he got out of the chair with Mad Jack, and ran happily over while passing and waking up Cleo who was asleep with Dixie in their bed spot.

"Hmph?…Heathcliff?" She whispered, as Cleo notice Heathcliff come up to Riff-Raff's bed, jumped onto the pillow cushions, and wanted to sleep next to a pal he felt was his first friend? Especially, after never being picked to get taken like the other kittens from his old box home, they all have homes, and now he…maybe this is his new home?

Riff-Raff opened his eyes to see that Heathcliff had fallen asleep next to him. From noticing how Heathcliff sleeps, he somehow saw that the orange cat felt at home with the gang, and felt safe with them, even with this alley cat, it was all touchy?

"You know, for a house cat,….he ain't half bad?" Riff-Raff smiled at seeing Heathcliff sleeping so peacefully, like he kinda liked this orange cat from their first meeting.

"Hmm, I guess Riffy did something nice in the end? I'm happy…for them." Cleo smiled at the two's newborn friendship between Riff-Raff and Heathcliff while going back to sleep herself.

"Hugh, guess she saw us, but what the hay, welcome to our gang…waaaugh…Heathcliff…." Then from seeing Cleo saw this, Riff-Raff smiled and looked down at the sleeping Heathcliff, before resting his head in his pillow to fall asleep again. "Haaughh….cause we are called; the Catillac Cats." He yawned again to mention off this name while slowly drifting back to sleep.

Everyone was now asleep in their own spots for the night, they may not be living the great life, but as long as they have each other to lend a hand, or paw, that don't matter. As we zoom out from the boat home below the docks, over the bridge, and towards the night city lights still glowing on. And just past the two tower buildings and a sky scrapper, was the full moon with the glittering stars to help ease everyone's night. By next morning come, the gang would need to work 'hard' to help pay off a debt, and they won't be alone either. Now with Heathcliff onboard, new things are sure to come along with their meeting to lead them on a new adventure.

**VISION NOTE:** As many will know, I'll be trying to make sure that whenever Wordsworth speaks, it's always with rhymes since that is how he does it with his speeches.

Dixie was a popular female character from Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats, as a good pairing for Mungo. She appeared in 'The Games Of Love' episode, where the two have since been seen as a poplar couple even if Dixie was not seen again since that one episode (or might have been, can't say much since I haven't seen all them episodes that have come out?)

Snuk asking off who did the deed was an extra I wanted to put in for comical reasons, so that the caretakers would see that no one else did such a thing, but a new person in their group.

**VISION NOTICE:** A plot in how Mad Jack the Pirate and Snuk came to be in their state is briefly explained here.

Gotta admit it here, this was a **VISION** I found very good to try out for it felt so thrilling to imagine it. And now, the VISION-KING will plan the next step in which another chapter afterwards shall tell a different story? Where the gang have to find a while to earn some big cash of moment in three days. But during the process, Heathcliff comes to meet someone that finds him….a cat needing a home? Yes, to **IN-VISION** such a story will indeed be something you can't wait to see. Especially for those of us that are Ducktales/Darkwing Duck fans of the Duck Universe in wanting to see such characters appear here? Well don't threat, and don't fear, cause in another time, such things will come to those that wait. So until then, please do enjoy what is presented here, and very soon….more fun will come our way?


	4. 04: Meeting Gosalyn

Author's Note: Hello to many of you, my loyal viewers and followers out there, to another beginning. You must be ready to **ENVISION** what I got here for today, right? The "King Of VISIONS" shall be presenting something here to be where the next cast of crew get introduce in my story (especially those that like two different shows in a Duck Universe?). So **VISUALIZE** what you're about to see here, cause it'll be funny to see, and even more so, with some referred gigs that'll be all too familiar to some? Mysterious, right, well while it all sounds nice, I will have to give some important news to you all by the end of this chapter. So just enjoy, and lets see how the fun goes…shall we?

**Chapter 04: Meeting Gosalyn**

Bright and early the next morning from where we last left off from the night, we see down in the streets of Toon York a vehicle that had the gang in it? It was a Red and White Cadillac, it's hood ornament was a silver trophy cup, and a blue and white striped wind-sock dangled from it's radio antenna. Unlike other Cadillacs, this one was a treasure that the gang got that has the ability to change into an airboat and a camper. While despite being depicted with no tires, the Cadillac is still very fast. "Beepphhh…Beeephhh!" The Cadillac is beeping with Mad Jack behind the wheel and Snuk in the passenger seat while the rest of the alley and house cats were in the back, as they were driving downtown.

"Okay everybody, listen up well, our captain, Mad Jack's got the plan for the day." Snuk stated to the cheery group in the back, as they wait to listen to the plan.

"This is the big one!" Mad Jack replied to his animal pals while showing the number 'two' from his fingers to state this. "We've got two days to do or die." That's when Mad Jack went back to honking the car's horn to the other drivers. "Beeephh..BEeephmmm!" He wanted the other drivers to move it and let him through.

"Good thing we got this Cadillac from the junk yard, sir, and got it fix for travels?" Snuk stated on the ride they were using for their travels, if they didn't come across it, they have no wheels for travel usage.

"Yes, and I think our feline group needs a code group name…hmm, for some reason, I'm going for; the Catillac Cats, how does everyone like that?" Mad Jack replied to his rat friend while thinking of a cool nickname for the alley cat team, and asked if their animal friends liked it enough to be refer by that.

"Reeowoowhhh?" All the alley cats 'meow' at liking the idea, it sounded like a perfect name to be called as a group. Especially considering that they liked to be called that when they got the cadillac here that fits perfectly for the cats living on the alley life.

"They like the name, sir." Snuk replied from seeing the happy expressions on the cat's faces.

"I knew they would, now explain to one of them of their task, Snuk." Mad Jack replied off to ask his friend to give one of them cats their task mission for the day.

"Aye-Aye, sir!" That was when Snuk saluted and picked things up from here to explain to the others. "Riff-Raff, you keep an eye on the new house cat kid." Riff-Raff looks to Heathcliff, but smiling at one another like they were close pals while Snuk continues to state what he and Mad Jack are explaining. "Show him the ropes of everything you guys do!" At that moment, Riff-Raff gave Heathcliff a noggy on his head which he didn't mind at all.

"Consider it done." Riff-Raff replied out in understanding his orders on what his task was.

Soon Mad Jack turns the car around a pole to go into an alley way while explaining things more. "We don't want to put any undo pressure on you!?" Soon the gang are driving a bit through the alley while Mad Jack continues to encourage the group of their mission assignment. "But while you go off to do what you always do, I want you to keep one thing in mind…" Just as Mad Jack was about to state something very important, the un-expected happened while going down further in the alley? "Crasshhmmm?" From the loud crash sound, it was from a bad drive that the gang crash their ride a bit in an uneven balance. But everyone was alright, just a little looped out of place from how they normally sit?

"Ugm, is it, watch were we go to park?" Snuk asked from seeing they weren't paying close to where they were driving?

"No….Dead men do NOT buy Cat food!" Mad Jack exclaimed dramatically in answering Snuk's question while standing up a bit from the crash and going on with the others puzzled in what the man is going on (for the latter part). "So, big smiles, and get out there…and fetch!" Mad Jack finished at once and waved his hand out for the cats to go and fetch something good to help them out.

Soon all of the alley cats got out and lastly was Heathcliff from the backseat.

"Take care, guys?" Snuk waved off while Mad Jack tried to get the cadillac started to drive off on the pirate duo's own mission. "Prooffguhmmm!" Of course, it blew out some smoke by accident which caused the others to cough.

"Cough…cough…,cough?" Once the smoke was gone, and the Catillac Cats gang were alright and together, it was time to start things off.

It was Riff-Raff that spoke to get the gang's attention on him, as he spoke to explain their current situation. "Alright, if Mr. Count Veger don't see some cold, hard cash soon, we are hyena chow." As the rest of the alley cats were following Riff-Raff out of the alley, Heathcliff looked around quote happy to be with friends. "Come on." At that part, Heathcliff went off to join the rest, as they leave the alleyway to enter the open streets on a side walk to find as much money as possible. "We'll start on Columbus Avenue." Riff-Raff pointed off in where they shall firstly begin to find some way to earn enough to pay off the stingy shark-lawyer elf.

"Soooo, what kind of work do you guys do, anyway?" Heathcliff later asked the guys this question, as they went down the market avenue.

"Investment banking, man." Hector said off to the new member cat, as he took a green apple from a box of apples and tossed it to Wordsworth, who caught it and took a bite. "Did you read about us in the Wall-Street Journal?" Hector asked off if Heathcliff ever caught a glimpse notice of the Catillac Cats from their last act.

"Really?" Heathcliff asked in amazement with a smile, as he was with Wordsworth when he heard this surprising issue of news.

"Why yes, we were Captains of Avenue Street, right off the bat." Wordworth answered with a smile at the new cat's curiosity while rhyming it too.

"Wow! Can I be one of those, too?" Heathcliff asked in really being interested to be apart of some famous gang and be heard about too.

"Hey! When you got pals like us, you got all you need." Riff-Raff said off in feeling proud of himself and his group, as they still march on the side walk.

"Okay, Riff-Raff. Whatever you say." Heathcliff said in easily understanding of what Riff-Raff just stated to him here.

"We got to clean you up, kiddo." Cleo bends down to state something to the puzzled Heathcliff while Dixie joins in to say something too.

"And give you some on-the-job training." Dixie spoke off next of this fact to Heathcliff, as she and Cleo move ahead of the orange cat.

Soon, Cleo began to sing "Streets Of Gold" with her head up high.

Cleo:_** Ooh, yeah!**_

_**Now listen up**_

Then she came near a crosswalk with Heathcliff while she sang, and he listen to Cleo.

_**You've got a lot to learn**_

Cleo puts her paw out to stop Heathcliff from crossing the street when a truck was passing by.

_**And if you don't learn, you don't eat**_

Suddenly during Cleo's singing, a bread truck had passed by, and hit a bump while it's back door was open. That was when a loaf of bread fell from out of the truck, and it bounced off of Mungo's head in puzzling him, Riff-Raff caught it and tossed it to Hector. "GGguuphhhm?" But from the force, knocked Hector back with a little yelp from that action.

_**But if you're tough**_

Soon the gang then started to cross the street with Heathcliff moving ahead, Cleo leading Dixie, Riff-Raff, Mungo, Hector and Wordsworth in making themselves seem important.

_**And always use your head**_

On "head", Heathcliff ran ahead while looking back to his friends, but accidentally ran headfirst into a lamppost.

_**You'll feel right at home on the street**_

Cleo exclaimed this part while looking down at Heathcliff to give him a wink to state out something from what she said, about using one's 'head' for thinking, to feel right at home on the street when surviving?

_**When you've got talent, ev'rything is free**_

Soon Heathcliff got up from seeing his silliness, then ran over before he walked right next to Cleo in a cool way to be apart of the group.

_**Watch how we do things, oooh, I guarantee**_

Cleo states out to the orange cat, as she, Dixie, Riff-Raff, Mungo, Hector, Wordsworth stopped by a cross walk before….

Cleo and the rest of the Catillac Cats (except Heathcliff): _**You're gonna see… how… the best survive**_

Soon the alley cats except for Riff-Raff and Heathcliff all jumped up and onto the street, which caused a lot of cars to stop while the alley cats danced across the street while being cool.

_**We make an art… out… of staying alive**_

Heathcliff smiled at this, and decided to jump and act cool with his head held high except…the orange cat was not seen and the cars were driving with HIM in it! "YIKES!" Heathcliff yelped in suddenly seeing this, and began to panic?

_**If you do just as you're told**_

Heathcliff attempted to cross, but was caught in the middle of the traffic, tried to run one way, but got cut, then yelp to run back, but yelped from a car ahead and duck himself down when it pass over him.

_**These are streets of gold**_

The Catillac Cats gang sang from their spot, like they weren't worried of the missing house cat cause…Riff-Raff manage to run out and save Heathcliff, as the leader of the alley cats brought himself and their newest member to where the others awaited them, as they all had smiles of getting out of that mess.

Soon we see more sights of this big city, like seeing the best spots in Toon York City!

_**Ev'ry boulevard… is… a miracle mile**_

Heathcliff looked up from the sights, and smiled, as he see's the back of the gang of alley cats dancing up their cool act on the side walk. Heathcliff went to join in on dancing with his friends with his eyes shut, thinking nothing bad could happen now….

_**You'll take the town… and… you'll take it with style**_

Until Heathcliff open his eyes to stop and yelp in terrified fear at what got in his path; a mean-looking dog that came out of the alley the group was passing. "GRRRruuuugghhh!" Heathcliff ran for his life, as the mean dog went to chase the orange cat with his growling noise…but then the mean dog yelps to a halt with a fear look at what he saw in front of him!?

_**If you play it brave and bold**_

"GRrruururghhh!" In front of the mean dog was the male alley cats snarling at the K-9 that was trying to come after there pal while Cleo and Dixie sang before they join in on the 'snarl fest' too!

_**These are streets of gold**_

"Yarp-Yarp, YAaarrph?" The mean dog ran off, whimpering for coming up against these tough looking guys.

"Warf-Warf-Warf, Warfhhh!" Heathcliff was yapping at the mean dog like a crazy dog before turning to his pals with them all sharing smiles while the Catillac Cats laughed at this and ran off happily with the orange cat following them.

Soon we see their shadows from a brick side wall, Riff-Raff stopped which was followed by Cleo, Dixie, Mungo, Wordsworth, and Hector which each one made a groan from the impact. "Gurph…Gurph…Gruphmm…?" This was just at the time the song had ended when the gang had skidded to stop and then bumped into each other?

"Well, well, well." Riff-Raff replied off with a smirk while going on at what he's seeing. "What do we have here?" He spoke with a curious mind and tone in having his face expression show that of…an interesting opportunity.

Suddenly, what came from the streets was a fancy limo-car of tan detail pulling in from one side of the traffic.

"Alright! A Chauffer Shuffle!" Hector exclaimed gleefully at seeing the car, that's one highly expensive vehicle, the gang could use something of 'that' to help them with their loan debt.

"Listen up, gang!" Riff-Raff spoke to the gang, as they gather around for the leader of their team to explain his plan of action. "Mungo, give me a fender-bender at two lights." He wiggled off his head in wanting this strong alley cat to help out in a secret maneuver phase.

"Duh, okay boss?" Mungo nods in understanding his job assignment without asking any questions.

"Hector, you're in charge of electronics." Riff-Raff gave the next order to Hector to handle the electronics of the target.

"Got it, Riff-Raff!" Hector nodded in response to his job he's been assign to do, no sweat right.

"Dixie, Cleo and I will work crowd." Riff-Raff looked to the last two girls to state their job of working with the crowds during the plan. "Wordsworth…" The Riff-Raff looked towards Wordsworth, knowing what role he'll get to play in all this, as the girls watch this out.

"I know, I know it all too well." Wordsworth replied out with a dry look, as he exclaimed a dramatic pose to sarcastically state this. "My public awaits for the next act, this cat's got to act with." He proudly stated that what he's gonna do, is something where lots of folks will get to see him…do acting?

"Wh-wh-what about me?" Heathcliff asked Riff-Raff with awaiting smile and wide eyes for his task to help. "What do I do?" He wants to be of any help to the alley cats, after all, he's apart of the gang now.

"You help Hector, after all, them wires can be shocking if he's not careful." Riff-Raff quickly told the orange house cat what his job is going to be, though Heathcliff is new, he believes the new cat deserves a chance to help them out in their cause.

"Alright, come on, new guy." Hector replied off to say, as he came up behind Heathcliff and wrapped his arm around the happy orange cat's shoulder neck. "Let old Hector show you how it's done." Soon the gang know of their task, as Hector continues to reply in them going to do their job. "Eh? Come on, come on!" Hector was very eager, and wanted the gang and him and Heathcliff to do their part.

"Ready? Go!" Riff-Raff said to the gang in issuing the signal to go, and they all started their missions. Hector and Heathcliff went over to the street while the others went down the alley to do their mission objectives.

Soon after Hector and Heathcliff jumped onto the back of the car, we hear a girl's voice speak out? "Launchpad, listen to this." Soon the limo turns around one corner, as the girl's voice continues to speak? "After a little sight-seeing, we left Paris by car for the con…" We now see the inside of the car, and see two beings inside it.

Upfront of the driver's side was a a anthropomorphic duck dressed like a pilot with brown baggy pants, black boots, a red puffy jacket, a yellow scarf tied around his neck, and worn pilot headset with goggles on top. He appears physically fit with a more muscular torso with white feathers, four fingers, a large bird's beak, orange hair stuck out from his middle forehead from his pilot's hat, and his eyes are light-aqua blue. His name was Launchpad McQuack, a usual brave, good-hearted, and slightly intelligent, but he's also a pilot. He's also a skillful pilot, he just has very bad landings and almost always crashes instead, but from his credit, he and his passengers always survive crashes, and he takes a strange sort of pride in being able to crash any imaginable aircraft ("If it's got wings, I can crash it!" he has proudly proclaimed). But at the moment, he is the driver of the limo while his passenger read him a note.

In the back seat, we see someone who was the voice we heard from outside the limo, as we see what she is? She is an anthropomorphic duck that's nine-years old, tan feather skin, yellow leg/feet and a small beak, orange hair that's a bit messy and two pigtails behind her head and has emerald green eyes. She wears purple/white sneakers with shoelaces, a light-violet short-sleeve shirt that covers her whole small body with the number '1' on the front, and two light-violet bands around her pigtails. Her name is Gosalyn Mallard, a young girl being watch over by Launchpad, a friend of the family while her 'dad' and her 'new' mom are away, which is why she's reading a letter in her hands at this moment.

"Confere…" Gosalyn tried to read the message, but the word was very unclear and she really had a hard time pronouncing it.

"Conference Gosalyn, heheheh, that's what it should say?" Launchpad said off from his driver sit to correctly state the word the little girl was trying to say, and let off a cheery giggle too.

"Oh, yes, conference, thanks." Gosalyn nodded off in thanking her driver for the help there, as she read the rest of the letter. "In Rome on Wednesday…" Gosalyn flipped one letter to read another letter behind it, but…. "'Gosalyn, I'm afraid your father and I won't be able…to make it…'" Gosalyn was suddenly beginning to look sad, as she stopped reading and sighed sadly as she put that letter down. "Hugh." By the sounds of it, this girl was showing signs of sadness?

"Is there anything wrong, Gosalyn?" Launchpad asked the girl in the backseat with concern, as he looked to his middle rearview mirror to see what was troubling the poor girl. "Is-Is your dad and Morgana alright?" He asked off in thinking there was a problem with Gosalyn's folks?

"They're staying longer." Gosalyn told Launchpad sadly, ever since her dad and his girlfriend; Morgana Macawber, left to be out of town for a while, she's been kinda lonely in this summer trip to Toon York City.

"Oh, don't worry; Gos?" Launchpad said, trying to cheer Gosalyn up about the matter. "I'm sure that DW and Morgana will be home for your birthday." He spoke off in mentioning his buddy and the woman that were away while Gosayln was with him to be watched over.

"Hugh…No." Gosalyn said with a sigh, feeling that neither her father or his girlfriend would make it.

Launchpad sighed and calmly continued to drive along, he really hopes something could cheer Gosayln up soon.

"Beeepphhmm…." As the limo's car honks, it wasn't long until Mungo rammed his head into the side of the car. "BUumphhh….." To those inside, it just felt as if they'd hit something.

"Oh!" Laucnhpad exclaimed to yelp from the impact, as it surprised him without warning.

"What was that?" Gosalyn asked her guardian in wonderment of what hit them? "Did we crash into something?" She asked off in knowing Launchpad, he musta crashed against something, like usual?

"I…I-I don't know!?" Launchpad stuttered out to reply before making a statement. "I've crash into stuff before, but that was the first something CRASH into ME?" The pilot duck was puzzled by this, yet tried to put on a brave face for the girl. "Now, d-don't be alarmed…" The duck stuttered to keep Gosayln from worrying of the situation. "Beepphhmmm!" He accidentally honked the horn without paying attention to it. "Oops, heheh? I'll be right back." He chuckled off on that silly part on his behalf before he have to go check out on what happened to them.

"Run sparky…." Mungo dizzily replied, from being rattled from the fender-bender, stumbled a bit while Wordsworth came up near the spot. "Wooh, find Bumper?" Soon Mungo stumbled away from the car, just as Wordsworth got into his position.

"Gurhp…Huhm?" As Wordsworth got himself set, he started to pull off his act. "Guugh…Woohh…ugh….I'm hit, and I can't go on, so this here's goodbye, from a cat that just died?" The white cat pulled off an amazingly dramatic stunt of making it look like he'd been hit by the car by laying on his back with his left paw on his chest, and his eyes looked like they were rolled back. "Uuugh?" That last sound was to make it seem like he kicked the bucket, in a way of speaking?

Soon Hector who was smiling and Heathcliff who seem puzzled peeked from behind the car to see what's happening. "Why me?" Launchpad complained while he got out of the car, and Hector and Heathcliff snuck over to get into the limo. "Today of all days…?" The pilot driver still complained about having a crash like this happen to him, he's got some work to do after all, and with Gosayln too.

"Hey, check it out, man!" In the driver's seat, Hector took the steering wheel, pretending he was steering the car. "Beep Beep!' Heheheh?" He laughs out a bit while Heathcliff waited by him with a puzzled, yet cheery expression. "Hey, forget the others; let's take this baby to Atlantic City…hmmm…hmph-hmph, humph!" Hector exclaimed with a smile and chuckled to taking this ride out as far as they can take it.

Outside, Launchpad and other bystanders began to gather at the sight of Wordsworth fake death of being hit?

"Ohhh? What have I done?" Launchpad said in regret, as people began to gather around the kneeling duck. "Oh, the poor thing! Don't tell me he crashed into my car and now…." The duck pilot crashed into other things in the past, but those were objects, non-living creatures like this thing?

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" A woman scolded Launchpad for killing the alley cat here.

"Harming that poor…" A man started to state of what had happen to Wordsworth and who did it.

"I'm-um,I'm-I'm sure that he's all right," Launchpad insisted to the upset crowd of people giving him the hard time. "Probably just a little stunned. Yeah, that's it?" Then he spoke to the 'dead' Wordsworth, trying to hope he never killed the poor thing. "Uh…run along now, little fellow." He even tries to tap Wordsworth's body to get him to move, but the fake cat wasn't bugging? "Go on now, shoo!" The duck tried his best to not be seen as a reckless being, but so far, this acting was too good to think it was fake?

Inside the car at this very moment while the action outside was distracted by Wordsworth.

"He-He-Hey, Hector, what can I do?" Heathcliff asked while watching this brown alley cat work under the car's wiring system under the wheel.

"Well, um?" Hector stammered, trying to think of how this new cat could be helpful, as he exclaimed this idea for thought. "Why don't you be our lookout?" Hector stated to the puzzled Heathcliff before the orange cat smiled at hearing the job he was given while Hector exclaimed in excitement of the idea. "Yah-Yah, that's it! Be our lookout!" After all, if they're doing this job right, they gotta watch out for anything suspicious.

"Okay." Heathcliff said happily and nodded to the job, but then a puzzled thought came to him and he asked a question? "Ugh, pardon to ask while you work, but, what is a lookout?" Heathcliff wasn't even sure what a lookout is or what they do, he's only just started to learn these things.

"Gaugh…gaaughmm…" Hector bumped his head underneath the car's floors, unbelievable that someone doesn't even know what a 'lookout' is all about, this house cat needs to know these things. "Look, just look out the window, make sure it's still daylight, okay." Hector remarked off annoyed, but shrug it off, as Heathcliff listen outside and jumps up the car's pulled out radio to get on top of the driver's front side windows to watch for anything?

"Hmm, nothing so far, guess this isn't so…" As Heathcliff looked around curious of anything, something made him yelp that was a weird noise. "Grummmvhmm…." A worried Heathcliff looked back to turn his head, and saw the divider-window between the front and back seats begin to roll down. "Hey…Hey, hey, hey Hector!?" Heathcliff spoke off a bit nervous to call his pal, as he backs away while warning Hector of what he's seeing. "Hector, there's something back there! I-I-I think you outta see this?" Heathcliff tried to warn Hector of something, or someone, was in here with them, but what or for that matter…who?

"Hey, stop hating me, man?" Hector remarked off of the nervous new cat on the job, as he still had some wires to cut around too. "I only got one more wire, okay?" Soon Hector begins to pull and break the last wire loose from the car's system connectors.

"But…but…" Heathcliff jumped from his spot onto the steering wheel's top while looking nervously at the spot of something there? "Wooogh?" Suddenly, Heathcliff yelps and fell off his spot and hit the ignition keys which started up the car! "Drugurvuuhmmm…..!" That ignition was loud alright, and it would go throughout the car…which meant...

"Britriziziziziisisihhh!" Suddenly, an electrical outpost went through the cut wires, right to the one who held them. "GARRrruughhhh!" Hector screamed of wide eyed while getting shocked from the wires he held that weren't suppose to shock him while the engine was shut off?

"Wowowoohohoho!" Suddenly, the limo's lights, alarms and window-wipers were acting up like crazy which got Launchpad's attention while he held the faking dead Wordsworth.

"WRrooupphhm…..!" Soon Hector was shot out of the car by a living volt of electricity while screaming! "WRAAaarrughhhh!" And that alley cat was out of sight for the time being from how long his screaming was?

"What's going on here?" Launchpad asked in surprise and confusion. Wordsworth suddenly open his eyes, got up, licked Launchpad's cheek, and leapt out of his arms and ran away.

"Let's get out of here!" Riff-Raff shouted to the rest of the Catillac Cats in seeing a busted mission, as he, Cleo, Dixie, and Wordsworth ran away from the crowd that were still distracted.

"Powh-Powh-Powh, Powh-Powh-Powh, Powh-Powh, Powh!" Hector then bashed into some trash cans, three of them before he lied down and sending a shock up the light post, which fried the bulb that broke it out. "BRisisizizihum…!" Once it drop off, it went straight down to the dizzy Mungo and hit his head. "BReakishhhmmmm!" Once that did it, it was rendering Mungo conscious again, strange, but effective?

Back in the car, Heathcliff had his paw tangled up in a wire, and he nervously tried to get it off to get away, but couldn't….

"Oh you poor cat?" A girl's voice said out which surprised Heathcliff to try to get on his feet and run, but he yelps from noticing he's still stuck by one wire around his paw. "Here, let me help you." Soon the hands came with one by Heathcliff to calm him and the other one to help undo the wire. Gosalyn was leaning from over the divided window to happily untie Heathcliff's tied paw wire which he seem calm while she did that?

Launchpad ran to the door, saw it was open, and looked at Gosalyn, panting heavily. "Hugh…hugh….Gosalyn, pant…pant….are you all right?" The old pilot asked her with concern while she picked up the lost and confused Heathcliff into her arms to stare at him. "What happen in here?" Launchpad doesn't know what happened, one minute, things seem bad, then got stranger, before looking less terrible, weird way to start the day in his mind?

"I'm all right, Launchpad." Gosalyn replied to her pal that she was fine, nothing was wrong. She then turned to Heathcliff and spoke in concern for him. "But he isn't, lets hurry home to that Summer Rental place your pal Scrooge McDuck owns." The girl knows that the home she's staying at while here in Toon York belongs to a Rich Duck that is an old friend of Launchpad, as his skilled pilot before he was helping to watch Gosalyn by her father.

"Oh boy, my first crash that was done to me instead of me doing the crash, and now this? What a day, but I guess we got no choice but to head back?" Launchpad signs from all this excitement, first something hit the car, then he almost believed he killed a cat, and now he's letting Gosalyn ask him to hurry back to their Toon York home spot quickly for the lonely orange house cat. This day just got more and more difficult with every turn, almost like it was crashing into Launchpad, but not quite what he was expecting?

Meanwhile, back with the Catillac Cats gang, they came out of their hiding places from behind an alley. Riff-Raff from a box, Cleo and Dixie from a shared trash can, Mungo from a dumpster, and Wordsworth hid behind a place toilet seat. They then noticed someone missing during the whole commotion, especially after Hector's stunt work.

"Hey! Where's the kid?" Cleo asked first from noticing the orange house cat that was with them, was missing.

"Cough…Cough…Cough?" Then Hector came out from sharing with Wordsworth's spot, who looked charred and blackened, said with a cough mix electricity. "He musta been in the car, man?" That was the last place he saw of Heathcliff's location, after that, he thought the orange house cat vamoose, guess that wasn't the picture?

Soon the limo-car begins to drive off with everything fine and everyone in it. Well, almost everyone was good, considering the alley cats saw this action going on.

"Oh that poor little kid?" Dixie said in worry while the car carrying Heathcliff was driving away.

"You were suppose to keep an eye on him, HECTOR!?" Riff-Raff remarked off to his friend before he snaps out that Hector let the newest and youngest member of their group get taken!?

"Cough…Cough…Cough?" Hector made more electric coughs before he looks up at Riff-Raff with a serious stare to make his reply on his protest of his defense. "Yeah well…it's hard to watch anything when you're getting barbecued, Riff-Raff!" That much was true, how could he stop being electrocuted all of a sudden and keep an eye on Heathcliff at the same time, that ain't easy.

Cleo gasped at knowing this was serious, and turns to Riff-Raff to ask what they should do. "What are we going to do, Riff-Raff?" Cleo knows that unless something is done, the owner's of that limo might be upset to see that Heathcliff was messing with the expensive car…and it might get ugly too?

Soon Riff-Raff got out of his box and then asked Hector this question with a more clammer expression with a smile now on his face from getting an idea. "Hector, come with me! We got an orange house cat to go after!" Then Riff-Raff looked back at the rest of the gang, as he gave out orders to the rest. "The rest of you, get back to Mad Jack and Snuk." With that settled, Riff-Raff and Hector ran off the alley way while Cleo, Dixie, Wordsworth and Mungo went off the other way to find their caretakers.

At this moment, we see Riff-Raff and Hector doing some following work by car pursuit. Riff-Raff jumped from a green car to a taxi cab, just as Hector got up to join him on the cabby. It was gonna be a long hot car pursuit, but one where their pal Heathcliff was taken to, they just had to find him and get him back before anything happens to that orange cat….who knows?

**VISION NOTE:** As you can see, I've changed the vehicle of a scooter bike to a cadillac type. It's to be like the same vehicle seen from Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats series when Riff-Raff's gang like to take that car out for a spin, etc. on their adventures.

Well wasn't this a **VISION** you couldn't help but laugh a bit from the humor? And as you can see, the VISION-KING has plans to keep on bringing the funny stuff whenever he can. In the next chapter, we'll see where Heathcliff is being taken to a place he can probably feel…more at home? Meet the new residents of the home, see a little classy song work, and other surprises I will show to really be a great kickoff. And we can **IN-VISION** it all here for our enjoyment, cause there will be plenty to enjoy the next time around. However, as sad as I am to say, next week, I'll be away, so there won't be a new chapter in the starting week of April? But just hang in there, you know that I'll return so that by the week after the start of April, I'll be back to doing my usual posting. Till then, enjoy this work here to your hearts content.


	5. 05: Gosalyn's Humble Home

Author's Note: Greetings to you all, my loyal viewers and followers who have waited so long. I have **ENVISIONED** the next chapter for us to witness something to enjoy. The "King Of VISIONS" is now back in his working seat to prepare his works for you to view, so prepare yourselves now. You'll be able to **VISUALIZE** some of the cast appearing here with both amazed and surprised expressions on your faces. As for what I could mean by that, well….that's where you have to see this tory to find out…what I got in store for you all? So without much further delaying what you all really wanna see, lets not keep you all waiting, and explore what shall happen next here…shall we now…?

**Chapter 05: Gosalyn's Humble Home**

Later on, we see Launchpad and Gosalyn came to a mansion in a rich-looking neighborhood of Toon York. We see Launchpad was carrying some purchased stuff of stack boxes for the girl while Gosalyn held onto Heathcliff, as they were walking up the steps to the door.

"Now really Gosalyn, we can't just take in a stray off the street? Hech, DW might question the very thought?" Launchpad tried to tell the girl about keeping Heathcliff wouldn't be a good idea, especially if her dad learns about it, but?

"But look at the poor thing?" Gosalyn whines to state while she held Heathcliff in her arms, just as Launchpad opens the door to let the girl in before he yelps from his stack of boxes almost falling. "Why he's almost half starved." During this moment, both Riff-Raff and Hector had followed behind, and Riff-Raff pulled Hector's tail back from going in when they had to think before acting while they hid from sight.

Soon we see the two ducks inside the fancy mansion-like building, as Launchpad was setting his coat up on the hanger while trying to talk more to Gosalyn. "Um, I know you're growing attach to the little fella? But yah gotta understand?" As Launchpad was about done putting his coat up, Gosalyn was smiling and walking off with Heathcliff in hold. "Your dad and his girlfriend left me responsible for you?" True to words, while the parent folks are away, this guy is suppose to watch the kid here.

"They won't mind? Really!" Gosalyn told Launchpad with a sincere smile expression, as she then turned to look at Heathcliff who was kinda confused, yet kinda liking this treatment. "Don't worry, little guy. I'll take care of you." Gosalyn cuddled the cat to her cheeks, and soon the two had entered the other door area to another room.

"_Hmm, well wherever I am, it does seem to be a nice place, and a nice person?_" Heathcliff spoke in his mind from what's happening here? He's in a nice place, with some friendly folks, and a little duck girl that wants to be friends with him, who would feel afraid when someone was going to so much trouble to be nice to you?

"Oh boy, and I thought it was enough when we got Sonja here, however…hugh?" Launchpad groans in recalling another matter that happened a while back before he plans to go up the staircase. "Roxy on the other hand, is not going to like this?" The pilot duck said about someone 'else' who shared the mansion with them, and later learning the news of Heathcliff's stay might be a surprise to her.

Upon reaching another room, Launchpad enter the room while preparing on his speaking call.

"Rise and shine Roxy." Launchpad turned on the light, as he spoke with his friendly greet. "Your Public awaits." He said this before he left the room before his smile fades. _"I just hope she can handle a NEW Arrival?"_ The duck thought of this in his head afterwards once he left.

In the room, some curtains were rising up to show some glamorous scene, as we see a small stairway, around the sides were cat-model pose figures. And once the curtain raised up enough, we saw a bed with a clear shade, and we saw a blanket over something, or someone at the time which turns out to be a figure sleeping in it? She has dark-purple fur, a long bushy tail fluff, white paw hands and feet and front belly, and a light violet face. She wears light/dark pink-red socks from her knees to her ankles and a bowtie around her neck, has long black hair that covers her two triangle ears, a violet nose and eye-shadow with white eyes with black ovals.

Her name is Roxy, the family's pet cat that is a very big time star, and for that stuff, we're gonna hear about it soon enough. "WooohhhAAhhh…Auugh?" Roxy yawns from being now waken up from her sleep, then she begins to walk down her little steps wearing a robe stretch across to be drag on the floor. She managed to get her tired self to stroll over to a heart-shaped mirror with one cat model of herself on each side. Once she sat on a pillow and looked into the mirror, the lights around it light up, and she gasped at what she saw. "GAAahhhaaaaahhhh!" That shock made her bed cover robe fall off and revealed she had her hair in hair curlers during her sleep, but she looked like a mess?

Then she started singing "Perfect Isn't Easy" while planning to give herself some makeup.

Roxy: _**Girl, we've got work to do**_

She pulled down her left eye to see the tiredness from it?

_**Pass me the paint and glue**_

She put her left paw in some eyeshadow which she added on to her eyes.

_**Perfect isn't easy**_

At this moment, Roxy smiled off to say this while starting to take off some curlers in her hair.

_**But… it's… me!**_

On "But", she shook her head, sending her curlers flying all over. Then her hair then magically became a nice puff long black hair while smiling and singing up close to her much 'better' mirror image reflection.

_**When one knows the world is watching**_

She then put some 'make-up' powder on her hands while she looked and sang to her mirror self.

_**One does what one must**_

At that moment, Roxy was patting herself with makeup all over until it left a heart shaped puff cloud around her image and faded out into smaller hearts before fading.

_**Some minor adjustments, darling**_

On "adjustments", Roxy was fluffing her belly fur up to the top of her chest (Note: It's fluffy fur, that's all!).

_**Not for my vanity**_

She settle down to sign that part before continuing her singing.

_**But for humanity**_

She soon started to get up and walk away from her mirror spot.

_**Each little step a pose**_

On "pose", she posed in front of a wall, which had four platinum albums and two gold albums on it. All of which she was groovin' her hip to make a sly figure appearance to those that would view her.

_**See how the breeding shows**_

We see a golden cat trophy above with her figure on it while she dances off a bit more.

_**Unh!**_

Then Roxy grooved out to step out in a pose to strike the audience with her style and grace, to leave them stun speechless.

_**Sometimes it's too much for even me**_

Roxy was slowly moving up a bit, and then lays down on a huge couch that was in front of a table that had a bunch of pictures of male cats (handsome and/or famous cats to be precious).

_**But when all the world says, "Yes"**_

Above her was a painting portrait of Roxy, but she turns over her pillow to exclaim something outward from looking at a picture.

_**Then who am I to say "No"?**_

She then picked up a picture off on a small pillow and held it up to her, and kissed it.

_**Don't ask a feline to strut like a showgirl**_

Soon Roxy stood up after tossing the photo out for a moment to stylishly move off her pillow.

_**No, girl, you need a pro**_

Then she got behind a curtain, and on "pro", she came out and leaned on the side with a toothy grin. Soon some tweeting birds are tweeting up by the window before Roxy opens it.

_**Not a flea or a flaw**_

As she opens it and while the blue birds were flapping near her, the cat gracefully lean on one side to sing this out before the birds group held their hearts like they were in love with Roxy.

_**Take a peek at that paw**_

Then as Roxy had her left paw hand up and lean her head over the window's opening, the birds flew around to smile at the cat girl's hand.

_**La-da-de-da-da**_

Then as Roxy was moving back inside, the blue birds followed and swirled themselves around her before making an opening like a swim-dance team from a circle to a star with Roxy's face in the middle to pose.

_**Perfection becomes me, ne c'est pas?**_

Soon the blue birds broke off and went to Roxy's closet to fetch one of her outfits which they were flying back out with a pink one?

_**Unrivaled, unruffled**_

Soon Roxy slowly entered a changing closet where the blue birds dropped a pink ribbon thread and a yellow cloth with black poka-dots in the same spot area.

_**I'm beauty unleashed**_

Soon after that, they awaited with them looking down until…they all yelped out in surprise while loosing their feathers?

_**Yeah!**_

Roxy pops her head out with a sly "gotcha" expression while looking almost like she was very stunting even if she didn't have much cloths on!?

_**Jaws drop, hearts stop**_

On "drop," two blue bird's jaws dropped open with a loving sigh. On "Hearts," three more blue birds fell back while holding their chests, with imagery hearts popping out before they fell off. They were all smiling in a silly lovingly way at seeing such beauty in a most 'stunning' sight.

_**So classic and classy**_

The seven blue birds then went to another window with a balcony to open it's curtains for some reason.

_**We're not talking Lassie**_

On "Lassie," Roxy zipped out on the balcony with the blue birds in her same attire; only she worn a yellow black dotted sleeveless shirt and arm wrist bands, with a pink scarf around her neck and had on a green hat with a flower on it.

_**And ahhhhh…**_

Soon she sang out while her scarf was blown in the wind, during which, squirrels, dogs and cats heard her!?

_**Ahhhh…**_

Soon more cat males jumped over a brick fence to see the action.

_**Oooh…**_

Wasn't long before many male cats, even one tied by his neck to a rail bin gather to the balcony where Roxy sang.

_**Aaoooh…**_

Roxy kept on vocalizing, which made her lose her hat to present her singing figure.

"REeooowwhhh!" The gather cats 'meow' together in harmony of this singing she-cat.

"Reow-Reow-Reow…" Roxy meowed her voice during which some blue birds moved a squirrels tail up to pick a flower which the annoyed squirrel took back. "Reow-Reow-Reow-Reow, REeeooowhhh!" Roxy began to sing this part out longer, as she lens further over her balcony, almost about to faint off it, almost!?

_**Though many covet my golden yarn**_

Soon the smallest cat started to run up a male cat ladder to where Roxy sang.

_**They're barking up the wrong tree**_

Roxy sang out from noticing the male cats of the neighborhood want her, but they aren't likely to get her.

_**You pretty kitties all over the city**_

Roxy started to dance on the balcony rails, and stopped which made her scarf land on the blue birds up front and even tossed off her flower. During this moment, the smallest cat bounce from the last cat he stood on off his nose.

_**I have your hearts and you have my pity**_

Soon the smallest cat got the flower and fell love-stroke down to knock the other cats off their pyramid while Roxy stares down and sang still at seeing these poor cats wanting her so much, yet they can't have her.

_**Pretty is nice, but still, it's just pretty!**_

As Roxy got back to turn in her room, on the second "pretty," she tossed away her worn outfit, and she was back in her usual getup of a bowtie and socketings.

_**Perfect, my dear,**_

Roxy sang off as she marched forwards with the blue birds following her still in a waving dance dancers in the air before Roxy backed up a bit, as did the birds before.

_**Is me!**_

Soon Roxy head out while she sang "Me," while she walked down the steps with the blue birds flying and tweeting their feather wings next to her while doing a can-can-esque dance. The screen zooms out a bit to show the place is big with a candler of crystals above, it seems good until we get..one last close up.

_**UNH!**_

Roxy posed again from her close up which made the blue birds scuttle out which made them lose their feathers in the process. Just as the song ended during the whole introduction to this diva of popularity.

Meanwhile in another spot, we see Heathcliff, as he yelped from something fell and hit his nose, a goopy stuff which he wiggled out? "Wait till you taste this." During Heathcliff's time to wipe his nose clean, he looks up at the duck girl making something? "It's a secret recipe I just invented!" Gosayln declared that she has something she has created to give to Heathcliff.

We see Launchpad is passing by an open doorway to the kitchen, smiling off in his happy moods. "Hay Gos, hechech, I see you're busy in the kitchen preparing ah…" Just then, Launchpad did a double look back inside, and yelped from seeing what's happening? "Wait a Sec. The Kitchen? Gosalyn? Making something?" From noticing it, Gosalyn was in the kitchen with Heathcliff looking to the duck girl holding some bowl and ingredients while the latter cat was on the floor by a stool, but it was nothing to the mess of the kitchen. "Ehhhhechech, my word, Gosalyn?" Launchpad exclaimed a slight chuckle, as the duck girl spilled the bowls on the countertop, and she quickly took a box of some chunky chocolates to pour it in a mixing bowl. "Um, I don't mean to ask this, but don't you think a can of kitty chew would've been the ticket?" The pilot duck asked why Gosayln didn't just open a can that was cat food for Heathcliff instead?

"Nonsenses, Launchpad." Gosalyn shrugged off Launchpad's question, as she picked up the bowl, got a spoon and started to mix it before restating her option of giving Heathcliff some food. "He'll love this!" She stated on referring to Heathcliff while she continues to mix the ingredients together which she smiled still.

"Now Gos, ooh, how do I handle this situation?" As Launchpad tried to start a delicate conversation, as Gosalyn takes the bowel of gold that was label for 'Roxy' in her hands. "Wait, I got it!? I really think we should have waited till your dear old dad and Morganna have…" As Launchpad was about to approach, trying to state a clear point of this girl's folks in the matter of keeping a new pet until…"CReakkhhh…?" Launchpad yelped to a stop which stopped his sentence, and notice from lifting his right foot, he stepped on an egg? "Ugh!" He exclaimed in some disgust before he began to wipe it off which then he heard some noise. "Durgirguringinghhh!" Which made Launchpad groan to complain that it's the phone in the other room. "Oh, brother! I better answer it?" The pilot duck walks out of the room to answer the phone of whoever is calling?

Now Gosalyn had a whip-cream spray to shake while shaking it and holding a golden bowl with the mix meal she made like some announcing chef to the customer. "And for the kitty…" She then squirted a ton of whip-cream on the treat in the bowl, lays it on the ground while talking all Frenchy-like? "The house specialty; Ola Gosalyn ala Coco-Crispeas!" At that time, Heathcliff was started at first, but relax, as the nice girl even tied a napkin around the cat's neck before he dig in? "Puckh…hmm…" Gosalyn replied with a smile, as she licked a tab of the stuff she made, as it was good.

"Hehehe, hey Gosalyn!" Launchpad's voice called from the other room with a mixture of laughter, as it got the young duck girl's attention. "It is your dear old dad and his girlfriend!" Launchpad spoke off in stating who was calling them, some folks they know.

"Gwen Gears!" Gosalyn exclaimed with a smile of excitement, as she ran into the other room, leaving a smiling Heathcliff with a puzzled look when the girl was heading out. "Wait till I tell'em!" She exclaimed in wanting to let her dad and his girlfriend know of some surprising news.

"Hmm, I guess it must be her folks, oh well, can't let her hard earn trouble to making this meal go to waste, so….?" Heathcliff replied off his theory before he shrug it off and decided to try his new meal prepared by a sweet little angel; AKA Gosalyn?

Meanwhile, in the foyer, Launchpad was talking on the phone with Gosalyn's folks.

"So DW, how's your's and hechech, Morganna's trip so far? Your letter said about a conference thing, how's that going for ya?" Launchpad spoke in a chatty tone to ask how things are for his best bud and his lady friend?

Somewhere in Rome during the time!

We see a white feathered duck with a yellow beak and yellow web feet. He was wearing a grey hat with a black line on it, a purple shirt with four yellow dots on the front, a blue sweatshirt underneath, a black cape with pink inside and a purple mask. His name was Darkwing Duck, a vigilante superhero with his secret identity as Drake Mallard, the adoptive-father of Gosalyn.

"IT's going better, LP? Only thing was, our conference was interrupted? Wooh?" Darkwing was speaking in what was happening before he yelped to duck from a….criminal being tossed over him?

"CLAshhppimmm…." Luckily, that crook missed Darkwing and crashed against some trash before the daring duck of mystery saw someone? She was a bit taller then Darkwing, appeared like a magician woman of horrors fiction tale in her red dress, black puff top hair, and violet eye shadows. She was Morgana Macawber, a sorceress and girlfriend to the duck of mystery.

"Sorry duck darling, that criminal was suppose to fly over you?" Morgana apologized to her love while zapping more bad guys at the time.

"No problem Morganna honey!?" Darkwing replied back to his girlfriend before turning back to the phone and spoke to his pilot/sidekick and pal on the situation of his daughter. "Alright Launchpad, tell me the basics? Has Gosalyn done well, is everything at the mansion summer home alright, is she probably upset of us not returning for her birthday? And is everything alright or if there's anything I should know about?" He was asking so many questions, it was hard to make which one he wanted answered firstly?

Meanwhile, back with Launchpad, as he speaks to his pal Darkwing, Roxy is seen walking down the stairs in not seeming bother while being all happy.

"Oh, yes; I assures you buddy, that everything is going absolutely..." Launchpad was exclaiming with a happy-go getters talk on the phone until…He stopped talking for a brief minute when he saw Roxy in her happy moment heading towards the kitchen. "Uh, Roxy? I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The pilot told the cat girl of his warning of not prepared to meet a new 'guest' in the house.

"LP, why are you whispering? What's going on? Is this something I should know about?" Darkwing's voice spoke out a bit annoyed, then a bit angry at thinking something is being kept from him now suddenly?

"Ugh….Everything's fine here…what's not fine? I mean, it's not like I'm hiding something that I need to tell you?" Launchpad replied off while trying to cover up the truth, too bad he did a bad job doing it?

"Oh really, then I must have been imagining the whole sarcasm of your voice in almost believing things weren't fine?" Darkwing Duck's voice remarked off from already knowing that this pilot duck was trying to cover something up from him?

"Yeah, hechech? Everything's fine here…" Launchpad spoke into the phone, as Roxy turned away and was going to make her way into the kitchen.

"They're going to be so excited!" Gosalyn said excitedly, rushing past Roxy towards Launchpad on the phone.

"Ugh, guess what DW! About Gosalyn, well...Here she is now." Launchpad said into the phone, referring to Gosalyn just as Roxy got into the kitchen door.

In the kitchen, Roxy entered without being bothered in her lone presences until, she gasped in shock, and from her eyes gazing down at something. "GAaagh!" For down below her, was Heathcliff on the floor, napkin around his neck, and digging into the meal Gosalyn made all happy-like without noticing who else was in the room? "A cat? But not from the high-stander class?" Heathcliff gobbled down his meal in delight, never bothered by Roxy's presence, but the latter was shock at this unexpected animal in her home. "What is the meaning of this? Reowh! Reowh!" Roxy began to let out a loud 'meow' call for the pilot duck taking care of things to come here immediately to solve this problem. "Launchpad! Reowh-Reowh-REeeowh!" When she got no response from the other room, Roxy had decided to try something else instead with this new cat in her home. "Dissh…I guess I'll have to handle this myself?" Roxy muttered under her breath with an annoyed tone, looking at Heathcliff, as she walked over to him.

"Guphm…hmm…this here's real tasty, heck, this girl should write this recipe down?" Heathcliff replied out, as he was just about to have another bite of his specially made meal when…something over shadow him to look up?

"Hello." A voice said which made Heathcliff look up to see Roxy was looking down at him?

"Lickh…hello?" Heathcliff licked his lips from the meal on his cheeks, thinking he's meant a new friend here?

Roxy tries to make a statement while trying to state this slowly to the newcomer. "I, ah, hope you won't think me rude? Gahh…" She took a little breath before speaking down to Heathcliff. "But do you happen to know, out of who's 'Bowl', your eating?" She looked down to exclaim this with a fake little smile at the orange cat's presence of the 'who' and 'bowl' of what he's eating from?

"Ugm, I'm going on a lim and say….yours?" Heathcliff replied a bit puzzled, yet thunked this bowl may have being this this female diva cat's that he was looking up to? "Oops', sorry?" He sheepishly apologize for not knowing that Gosalyn gave him was this owned cat's dish to receive her meals from?

"Ooh…" Roxy replied slowly in acting all surprise while not much at all. "Aren't you a clever orange house cat." Roxy said with a sarcastic smile and a sarcastic tone while her teeth were gritted together. "Gahh…And do you have any idea whose _home _this is?" As she stated this, Heathcliff was slowly backing up a bit nervous, yet puzzled at where this conversation was going?

"I…ugh…thought it was Gosalyn's?…Right?" Heathcliff responded with a quick thought, and a little smile, thinking that was right, but…?

"Well?" Roxy replied with her little smily act while continuing to go on and while Heathcliff was still backing up nervously. "It maybe Gosalyn's house….To Spend time her from Launchpad's connection to a richer duck himself." Roxy stated to look away in stating the owners of the home and then looked at Heathcliff to exclaim this in a more stronger and streaker tone. "But everything from the doorknobs down…IS MINE!" On that last part she shouted, which made strong wail cry, that it caused Heathcliff to be pushed back from the force.

"Oh Roxy?" Just then, Gosalyn came into the room which Roxy soon notice and dropped her mean act of the young owner's entrance. "I see you meant Heathcliff?" As Gosalyn said, she sat down to join Roxy smiling at the girl's appearance while Heathcliff was just getting himself up from the little yell from earlier. "I came up with that name just now, seems to fit him perfectly. After he was in a heath of trouble dangling on some wires, like he would fall from our car like a cliff, so, that's how I came up with the name." She explained how she came up with the name that was really much, right on the nose of being the orange cat's name.

"Hugh, this girl's good enough to know my name right off the bat?" Heathcliff replied from seeing Gosalyn figure out his name off the bat so quickly before most others did.

"By the way Heathcliff, there's someone else for you to meet, here's Sonja." Gosalyn stated out of someone else the duck girl almost forgot, and allowed a new figure to be seen for Heathcliff to be introduced to.

This next one, was a shorter cat, almost about Heathcliff's size, a white persian cat who's wearing a pink collar and a pink bow on her head. Her name was Sonja, and she was a very nice and kind cat which even Heathcliff took to noticing her right away. She might not be a big celeb like Roxy, but she's close in her own way without being much a showboat.

"Hello, my, you seem like a nice cat?" Sonja kindly replied to seeing Heathcliff, and notices how shy he seems to be from seeing her enter the room.

"Ugh, well I…gee, I never knew I was becoming slightly popular?" Heathcliff sheepishly replied in feeling a bit blush at meeting such a pretty person in his life, to him at least?

"Isn't he cute, you guys?" Gosalyn said when looking down at Heathcliff with her excitement never fading.

"He certainly is." Sonja sweetly replied to come closer to seeing that the orange cat was very cute looking, much to Heathcliff's notice.

"Oh, I think I found my home at last?" Heathcliff dreamily replied in seeing he's got a home, a sweet little girl (duck in a way) named Gosalyn that wants him, and a female cat that his heart has fallen in love with!?

"Great news, my Dad and pretty soon to possibly be new Mom said I can keep him." Gosalyn announced her news to the three house cats that are with her, as the duck girl started to pet Heathcliff who was liking the little rub on his back. "I'm sure you three will be the best of friends." When Gosalyn said this, Heathcliff was kinda nervous of being friends with the seemingly upset Roxy? Sonja, Heathcliff might not have much trouble, but Roxy didn't seem to like a average house cat that wasn't from a higher-class degree?

"I think we might be more then that, what do you say?" Sonja sweetly whispered while petting Heathcliff's cheeks to calm this orange cat's nerves a bit.

"Gee, I um, well, yah see, I…I'm lost for words?" Heathcliff tried to think up some words, but was too lost over the excitement to even think straight?

"Fehmp-fehmp-fehmp-fehmmmph?" Roxy just let off a fake smirk while glaring and letting off a low chuckle to laugh the idea of being best friends with Heathcliff, not likely.

In the kitchen, Launchpad was still talking to his pal Drake, AKA, Darkwing Duck who is after all, Gosalyn's parent?

"So you really think it's okay to let her have another pet in the house, DW? I mean, Mister McDee got Roxy, and then we just found Sonja that was from a nice class herself?" Launchpad asked with little concern if his pal is letting his daughter keep a cat she picked up off the street? Roxy & Sonja were purchased and were higher-class pets from Launchpad's old pal, Scrooge McDuck, but Heathcliff was just an average house-cat from the streets, would this be alright, he doesn't mind much, but this isn't his call to make?

During the moment, a split screen shows Darkwing Duck on the other side while talking to Launchpad on the other. (It's a cartoon thing?)

"Ugh, it's tough enough that I can't be home in time to celebrate my own daughter's birthday, Launchpad?" Darkwing Duck signs in knowing he rather be their to celebrate his little girl's birthday, but this trip is cutting between wanting so much to be there? "Morgana's meeting with some magic folks for a Conference was suppose to not last, but we were wrong, not some nut-jobs are trying to ruin things here to make the delay last longer?" It was suppose to be a visit to a conference, then back again, but not only did it get longer, now crime is happening that he needs to answer the call?

"Well I could just swing by on the ThunderQuack with her, and just….?" Launchpad offered to fly over in his plane and pick up both ducks to be brought back sooner, but...

"No, no! That would cut in between school time and I DON'T want Gosalyn on any crime busting, especially since this is mine and Morganna's getaway?" Darkwing Duck rejected the offer to state the more important values that are more important and in a more safer state that he doesn't want Launchpad to come get them in that kinda way of transport. "So I think that since she's got her heart set on taking care of a little kitty cat she helped, I guess it's enough of a gift to make her be happy while we're away?" The masked duck shrugged off in thinking that if his little girl wants to help take care of a something she likes, it can't hurt to say 'no' when Gosalyn has her heart set on it.

"Yes duck darling, I believe you made the right call. Launchpad, please take care of Gosalyn and we'll try to end this trip as soon as possible." Morganna appeared near her duck hubby to speak to him and Launchpad on the other side of the line. They apparently set the crooks that they fought off packing, but they maybe back later on…as criminals always return to the scene of the crime, and such as such.

"No problem Morganna, DW, I'll keep a good responsible eye on her!" Launchpad nodded with a smile in assuring the two ducks that he watch out for Gosalyn while they are away.

"We know you can do it, Launchpad." Morganna replied kindly in trusting the pilot duck with the task to take care of Gosalyn.

"Yeah, and try not to crash into anything while were gone, LP." Darkwing Duck replied out while also telling his friend to not have any crashes which it sounded like he heard about a 'certain' crash from the car ride involving Heathcliff's timely involvement?

"Hech-hech, I'll try, but I can't make a promise I just can't keep with crashing, heck, especially the one with the car, but I'll watch Gosalyn for sure." Launchpad laughed off a sheepish embarrassment while rubbing his back head before replying to his pal and his girlfriend. Once that was done, he hang up and started to walk off while Darkwing Duck held the beeping phone on his end, signs before Morganna moves him away to continue their 'business' for the time being.

Meanwhile, at the pawn shop across town, the others of the Catillac Cats gang were waiting just as the cadillac vehicle was parked out front that was their ride, meaning Mad Jack and Snuk were near. Soon Riff-Raff and Hector ran up to the gang, as they notice their return, but something was still off.

"Where's the kiddo, Riffy?" Cleo asked her leader and boyfriend, looking at them two alley cats for answers in not seeing Heathcliff with them.

"We tailed him all the way up the park…" Riff-Raff told Cleo while panting a bit from the lost of breath from him and Hector. "Hugh….We never had a chance…" He exclaimed from his exhausted breath about the situation in getting Heathcliff back was a no go?

"You should see this place, guys." Hector said in getting the others attention on what he's got to say. "There's got to be …maybe 200 people living there!" He was exaggerating a bit from what he and Riff-Raff saw of the mansion Gosalyn & Launchpad were staying in.

"You guys, we can't let the orange cat kid take the heat for us?" Dixie said to her friends while looking between Mungo, Hector, Riff-Raff, and Wordsworth while Cleo stood by her.

"Yeah, man!" Hector agreed on that claim by Dixie, thinking the worst. "If we don't find 'em, they're going to torture the lil' guy!" He was really thinking of the worst case of what Heathcliff is going to take from what the alley cats tried to do to that rich owner's limo in trying to get some nice parts from it to make a few bucks.

"What in Heavens name are we waiting for? It's time we fly like an angel's gone by." Wordsworth stated out in a serious rhyming kinda tone in saying they should go and find their missing orange cat pal.

"Duh, but what about Mad Jack and Snuk?" Mungo asked while looking over into the pawn shop place. They all looked into the window where the Mad pirate was trying to sell a busted old pocket watch. "Creakishhh?" Which the object in question, was literally breaking apart to just barely keep itself together.

"Oops, that might've been busted sir?" Snuk yelped in seeing they got a problem with another item, and the store man don't seem to be impressed by it?

"Alas" Wordsworth said while going on as the rest of the gang lowers their heads down and eyes closed in seeing their actions aren't helping their caretakers one bit. "Our belated benefactors are bearing the brunt of our futile incompetence, so unless we fix it, we're gonna be next to share their sorry state." He was simply stating, they have their own mess to clean up, so unless they do, they'll only burden the pirate duo further.

"Give me a break. Speak English, Wordsworthy!" Hector came up to snap out that this rhyming alley cat needed to speak things clearer to the rest.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again! Wordsworth…Wordsworth…" Wordsworth was trying to hold in his growling rage, but soon went off to roar in Hector's face. "WORDSWORTH!" Yep, that really set him off with Hector's rude comments in getting his name mispronounced.

"Cool it!" Riff-Raff scolded out, as he cuts between the two alley cats arguing with the other.

"Bluupphhh…" Hector stuck his tongue out at Wordsworth, but then looked away when Riff-Raff looked at him who tried to pull off the innocent act.

"Now we got work to do." Riff-Raff turn to his gang of alley cats with this statement of issuing the orders of his. "First, we'll spring the orange cat kiddo." The gang gather when they heard this first plan, as Riff-Raff goes on. "Then, we'll take care of our caretakers. Alright?" Riff-Raff stated that once they help get Heathcliff back, they'll help Mad Jack and Snuk out afterwards.

"Yeah, that's right, man!" Hector said in now feeling all determine now, as he stated this out next. "He's family! He's blooooooooood!" He waved his paw'd fist to state that Heathcliff is apart of their family, and that they should help the orange house cat out.

"Here, here, and I say, that little cat is apart of our gang." Wordsworth replied out in agreement to that statement in wanting to help get Heathcliff back.

"Duh, I second that!" Mungo slowly replied in agreeing with helping to save Heathcliff since he was their friend and family too.

"I'm with you to, Mungo." Dixie came up and patted her lover in giving him her support on what they gotta do here.

"I'm with the rest of you, what's the plan, Riff-Raff?" Cleo nodded in wanting to help out get Heathcliff back and asked her boyfriend Riff-Raff, what he's got up for a rescue plan?

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do…" Riff-Raff said to the group, as he was calling a huddle for the gang to hear him out as he whispered his plans. "Our mission begins….guhmmguhm….Wordsworth, go up to the window, Cleo and Dixie your…." The scene begins to zoom out, as the Catillac Cats are cooking up a plan to rescue Heathcliff from his state of captivity. But the question remains…is it all so bad, maybe not so…in the next scene?

**VISION NOTE:** I decided to add some extra comedy scenes from which is closely related to the Disney Duck Universe: Darkwing Duck & Ducktales TV Series.

A funny cartoon gag I decided to add in where two screens are showed in what's happening from one side of the world, to the other.

**VISION NOTICE: **Gosalyn's quoted phase "Gwen Gears" is something she says when excited, and was heard lots of times on the Darkwing Duck Series.

I decided to add Sonja since she was basically Heathcliff's lover and girlfriend, so as a fan, didn't wanna leave her out, so I gave her an extra role to play.

Well this was a good little **VISION** to be seen after such a long wait. And once again, the VISION-KING thanks you for being patient, and will do so for the next time too. In the next work, the bound for Gosalyn and Heathcliff is shown, and it evens gets into a nice little number in how they'll spend time together. It's another **IN-VISIONED** idea I have come up to prepare while showing some 'other' additions to make it be…eh, longer, but for what I have in mind, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? So until that time comes around, just kick back, relax, enjoy what is here while I'm preparing more of my stories to be seen for our enjoyment. Till then,…keep on having a good time checking this tory out.


	6. 06: Good Company

Author's Note: Hello to all my loyal followers and viewers out there, are you ready for this? It'll be time to **ENVISION** another great fun in this neck of the woods? The "King Of VISIONS" can assure many, that what you expect to be short, won't 'be' as short as one would have expected? I'll have added a few surprises in the mix, so that **VISUALIZING** what's about to be seen, will truly catch us by surprise, and have fun in the humor spotlight. So if you're wondering where I'm getting at, why tell you all that, when just checking out this story, will tell you all? So without much ado, we shall begin on where we are but 'halfway' through the story, and the rest of it….will really get us into an excited stage. Enjoy yourselves now…

**Chapter 06: Good Company**

At Gosalyn's house, the young duck girl was getting ready to begin practicing her piano skills. In the past, her dad got her to take practice, even to say if she does well, he get her an electric keyboard/guitar (eh, it works). Which at the moment here, Heathcliff was walking nearby with Sonja helping to give him the tour of the place.

"So Gosalyn's suppose to practice the piano?" Heathcliff asked puzzled of what this girl is suppose to be doing at this time?

"Yes, it's what her folks wanted for her and to not go on dangerous missions?" Sonja replied with a nod, as she was blinking towards Heathcliff.

"Hugh, you don't say? Well I was wondering, why aren't they around?" Heathcliff asked a bit curious and puzzled why Gosalyn's folks aren't home for her at this time?

"Well, don't tell anyone, but her father is a famous masked crime fighter named Darkwing Duck." Sonja whispered out to Heathcliff's ears, as she told him a secret that he must never tell anyone, of who Gosalyn's father was.

"No kiddin? I've read about some masked hero in the papers? Hugh, what's her mother like?" Heathcliff replied a bit surprise to hear this piece of news, and asked who the mother was suppose to be?

"Oh, her father is dating someone named Morganna Macawber, who they both like, and if things go well, the sorcerer maybe become her new mother." Sonja informed Heathcliff of Gosalyn might get a mother soon from who her dad is dating.

"Wow, what an interesting family she has? Along with that pilot pal named Launchpad, who I had the pleasure to get to know." Heathcliff replied in finding that Gosalyn has an interesting family, he's had a weird family before, so it's no big deal with him.

"Yes, Launchpad is in charge of Gosalyn when the two are out, but right now, she must practice her piano lesson." Sonja replied about who's in charge of Gosalyn before hushing Heathcliff to allow the duck girl the time to practice her lesson.

"I think I'll join on the piano, and see how it's about? Come on." Heathcliff stated out to the female white cat, as he comes near the bench Gosalyn is sitting on. Heathcliff jumps up on the bench, just as Gosalyn set her music sheet for her piano, when she notice the orange cat rubbing beside her for some attention.

"Gehen! Ah gee, you wanted to be with me, you're very sweet." Gosalyn replied out with a giggle, as she picks up Heathcliff who smiled back and she hugged the orange cat in an 'owner and pet' love relationship. Even Sonja smiled at seeing this nice scene, but then it was interrupted by a voice call.

"Oh, Gosalyn!" Launchpad called out in a sing-song voice, this made Gosalyn yelp from hearing her pilot friend's voice, but Heathcliff licked her cheeks which made her laugh. "Hechehch, I hate to make a statement, but I'm not hear any practicing? You know what DW said about practicing that piano." The pilot exclaimed off to remind the duck girl of her daily practicing her piano for a certain amount of time.

Gosalyn petted Heathcliff while replying back with a chuckle voice. "He-he…Alright, Launchpad." She called to the other room, as Gosalyn then looked at Heathcliff while she picked him up to say this to him. "I gotta practice now, little guy." Then she placed Heathcliff on top of the piano, as she gave a little pet rub around his cheek before the smiling cat notice it was over.

Gosalyn then began playing a tune on the piano while Heathcliff smiled and ran off the top side, which Sonja notice this to follow. While Gosalyn was playing her piano very well, the girl yelped when she heard two low notes. The duck girl turned to where it came from, and saw where it came from. Heathcliff had tapped one of the piano key's while Sonja was about to interject, but yelped when she pushed the wrong key as well each?

"Oops? How clumsy of me?" Sonja gasped at herself in seeing what she's done, she wasn't being more careful.

"Eh, I wouldn't say your clumsy." Heathcliff made a smile in giving this female cat some nice comments of this not being her fault, after all, it was mostly his doing.

"Oh, you wanna practice, too?" Gosalyn laughed off while noticing a smiling and willing Heathcliff who nodded in wanting to join in.

"Oh, I don't know, I've usually seen her practice, never gotten into it before?" Sonja spoke in having second thoughts of doing this idea of practicing piano with Gosalyn?

"Come on Sonja, I think it might be fun, especially when it's with others." Heathcliff spoke in assuring the girl he's startin' to develop a crush on to give it a try, as he held his paw hand out to Sonja.

"Well, okay?" Sonja slowly nodded also in willing to give this a try while taking Heathcliff's paw hand in accepting the chance to try something 'fun', for a change?

Then, as Gosalyn began playing again, along with Heathcliff and Sonja planning to follow along by tapping a few keys when necessary, as the girl duck started to sing a little song 'Good Company' out during the practice section.

Gosalyn: _**You and me together we'll be**_

Gosalyn plays while looking to Heathcliff and Sonja with her happy little expression, as the two cats looked back at the girl with the same thing.

_**Forever you'll see,**_

Gosalyn sang as she turned a page to her songbook while Heathcliff and Sonja watch on more with interest and liking this practice section very much.

_**We three can be good company**_

At this moment, Heathcliff went behind the songbook, and turn the song page for Gosalyn. But during the moment, Roxy was walking from the other side of the hallway, looked into the piano room, but afterwards, stopped suddenly from noticing something she saw!?

_**You and me**_

Yes, for in the piano room, Gosalyn was singing while playing the piano with Heathcliff along with Sonja to help her out during her practice.

_**Yes, together we three**_

As Gosalyn sang, Roxy glared at the orange cat with her teeth gritted before scoffing off this with a 'Humph' remark and left the room to walk down the hall. Gosalyn was getting very comfy with just a normal class house cat, which Roxy didn't find much joy in.

_**Together, that's you!**_

Meanwhile, Sonja notice Heathcliff was playing around the back of the piano, trying to tap it's inside cords? On "you", Gosalyn pointed her face towards Heathcliff, as the excited orange cat ran off around the back of the piano while the girl duck followed him.

_**Forever with me**_

Soon Heathcliff hid behind the songbook while Gosalyn vanish from her spot, and played 'peek-a-boo' with Heathcliff and Sonja, surprising the two cats, but they smiled at the joy while running along to the other side.

_**We'll always be good company, you and me**_

Heathcliff slipped on the piano top which Sonja laughed a bit at while Gosalyn peeked herself from her side of the piano bench to sing while looking at both cats who got up to face the girl duck, and even Heathcliff tried to touch the piano keys again. During this moment, we zoom out from the open window on the first floor where Gosalyn sang with Heathcliff and Sonja joining her.

_**Yes, together we'll be**_

Soon we zoom over them and their home, over a tree before the scenery changes to a different spot. We see a leaf on the ground of some water, and then see an orange paw touch it which got wet and wobbled from the touch. As we see Heathcliff was on a boat putting his paws in the water on the edge side while Sonja watched him do that, and Gosalyn was rowing the boat, as they all looked to the other with shared smiles. Soon we zoom out a bit and see they were in a lake during the afternoon in the city.

Later, we see Gosalyn using a stick to make little entertainment noise against the metal fence bars of the park. As the girl duck skipped along with Heathcliff and Sonja, with the orange cat holding a stick to play along. Coming into the park itself was two old couples by the names of Grandpa "Steely" Phil and Grandma "Pookie" Gertie, who looked at the young duck girl and her two cats playing.

Soon Gosalyn notice them old couples walking, stopped from noticing them, as Heathcliff and Sonja also stop when she did. Then Gosalyn curtsy with a smile when meeting the old folks to show some politeness.

"Now Heathcliff, girls curtsy, and boys bow, okay. Gosalyn's dad wanted her to learn this as her important lesson of manners." Sonja stated to Heathcliff nearby, as when she curtsy to the old folks they meant in the park.

"Okay, I got that." Heathcliff replied in getting what Sonja was telling him, as he then bows to the old folks as well.

Grandpa Phil smiled and waved his hat off to the polite group, as he and his wife Gertie, continued their walking in the park.

Once the trio notice they were done and finished being polite, Gosalyn then ran off up the steps of the other side of the park, with Heathcliff and Sonja following her.

"Yaaahhhooooo!" Soon some cheery kids voices are heard in the background, as we see Gosalyn running up to an Ice Cream Man selling ice cream with Heathcliff and Sonja behind her. The man gave the girl duck one scoop of ice cream which she took after paying the man. Then in another scene at some fountain on it's edges, we see Gosalyn sharing her ice cream with Heathcliff, as the orange cat was licking it up happily for her while she and Sonja watched with happy expressions. Of course, Heathcliff noticed he had a little pink ice cream on his nose which Sonja giggled at his silliness. We see they were on the fountain's edge rails of the water while Launchpad was with them, as he had three different scoops of ice cream while trying to read a book 'Flying Made Easy' was labeled on it for the pilot. The gang was enjoying their ice cream very much in this happy time.

Soon the scenery changes to a man in a suit, controlling some rail ropes, as Heathcliff was standing on a cushion seat, trying to touch the man's feather on his hat which made him yelp when he felt it move up suddenly? The man looked behind him to notice the rascally Heathcliff, who turns to run back over to Gosalyn and Sonja sitting in a seat in the back. Heathcliff climbed behind Gosalyn who yelped from the orang cat's silliness when he stand on her head, but she just smiled and didn't mind. As the group was having a horse-drawn carriage ride through the park which Heathcliff got a high-view of the place where he stood.

Soon, we see platinum food bowl with Heathcliff's name literally on it, as it musta been a present for the orange cat.

We see that Gosalyn was at some shop where she had Heathcliff and Sonja, as someone behind the container gave the duck girl not only a bowl for the orange cat, but also a pillow that had some blue collar with a gold tag on it. Gosalyn took the collar, and while Heathcliff sat on the container table, he let the girl duck wrapped around his neck, the collar which the cat turns to the mirror with a smile at what he saw. On the collar tag was 'Heathcliff' and on it was Gosalyn's address of '1125 5th Avenue' for if anyone should find him, if Heathcliff got lost?

"Man, not only did she know my name pretty good, she's got it on my very own collar tag?" Heathcliff was so surprised that now, he'll be recognized of what his name is now.

"You got a collar now, Heathcliff, congrats." Sonja replied to state that her friend and possible lover has his own collar now.

"Yeah, but I never notice your's anywhere?" Heathcliff replied off to say while wondering where Sonja's collar ever was?

"Ohohoho, my's right here, underneath my bow around my neck." Sonja laugh off and revealed a hidden collar tag under her bow, it was easy to never see that.

"Well I'll be, that's pretty classy." Heathcliff replied in seeing such a neat trick before re-looking at his collar. Heathcliff felt so overjoyed that he got a new collar and bowl, but also had a home. Then Heathcliff turns around with a smile and jumps up into Gosalyn who kinda laugh while the orange cat was climbing her shirt to nuzzle her with his happiness, and even licked her cheek. Gosalyn yelped, but smiled while she held Heathcliff in her arms while she petted him on his back and he nuzzled under her chin, all while Sonja smiled at how happy Heathcliff was while he let this out in his cat language. "Thanks so much, for everything." Yep, to the orange cat, this was the best gift he's ever received.

That time, the scene changes to night where a bright star flashes above, and we zoom down below it while we hear Gosalyn still singing the song from earlier.

Gosalyn: _**You and me together we'll be**_

Down below, we see the home Gosalyn lives in, and from the window, we see Gosalyn putting her robe away while she's in her night pajamas, in her own room, getting ready for bed with Heathcliff and Sonja circling around the bed for her.

_**Forever you'll see**_

Gosalyn also was undoing her pigtails, as she ruffed them out of their form to lie down with the rest of her hair when she approached the bed where Sonja and Heathcliff were waiting, as they saw her smile in getting ready now.

_**We'll always be good company,**_

Soon Gosalyn got on the bed, started to crawl on it while Heathcliff jumped to pack himself on the girl duck's pillow while Sonja walk over to join the orange cat. It wasn't long before Gosalyn held up Heathcliff for the girl to see the newest member of her family while Sonja sees this with her smile never fading.

_**You and me,**_

Gosalyn nuzzles Heathcliff's nose which made the orange cat chuckle from the tickle before it was broke off by the happy duck girl.

_**Just…wait…and…see**_

By then, Gosalyn placed Heathcliff near Sonja, as the two cats stared up with happiness at the duck girl before Gosalyn was pulling the covers up for them to sleep in the bed together. At this moment, they all shut their eyes, just as the song & singing routine had ended with them all going to sleep.

"Good night, Heathcliff, Sonja." Gosalyn said to her animal friends before falling asleep while we zoom out from this bed scene.

Launchpad, who had been watching with a smile, then turned off the light, and closed the door gently to allow the little girl and her pets some sleep.

"Ahhhh, Gosalyn sure seems happy, heh, today's adventure & song brings a tear to my eye? But man, if DW and Morganna could only see…." Launchpad was speaking to himself quietly, as he saw how much Gosalyn was growing attach to the new cat, and would've gone on, if he didn't feel a strange moving feeling in his pocket which he picked up and was his cell-phone? "Woops? Hechechech, musta forgot to call them, and now they're reaching me on speed dial? Cough…Hello?" Launchpad sheepishly replied, as he turn the thing on, coughed for a moment and spoke when far away from the sleeping Gosayln & friends.

Then half the screen shows Morganna talking to Launchpad, as she spoke to the awaiting pilot.

"Launchpad, I'm calling to see if everything is alright, we almost wanted to check up if Gosalyn was alright?" Morganna spoke in a concern tone in saying they forgot to call and say goodnight to Gosalyn that was alone without her father there?

"No sweet, Heathcliff's really made Gos smile with no problems today." Launchpad replied with a smile, stating that they don't have to worry much with Heathcliff cheering Gosalyn and making her day a bit more brighter for her.

"Ohh….That's good to hear." Morganna sign in relief to hear this good news from her friend, her duck darling will be so pleased.

"Say, where's DW, usually he's the one that calls?" Launchpad asked from the other side in puzzling a good question, in why his pal isn't on the phone at this moment?

"He should be coming out to stop an Austrian Band of Crooks from stealing some Roman Valuables about…now!?" Morganna explained to Launchpad of why she's calling him instead of her dear, and turned to smile in counting down….the moment of truth.

Soon the screen with Morganna changes over to a bunch of rats noticing a cloud of smoke coming out of nowhere!?

"I Am The Terror that Flaps in the Night,…." The smoke cloud announced who he was which made the others stare at it puzzled? "I Am the Boomerang on the Return of Criminal Scandals." The smoke stated, as it clears to reveal Darkwing Duck flapping his cape to present himself. "I…am…DARKWING DUCK!" Once the introductions was done, it was time to go on the offensive. "WAhhYAAahhh!" He made a battle cry while getting into combatant position for a fight workout.

While the masked duck was busting up criminals, Morganna was chatting with Launchpad still. "As you can see, we're busy, but…hugh, I do so hope Gosalyn is having better time then we are?" The sorcerer knows that Gosayln misses them very much, and the girl must surely wish they return home soon.

"No sweat, heck, with Heathcliff around, I say she'll have a fun birthday come soon." Launchpad shrug off to exclaim that when come Gosalyn's birthday, she'll have no worries even if her dad and his girlfriend are late to it from their busy schedule trip.

Just then, Darkwing stretched over to grab the phone from Morgana, as he stated this to his sidekick/pilot pal. "Listen Launchpad, I know that orange cat makes her happy, so make sure that 'it' can." By the sounds of it, Darkwing Duck was needing Launchpad to make sure Heathcliff can keep making his daughter happy, especially while he and Morganna are away.

"Right DW, and it's name is Heathcliff." Launchpad nodded on DW's request while pointing out Heathcliff's name to his friend for not knowing it.

"Fine, Heathcliff then. Just make sure he stays to make things easier on Gos, wah…HAYOOhhh…" Darkwing Duck was asking before he duck and did a karate chop move on a criminal before retuning to chat with his friend on the other line. "Listen, Morganna and I are gonna have to call you back, okay. Just make sure nothing goes wrong, I'm counting on you, Launchpad." He issued off that he'll have to hung up this call, but he's trusting his pilot pal to make sure everything is good.

"Leave it to me, DW! I won't let you down!" Launchpad saluted while he stated this with a smile in not going to let his pal down on a request. With that, the duck pilot hangs up, as he yawns a bit himself from the late hour? "Waaaah? I better get some shod-eye, heck, tomorrows another day." With that, the tired pilot duck prepares to go off to his on bed, it'll be another day for everyone.

The scene goes dark, as this marks the end to this little adventure of Heathcliff's day with Gosalyn, and for what happens next…will be a shocker for us all!?

**VISION NOTE:** The two old couple are the grandparents of Arnold from the 'Hey Arnold' TV Series from Nickelodeon.

I've added a few additional scenes here, to help 'stretch' this short story part, just to give it a little more excitement. Especially for Darkwing Duck fans (And to hear the duck of the night give off one of his opening introduction numbers.)

Well this was a **VISION** that truly felt a tear in the eye of enjoying such a touching moment. But as far as we now, the VISION-KING has more stuff to prepare and do, especially around the next chapter? In the next chapter, a rescue mission is about to be performed by the Catillac Cats in getting Heathcliff back? Course, there are a few issues of how to do it, and if they should do it? You can **IN-VISION** what kinda problems maybe leading up to what's about to happen the next chapter around, plus some bits to laugh our socks off. So while we wait for the next chapter, let us continue to enjoy what we have here until the time of the next posting, kay? So until the next time, just sit back, and enjoy the show…shall we now…?


	7. 07: Rescuing Heathcliff

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers alike out there again. Are you ready for another **ENVISIONING** tale to be told here & now? Then the "King Of VISIONS" shall respond to those calls right now without delay, so here's the thing. You'll get to see a rescue, or is a rescue worth doing in the first place? You'll **VISUALIZE** the makings that come from where the alley cats gang try to help free the orange cat from his prison binds, or does he need it? So many things could happen, and so many opportunities from the chaos here, so lets stick around to find out how it goes, shall we? So without further delay, lets get this show on the road…

**Chapter 07: "Rescuing" Heathcliff**

The next day, a school bus was outside the home which by then, Gosalyn came out of her house in her school uniform. She then called inside to her caretaker and her friends, Sonja and Heathcliff the most.

"Bye, Launchpad! Bye, Heathcliff! Bye, Sonja!" Gosalyn called to those she said goodbye too before hopping on the bus.

"Hey Gosalyn." Someone from in the bus spoke to the duck girl while unknowingly, Riff-Raff, Hector and Wordsworth popped their heads from the bushes of the home.

"Sit over here." Another person from in the bus spoke to Gosalyn while Riff-Raff, Hector, Wordsworth emerge out of the bush while Cleo, Dixie, and Mungo were the last to pop their heads to see if it's all cleared?

Once the bus had pulled out, Riff-Raff & his gang emerged from the bushes.

"Alright, listen up." Riff-Raff spoke out when Cleo and Dixie joins in on the discussion while Mungo slowly gets out, as the alley cat explained this to everyone, "We checked it out. All we gotta do is..." Just as Riff-Raff was about to say something, the gang stops from hearing a beating sound.

"Pump-pump-pumphm…" When the Catillac Cats looked up, they saw Launchpad was hitting a rolling pin onto his palm from the window.

"Aw man, he's dead meat now?" Hector groans out in fearing the worst that's happening to Heathcliff about now?

"Stay back and watch the show, as I'll handle that RUFFIAN, right here and now!" Wordsworth said to exclaim that he'll be handling the deed to getting Launchpad's attention, just like before.

Little did they know that Launchpad was actually getting psyched up watching WWE Wrestling while an announcer announces what one fighter is doing to another in a head lock. "There he goes, giving him…OHhh!" Even knowing his demands would never reach the wrestlers, the pilot duck continued to shout at the TV.

"Body slam! Body slam!" Launchpad yelled out while holding the rolling pin, even shook his head at what he saw in the TV. "Oh, come on, fella, hit him! Hit him!" Then while Launchpad was shouting to demand a counterattack on the show, he heard the doorbell ring. "Oh bother! And just as it was getting to the good part?" Launchpad groans at seeing this was happening at the worst possible times for their to be a visitor.

Meanwhile, outside, Mungo pressed his right finger to the doorbell again when...

"Mungo!" A voice said from behind him which made the big muscle cat look behind himself to see Riff-Raff and Dixie hiding behind the bottom step corner.

"Get outta there!" Riff-Raff scolded his lug of a pal to get out of that spot before he was seen.

"Duh, huh?" Mungo replied a bit confused, yet stupefied at that request?

"Mungo honey, he means, come hid with us!" Dixie explained to her lover to hurry up back with the group, so that they can not be seen.

"Duh, oh right!?" Mungo slowly replied, as he understood that message and zipped away from the steps to hid with his pals while Wordsworth stood on the steps for his own reasons.

That was when Launchpad came to the door and opened it. "Yes? Who is it?" He asked politely while looking for whoever was wanting his attention?

"Ooh…" Wordsworth groaned out while the gang backed away to still hid, as this cat lied down on a step, pretending he was in severe pain. "Ooh…Ooh?" Truly, it was the sounds of agony and pain over the poor alley cat.

During which Launched came down to check on the poor cat?

"Oh my. What's wrong with you? You sick?" Launched said in concern, as he then bent down to inspect the white alley cat, but Wordsworth smiled, got up and licked his cheek. "LIiickhh!" Which from this, made the pilot nearly yelp from in losing his balance, but recall this familiar scene. "Wait? You! I remember you now, from back then!?" Launchpad exclaimed in shock, recognizing Wordsworth now as that cat he thought he killed on the road, but he was faking it?

"Meow! Meoow!" Wordsworth 'meow's' off while he grabbed Launchpad's apron and pulled him off the steps of the home.

"Duuagh?" Launchpad yelped from the pulling force this alley cat was doing to him?

"Grruughh…GGrrughhmmm!" Wordsworth was struggling and letting out a growl to pull this duck off the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Ohhh, I'll show you, no one makes a fool of Launchpad McQuack!" Launchpad snaps to remark at this alley cat, as he started to swing his rolling pin at Wordsworth who let's go of the duck's apron.

"Meeoowhh! Meeoowh!" Wordsworth called out, as he used his skates to run with Launchpad trying to get him without noticing a 'miss' in what he's gotten into?

During this moment, Riff-Raff lead himself, Hector, Cleo, Dixie and Mungo up the stairs and into the open door that Launchpad forgot to close while Wordsworth continued to distract the duck pilot. "Come back here, you?" Launchpad shouted out to the alley cat trying to give him the slip, but? "Clumphmm…" A sudden door closed sound made Launchpad stop his running to look back from Wordsworth, who stopped too, as the duck pilot stared back puzzled? "What?" From what Launchpad saw, the doors to the house were shut, but he left them open? "I could've sworn I left that…hugh?" Launchpad was puzzled at this, but then felt something zoom pass him, it was Wordsworth, as the pilot looked behind him, but missed when the door was open for the alley cat and shut afterwards. "Clumphmm…" That made Launchpad turn around, and rubbed his back head confused of what's going on here? "Okay, now I'm really confused, but I better get back in, Mister McDee told me not to get myself locked out like last time?" He recalled what happened the last time he locked himself out of the house, boy, was that a hard time for him?

Inside, the alley cat gang was looking at everything in 'awe' from being in a big and fancy rich mansion.

"Get a load of this place!" Hector exclaimed off, gawking at the expensive-looking house. "Check it out!" Hector exclaimed again from checking out near the family room spot, but unaware of anything, the alley cats left dirty paw marks on the floor.

"Gahhh! Picasso…Rembrandt…these are all masterpieces from my words saying, wow-wee-wow-Wooow!" Wordsworth said in amazement, looking at the paintings on the wall, they were truly, the boom of artwork.

At the moment, Hector was looking at some box in a room where the piano was placed, as Cleo and Dixie looked from outside the open doorless doorway.

"Well, this place looks pretty nice. I mean, how bad could it be here?" Cleo commented from seeing the place looked so great, it's hard to imagine anything bad would happen in a nice home like this.

"You said it, this place is amazing." Dixie said from seeing this was all so new to the alley cat gang from the poor side of living, it be shocking if no one that was nice lived here.

Meanwhile, Hector made himself at home in the living room. The brown alley cat then took a whiff of a cigar that he swiped. "Hey, if-a this is torture, hugh, then chain-a me to the wall!" He exclaimed with a smile, as he put the cigar in his mouth, almost about to use it when...

"Hector!" Riff-Raff spoke off to the lazy brown cat, which Hector yelped, but that wasn't the only reason.

"Clurbh-clurbh, clurbh?" At this moment, Launchpad was busy rattling the door, trying to get back in? "Ah man, I know I couldn't have lock myself out like that, heck, I would realized my own mistake, but this time I didn't really do it?" The pilot duck exclaimed about his faults, and this was not one of them…but he didn't know that some alley cats outsmarted him.

"We're here for the orange kiddo, remember!?" Riff-Raff spoke in issuing to the gather gang by the stairs of their objective, to find and rescue Heathcliff. "Now let's get him and then go!" Riff-Raff then turns his attention to sniffing around the mid-air of the room, as the others were trying to scout, sniff, anything to help them while Hector joins in after leaving the cigar behind.

Meanwhile, in another room, Roxy was staring at herself in the mirror, looking pretty moody at what's been happening around here?

"I love you, Heathcliff. Play with Roxy!" Roxy was complaining to herself about Heathcliff and all the attention the he had been getting, she even imitated Gosalyn to her reflection. "I like to play with him alright!?" Roxy was remarking with an angry expression close to her mirror on what her term of 'play' would be before pressing a perfume bottle to spray a pink cloud out. "The little furball, ooh!" She was really sounding annoyed by how much Heathcliff has become popular in such a short amount of time, even for an animal of less quality of normal pet then of a champion like Roxy herself.

While she made a lot of pink cloud come out, as Roxy stared into her mirror, during it's clearing, Riff-Raff was soon seen on the reflection of the mirror.

As Riff-Raff made a toothy grin at the new cat, she went wide eye, and then screamed in surprise shock. "WAAAaahhhh!" This made Riff-Raff yelp a bit while he back a bit, but Roxy was more afraid of this stranger in her room "Who are you?" Roxy yelped and nervously asked, as she climbed up on her dresser mirror set in wanting to know who this alley cat was? "What do you want?" As she was rocking' her mirror back and her pillows got knocked over, Roxy was crying out for the only person left at home that she knew. "LAUNCHPAD!" Yep, she was crying out for the pilot duck himself to come to her rescue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…?" Riff-Raff tried to calm this female cat in easing her vain of panicking over a little misunderstanding, but?

"Reow! Reeoww!" Roxy paid no mind to Riff-Raff, as she was screeching out her cat language call out for help in her desperate of times.

"Calm down?" Riff-Raff tried to calm Roxy from panicking over nothing, but cringe when he had to move out of the way from her wailing reaction. "CRASSShhissss…." Which to Roxy's reaction, had made that dresser eventually tipped over and broke her mirror.

Meanwhile, Launchpad had just climbed up to the kitchen window, as he struggled to get in while not paying any attention to the smashing mirror sound above? "Hugh…Guhm…Rruugh…GUuhmm…?" Then Launchpad fell down on his face, heard another break sound happen suddenly from a cup. "BREakkisshhmm…." Launchpad regain himself even when a cooking pan landed on his head like a cap, and barely acknowledge that from being appalled from seeing dirty alley cat footprints on the kitchen floor and a mess in the side kitchen? "Wooh boy, DW won't like knowing that while I got locked out, some strays got in and really messed up the place?" He cringed at the thought of his best pal & Gosalyn's dad knowing about this mess.

Back in Roxy's room, we see how things are 'handling' at the moment?

"Don't Come Any Closer!" Roxy shouted out in being petrified with fear while she was fine, her dresser was smashed to pieces a bit. Roxy backed away to her dresser mirror set that was lying by, as she begins to remark off her situation while lying down with her head downward in awaiting her ending near in some drama film set off? "I knew this would happen one day…" She actually knew that something like this would happen, or at least in her own mind.

"You're barking up the wrong tree?" Riff-Raff said to Roxy, as he calmly stated this with his easy smiling ego while explaining something to clear the misunderstanding a bit. "It's not you I'm after." If Roxy here thought he was here for her, then it's all just a misunderstanding.

"It's not?" Roxy asked in relief with her head up and eyes open from hearing this clear statement on Riff-Raff's objective. "It's NOT?" She then realized the tone she spoke in, and repeated it in an insulted tone. "Well, why not?" She turns to stare at Riff-Raff to ask while feeling insulted that she isn't the target, HER, never a target of her glamor and beauty, why? "What's the problem, _Capper_?" She then approaches Riff-Raff, as she stated this out while the alley cat backs a bit when this female cat was exclaiming something. "Am I not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am?" Roxy remorse to state if even Riff-Raff, of any, doesn't even know who she is.

As Riff-Raff smiled at this, Roxy gestured her hand up while stating this out with pride and joy.

"Fifty-six Blue Ribbons!" We see pass Roxy, to the shelves she had, which had music-oriented awards on them from ribbons to trophies, to even a picture of herself labeled 'Top Cat Roxy' for the 'Time' news. "Fourteen original Trophies…" Then Roxy was soon shouting towards Riff-Raff in stating the final part of her explanation. "SIX-TIME NATIONAL CHAMPION!" From her yelling voice towards Riff-Raff, it was making his fur get blown back a bit like the wind.

"Oh, and we're all very impressed." Riff-Raff was replying while recovering from the ear shouting experience, before stating this out to the upset Roxy. "Right, guys?" As Riff-Raff replied this out, Roxy's expression changed when she raised an eyebrow in confusion? As she didn't know, but there was more than one trespasser in the house. As behind the open door was Cleo, Dixie, Mungo, Wordsworth, and a bit of a drooling Hector?

"Very impressed." Hector replied with wide eyes that seem to be hypnotized in being in 'love' while walking upwards towards Roxy while panting like a dog.

"Ugh!" Roxy said in disgust at not only seeing the gang, but of Hector's reaction from seeing her.

"HmmmPUahhh!" Hector then kissed her hand and he bowed before her when Roxy took back her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Hector Vons Winston Capasa Demoral Cat! But everyone just calls me Hector…" He was exclaiming his self-introduction, and with a very long name to boot?

"Get away from me, you little BUG-EYED CREEP!" Roxy snapped at this brown alley cat so close and loudly, that Hector's hair blew back like it was in the wind. "Launchpad!" As Roxy tried calling for the pilot duck, Hector, who was still lovestruck, signed in happiness while falling on his front.

"Haaaugh…Haaah?" Hector signs out a breath from feeling so in love with Roxy here?

At the moment, Cleo and Dixie were looking at a picture of a buff tan-orange/brown cat with blue pants, white sneaker shoes, a red-orange belt, and a white sleeveless shirt while wearing two armbands. He has curled gray/black hair, bushybrow eyes, white eyes with two black ovals in the center, and wears a chain around his neck. The photo's picture had the cat's name 'Goon' with an 'OXOXOX' while he smiled in the frame.

"Excuse me, sister, but who's Goon?" Cleo asked while her eyes were staring and her expression was becoming all 'lovey eyed' from almost falling for the hunky male cat in the picture?

"If it weren't for us being with Mungo and Riff-Raff, he seem really dreamy to meet?" Dixie stated that if they weren't with their two lovers, then the two girls could be seeing this character?

Then Roxy came up between the two female alley cats to put the picture face down while she snapped. "None of your business!" Then Roxy stared off from noticing something else getting her attention in annoyance.

"Urhmm?" Wordsworth's mouth muffled from sitting on Roxy's bed, eating her chocolates before he looked up top see, an upset Roxy glaring at him.

"And you, Puck-Cheeks!" Which Wordsworth smiled and drop some of the chocolates from his mouth in the candy box he got them from while keeping a nervous expression, as Roxy snaps at the white alley cat more. "Off the Bed!" She wanted this guy off her bed and from eating her chocolates.

"Truchhffumm…" Just then, Mungo knocked off the lid to some powder, and was taking a sniff to it from never seeing such a thing for an alley cat?

"Get away from there, you…!" Roxy came over to snap at Mungo for trying to sniff at her powered when...

"Duuh…BUUWWuuphhmm…." The large purple cat sneezed loudly, and a cloud of face powder exploded into the air which covered Roxy. "Duh, sorry?" Mungo sheepishly turns to apologize, but it seemed that Roxy was not in a happy mood.

"All right! That does it!" Roxy yelled angrily while Mungo made an innocent toothy grin. "You 'Yo-Yos' clear out, and I mean _now_!"Roxy was calling these guys by an insult name since they had no class, as she goes back to calling the duck pilot once again "Launchpad!" Roxy wants Launchpad up here now to deal with these alley cats and get them out of the house, right now.

Down below, Launchpad looks around the open doorway to the kitchen when suddenly? "Reoowhh! Reeowh!" The pilot heard the calls of a 'certain' female cat diva of the home, recognizing it to be Roxy?

"Hay, that's Roxy's voice, which must mean…? Uh-Oh! I better go check?" Launchpad was replying in recognition before he did a double thought in believing that whoever is inside the place, Roxy has seen them!?

Meanwhile, back in Roxy's room, the gang needed to calm this feline beauty down from getting the alley cats busted.

"Relax, champ." Riff-Rff said to Roxy, as he looks down to snoop a bit in looking for someone. "We'll leave, as soon as we get our orange cat." Riff-Raff was of course, referring to Heathcliff, since that was the one they came to get back after the failed limousine stunt.

"If you think I'm intimidated by a bunch of flea-bitten cat pound rejects…" Roxy started off angrily when she spoke off snobby-like and looked away before she realized what Riff-Raff said with wide eyes. "Your orange cat?" She replied with a curious smile at seeing who these alley cats were looking for, and it intrigued her? "You don't say?" Then around her, she suddenly spoke normally to the group. "Ha-hah, how stupid of me?" She laugh off in a normal way before turning to speak to the group on the matter of Heathcliff. "You must be the friends he keeps talking about, yes?" She brought up the question about hearing these alley cats from the orange cat they seek.

This got the gang's attention while Wordsworth looked down with a stare, Hector was still drooling his tongue out at her beauty, however...

"Roxy?" Launchpad's voice spoke off, startling everyone to look at the doorway of the pilot's coming.

"Uh-oh! Problem?" Dixie said from knowing if they get found out, they'll never find Heathcliff with Launchpad trying to find them.

Outside in the hall, Launchpad still had his rolling pin, as he looked around all puzzled? "Something's not quite right here…" As Launchpad said this, he turns the door that leads to Roxy's bedroom.

Once Launchpad opened the door and found Roxy in her bed while everything in the room was dark. She then looked at him with an innocent toothy grin. Riff-Raff pretended to be a statue while holding a pot over his head on the right, Cleo and Dixie pretended to be the statues of the fancy cat's replica selves of fitting their beauty in the line work. On the other hand, Roxy's blanket was a bit big, as it hid Wordsworth and Mungo under their with their paws sticking a tiny bit out while Mungo's tail was seen from behind it?

"Hugh? Guess I was mistake from hearing a cry for help?" Launchpad shrug off to state in seeing nothing wrong when he looked a bit more? "I guess those 'home crashers' must be somewhere else, heck, sorry for disturbing yah, Roxy? I'll let you get back to your, um, beauty sleep?" Once Launchpad had at least confirmed that nothing was wrong, he made a stern serious face looking down the hall before he shut the door when he left.

But if the pilot duck looked behind the door, he would have seen Hector dangling off a hanger that his headband had caught on.

Soon Roxy stood up, the lights came on from seeing it's all clear and needed to let the alley cats know it's safe now. "Shush! Quick. Before he comes back!" She hushed Mungo and Wordsworth who's heads peek from under the blanket while Cleo and Dixie looked up to the fancy home cat? "Follow Me!" She issued them to follow her, as she walked off her bed set while Wordsworth and Mungo following, Cleo and Dixie came out from their spots and Riff-Raff pot his flower pot disguise on the ground. The Catillac Cats decided to let Roxy lead them to where Heathcliff is?

A minute later, we see Heathcliff sleeping peacefully on a pillow of a bed in Gosalyn's bedroom? The gang gather around to see the orange cat, Wordsworth, Mungo, and Dixie on the left, Roxy and Hector in the middle and Riff-Raff and Cleo on the right.

"Look at him, Riff-Raff?" Cleo stated to her lover at seeing the young cat they were worried about seem perfectly fine? "Riffy, let's just forget the whole thing?" Cleo stated in 'second' thoughts in seeing that Heathcliff seem at peace, living a good life here, would the Catillac Cats really take Heathcliff away from this wonderful home to live with them in their run-down life? Riff-Raff looked back at Cleo with a look saying 'What-do-you-mean' expression, like the girl was crazy?

"True, he does look really peaceful here?" Dixie replied in agreement, they have their own problems, they can't just let the poor orange cat deal with their hard life, right?

"Oh, NO!" Roxy said in sounding desperate while trying to get this group to see they have to take Heathcliff. "You can't do that? You don't understand!? The poor dear's so traumatized." She was really trying to get the other alley cats to see that despite how it apparently looks, Heathcliff has been through so much….though it was her obvious lying that was tricking them.

"Say ugh, Roxy!" Launchpad called from down the hall which made Roxy yelp in panic while the others were still lost, confused, and pondering what to do while the Catillac Cats also became aware of the approaching pilot?

With no choice, Roxy lowered down and picked up Heathcliff by his collar which woke him up? "Huh? Wh-What?" Heathcliff mumbled out puzzled and confused what was happening before Roxy tossed the orange cat into a pillow Mungo and Wordsworth held open to let their pal fall into the pillowcase.

"What is going on here?" Launchpad spoke out loudly which the gang heard, the pilot duck was coming closer in wondering who or what had entered the house?

"Now get going!" Roxy issued out her order to the gang, as she jumped from the bed and ran to a spot. "Hurry!" Roxy opens a window that lead to a fire-escape spot, as she told the others to use it. "Use the Fire Escape!" This route would be the quickest way for the Catillac Cats to get out from the higher floor they are on.

"Hmmmph…Hmmph-Hmmph, HHHmmpmhhh!" Heathcliff's mumbled cries were calling out from his bagged pillowcase, almost thinking he was being kidnapped, or in this case, CAT-napped? "Oh man, I musta been CAT-NAPPED, but who would want me, ugh, I get the feeling I may end up finding out soon when we…gulp….reach for home?" During the muffle cries, we see Riff-Raff jumped out first of the fire-escape window, then Cleo, then Dixie, then Mungo with the crying out orange cat, and then Wordsworth who yelped on the rails?

"Guphm…wooh, gotta move it, or I'll be losing it!" Wordsworth exclaimed his rhyming words, as he was going out lastly before Hector was the last to come up to the window.

Just as Hector had got on the window, he turns to Roxy while being all friendly to her which the latter cat was smirking for some hidden reason? "Hey, there's no time for long goodbyes, but ugh…" Roxy was frowning that this alley cat was wasting time chatting to her, but then Hector made a move towards her with a smile on his face. "Here's something to remember me by, baby." Hector said out, leaning towards Roxy, about ready to kiss the beauty feline who yelps back a bit at this alley cat's behavior.

"PRruusshh…POokh….." Outside the Fire-escape, Riff-Raff came back in time from hearing a certain 'smooching' going on? "CLAaphh…." Just then there was a slap which led to the Catillac Cat leader seeing Hector, tumbling and crying out down the steps. "Ugh…Uagh…Durfh…DRughm…Owhh…Gaugh, gurhmm?" Soon Hector landed on the ground which made Riff-Raff yelp a bit back in his steps when he saw his friend got 'slap' off by a girl cat?

Definitely, Hector picked the wrong time to make with the smooth moves on a diva feline?

"Ooh, I think she likes me, man!" Hector replied off a bit dizzy when getting his balance straight and his headband covering his eye sight.

"Never mind the lady's effecting, we gotta skatdattle outta here!" Riff-Raff pointed out to his stupefied and lovestruck friend that they gotta leave now while the getting's good?

Soon Riff-Raff was running ahead with Hector behind him, as the latter cat fix his headband and started to sing a song of his own versa.

Hector: _**Oh, I could've danced all night**_

_**I could've danced all night…**_

The two alley cats had ran off from this neighborhood with their mission accomplished before they were out of sight.

But back inside the home, another character comes into Gosalyn's room to check on someone while waking up herself? "Waaahh, did you sleep well, Heathcliff?" It was Sonja, but she noticed something, Heathcliff wasn't in the room, in fact, he was nowhere in sight? "Heathcliff?" She looked around, but saw nothing of anything that resembled the orange cat, then she saw Roxy, and asked her a quick question? "Roxy, have you seen Heathcliff, he was suppose to be here?" She recalled the orange cat sleeping here, and if Roxy was in here, she must have been the last one to see where Heathcliff went?

"Why no…I don't believe I have? How strange, wasn't he sleeping in this room?" Roxy replied in a fake puzzlement of not knowing where Heathcliff is to Sonja's concerns?

Just then, the duck pilot came across the hallway and saw the two cats in Gosalyn's room, sign in relief while stating something to them. "Oh there you two are, hech-hech, listen!? If you two see anything strange, just let me know, there's…" Launchpad notice the open fire-escape, and was puzzled before going over to close the thing? "Hugh, I thought Gos shut this thing, or maybe whatever got into the house left, hmmm….and didn't take anything valuable? Oh well, easy come, easy go?" Launchpad replied and shrug off in thinking whatever got into the place left, as he was heading out of the room now?

"What did he mean 'whatever got in' just left?" Sonja asked puzzled in hearing something from Launchpad that caught her attention of something or someone inside the home? But most of all, it could have something to do with Heathcliff's missing state?

The glamour cat shrug off in not knowing or pretending not to know while exclaiming her own answer. "I don't know, something musta happened, but neither of us saw them? Well, I'm going to go do 'something', you can look for Heathcliff if your still worried?" Roxy exclaimed off to say before leaving the room, and once out of sight, a hidden smirk was seen on her face without Sonja knowing it.

"Oh…..Heathcliff, where are you?" Sonja signed in concern and worried for the new cat she's grown to love without knowing of his supposedly "rescued" state, by his friends? And once more, things will become a problem if Gosalyn finds out of his missing action, even Sonja couldn't imagine it, so she left to continue her search….but it would only be in vein from the truth that escaped her?

**VISION NOTE:** The uniform mentioned that Gosalyn is said to be wearing, was something she was seen from the newer Darkwing Duck comics of 2010.

The cat I used in the photo frame in Roxy's room who went by the name Goon, appeared in 'High Goon' from Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats episode.

I've also added a little more extra stuff that was happening in this story to build up a little more spice of the questionable matters that might not have been done in the original film.

Now this was a **VISION** I found very amusing to see, wouldn't you all agree? But for now, the VISION-KING will be focusing next on what shall happen in the next chapter to come after this one. Yes, where there is happiness, misunderstandings, sadness, anger, and more puzzling confusions then we can count? To **IN-VISION** how Heathcliff deals being taken from the home he's always wanted, a family that would love him, and those he also loves back, it's hard to be torn from that and those he's become friends from the alley streets? And things are still looking bilk from Mad Jack & Snuk's problem on extra money needs to pay up…or is it? So if you found this enjoyable, then stick around and you'll see what more excitement we have up next? So until then, just stay tune…and enjoy what we have.


	8. 08: Riff-Raff Upset & The Ransom

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers and viewer out there, & are you ready? It's time to **ENVISION** the next adventure we're about to have here, right? The "King Of VISIONS" knows that many are wondering, what will happen from Heathcliff from his friends rescue, but what happens from one lost, becomes more then before? You can **VISUALIZE** it all here and now, for there will be a moment where afterwards, the pirate caretakers make a strange motion to use Heathcliff's new owner to get them off debt with Veger. How will all of this effect those that have already lost something important, and what will take place afterwards? Well now, that will all be explained right now, shall we now…

**Chapter 08: Riff-Raff Upset & The Ransom**

Later on, back at the houseboat, the Catillac Cats gang were all celebrating their victory of 'saving' Heathcliff, as we hear some voices from outside.

"We were very good, we were easily to split as one, two, three!" Wordsworth complied his cheer of their effort while making off with rhymes here.

"What? What? Hey…" Heathcliff's voice was heard out, just as we zoom into the room, as the gang tossed the pillowcase on the ground and the orange cat tumbled out of it, and then notice on his lying back pose, that he was on the old boat with the Catillac Cats? "What's going on here, you guys?" Heathcliff asked puzzled and confused as to what were his friends doing and more then that, what they were doing with HIM?

"Oh, just the supposed "rescue" of the century." Hector answered proudly while he came around the orange cat while the other alley cats were in a circle to welcome back their lost friend.

"Wah-Wait a minute? Res-Rescue…?" Heathcliff stuttered out puzzled and confused in not getting what his alley cat friends were being so cheery about? "But?" He was about to make a statement, but was cut off.

"You shoulda seen how Wordsworth handled that duck pilot?" Hector was backing up while giving some complements to Wordsworth before making a howling sound. "AWOOOOO-HOO!" Yep, Hector was making a performance in how they did things with Launchpad.

Wordsworth then chuckled a bit while making himself exclaim out his work. "Well I will admit, I was rather good, now wasn't I indeed?" The cat with the headphones said proudly in feeling some pride about himself.

"And how about Hector and Miss Ten Time National Champion?" Riff-Raff said off here, winking at Hector about Roxy, recalling what went on with those two, mostly their friend.

However, Heathcliff still didn't get it, as he tried to ask out from this confusion. "Hey, but, wait..I-I-I don't understand you guys…?" He wanted some answers, but he kept getting cut out from all the cheery excitement?

"Hey…" Cleo said something now, kneeling down to Heathcliff's level. "You okay, kiddo?" Cleo somehow could tell, something was bothering Heathcliff by the sounds of his voice.

"Something wrong?" Dixie asked also in noticing Heathcliff was struggling somehow, like he wasn't happy all of a sudden?

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine, but, you see I…" Heathcliff started to say, but was cut off by an overjoyed Hector who put his arm around his buddy.

"Heh, sure he is!" Hector exclaimed out with a cheery attitude, hugging Heathcliff during the orange cat's return. "He's back with good ol' uncle Hector!" Then he ended up kissing Heathcliff on the nose which made the orange cat back out while this alley cat laughed it off. "Wahahaha!" Yep, the males were getting crazy in celebrating their 'rescue return' mission for Heathcliff.

As Heathcliff was free and back up a bit while trying to state of his response to this misunderstanding? "But you don't understand? I-I-I was happy there?" Heathcliff stopped while still seeming puzzled yet shock to see these alley cats wanted him back, even from a great home he had? "Why you guys take me away? Hugh?" The orange cat shouted in nearly being upset that he can't believe his friends did that to him?

Then came silence from the alley cats, as no one had expected Heathcliff to say that. Did the orange cat like being at his new place, then being here, what was that about?

Riff-Raff looked to Wordsworth with a stern, yet puzzled face while the latter cat was seemingly confused as well?

Mungo was confused as well, as he looked down to his orange cat pal to exclaim the gang's reason, sorta? "Du'h, we rescued you, friend?" Heathcliff turned around when the big and slow purple cat said this while trying to state what the gang was only trying to do? "We-we brought you home?" Mungo was starting to become all sad in seeing their orange cat friend isn't happy for some reason?

Heathcliff looked at the purple cat with his puzzled eyes in seeing the slow one with brains was being honest, the alley cats just missed him. After the event with the high-wiring Gosalyn's limo, and when he got caught, they only tried to come back for him, they didn't know of the events he's already gone through, that's all.

"But, you see…" Heathcliff stared with sad eyes, as he was trying to say something about all of this? "Well-I-I-I have another home now?" The orange cat stated out that he now has another home now, as he sadly and sorrowful states this fact to the surprised group. "And someone who loves me! Not just that, but 'two' someones that love me!" Heathcliff exclaimed out that he had Gosalyn, his owner, and even Sonja, the persian cat that he's fallen in love with.

Riff-Raff was most concern at hearing this, as he sat up to stare puzzled at what Heathcliff is trying to say? "What do you mean, kiddo?" Wordsworth turns to his friend with a near frown expression, as Riff-Raff slowly stood up to state something out that Heathcliff musta forgot from all that excitement? "You're in the gang. You're apart of the Catillac Cats?" He started to get a stern look, not believing that the orange cat that followed him here, has now found something better then them?

"But-But…?" Heathcliff worriedly tried to explain himself, as Riff-Raff was walking around him to state his words in some hurtful meaning while the others sadly watch this?

"For the Catillac Cats, we live by this. The gang means _family_." Riff-Raff told Heathcliff when he looked down at the orange cat who backed a bit from this alley cat's tone, feeling a bit hurt at what the Catillac Cat's leader heard. "We risked a lot to get you outta there." The others seem sad, Hector and Wordsworth shared a puzzled look while Mungo seem on the verge of tears?

Heathcliff was a bit worried, concern at where this was going and tried to explain his story a bit better for the gang to understand while apologizing. "Look, I'm-I'm sorry? Okay? But all I ever wanted was…was like…" Heathcliff wanted so much for his message to be heard...

Riff-Raff was listening, but cut Heathcliff off from his expression gone from sad to a bit of angry temper? "What-what? This place is not good enough for you anymore?" He rhetorically remark in seeing how his orange cat 'friend' is going on about a more needed and better life then the alley cats. "Don't wanna mix with the riffraff?" Riff-Raff exclaimed off, as his sadness went into a bit of anger while glaring out at Heathcliff's point of what he wants and what these alley cats never had.

Everyone was staring and watching this between Riff-Raff and Heathcliff's debate, it didn't look pretty?

"No-No, I…I like you, I mean I-I-I like every-everyone, but…" Heathcliff tried to explain to Riff-Raff, and even turn around to state that the orange cat liked everyone who were friendly to him when he had no one else? "But, there was a little girl, and her friend…I love them both…I?" Now some of the males were starting to feel a bit sad and puzzled that somehow, their friend had found himself a home, and someone that cares for him? "I…in truth…I just wanna go back?" Heathcliff sunk his head down in feeling pretty sad about now, even looked up to his friends if they were taking his news, which for some then others, left them speechless and sad?

"I guess, we were wrong to take him?" Dixie sadly spoke in seeing the gang made a mistake, Heathcliff didn't need a rescue, he was fine…until they took him away.

Cleo then sighed sadly near Riff-Raff before signing at this confession. "We never should have took him, Riffy." She said to her lover sadly, but Riff-Raff ended up leaving away from her suddenly.

"Riff-Raff, please…?" Heathcliff sadly spoke in not wanting his first friend to be upset of his decision, but...

"Hey...You wanna leave?" Riff-Raff snapped off at Heathcliff with a pretend smiled of thinking all is alright, but he frowns when it's not. "Fine!" Then he wave motions his hands to gesture to the door of the stairs leading up and out of the place. "There's the door!" With that, Riff-Raff then decided to move out of the way while still being mad.

"But he just got here?" Mungo said a bit confused at knowing Heathcliff just arrived, why would he leave now?

"Mungo honey, it's..not that simply?" Dixie slowly explained to her slowly-minded lover of Riff-Raff's statement, even if it's somewhat harsh?

Riff-Raff didn't pay attention to what he was told by Mungo because he was still glaring at Heathcliff, as his shadow passed over the worried orange cat at what he's done. "Go on. No one's stopping ya!" Riff-Raff remarked off angrily after passing by, though Heathcliff looked up a bit sad at what he's caused while turning to see where Riff-Raff was going.

"Hey ugh, Riff-Raff. My, man?" Hector was slowly coming up to his friend with a bit of concern, as he spoke to his leader coming by near him. "Maybe you should lighten up? You know?" He tried to help his friend not be so down in the dumps, but...

"You lighten up!" Riff-Raff came over and glared at Hector which made him yelp back at seeing his leader being upset before walking off again. "If he doesn't like it, let him go!" Riff-Raff turn to the other males of the group that watch this before Riff-Raff hopped into Mad Jack's recliner to face the other way where his face would not be seen.

Heathcliff stares at Riff-Raff's upset spot in feeling sad about doing this before looking up at all his companions with a sad face? The Catillac Cats each showed a sad expression in seeing that Heathcliff has to leave them, they didn't like it as much as Riff-Raff, but they sadly understand. Heathcliff sorrows sadly at what has happened, as he slowly begins to walk over to the stairs while the others were watching him prepare to leave. Heathcliff stopped to turn back towards Riff-Raff with wondering eyes of concern, but the Catillac Cats leader just sat in the chair trying to pretend to not care of the orange cat's leaving? Heathcliff made a sad expression with his eyes closed and sank low from seeing his friend won't say goodbye? Now Heathcliff slowly begins to climb up the stairs in leaving the scene, until two familiar saddened caretakers came in with their feet that made Heathcliff stop.

"Aw, it's hopeless?" A sad Mad Jack exclaimed sadly while he bends down to pick up Heathcliff, as he and Snuk came down the steps with the orange cat in the captain's hands?

"There, there, sir? We done all we could?" Snuk tried to cheer up his depressed captain, but it was no use?

"Ohh?" Mad Jack sighed sadly, as he walks into the room where the other Catillac Cats notice his sad state? Soon Riff-Raff notice the two pirate caretakers, and got down from the recliner, so that Mad Jack and Snuk would use the two separate ones. "WAAhhh?" Mad Jack moans in sadness before he sat down in his recliner and Snuk sat in his own beside his upset captain while the Mad Pirate Captain still holds Heathcliff in his hands and on his lap. "ARrruuughh?" Cleo, Dixie, Wordsworth, Hector and Mungo looked in worried, as Mad Jack was letting off his last moanful wailing tears, knowing it's all over for him and Snuk.

"Well gang, it looks like our number is up, we couldn't make any money, now it's only a matter of time till Veger comes looking for us on his dead list?" Snuk sadly exclaimed out that neither he nor Mad Jack had any luck trying to make any money, and now it's only a matter of time till the curtains falls on them for the last time?

Mad Jack was still in his mopey state until his fingers felt something on the concern expression he made, from Heathcliff's neck when he heard a bell? "What? What's this?" Mad Jack exclaimed confused, as he and Snuk looked down with Heathcliff staring down at the orange cat's new collar he received from Gosalyn?

"It's a collar and name tag, captain sir, it's what folks use to identify their animal?" Snuk explained to his captain on what the thing around Heathcliff was suppose to be.

"I know that Snuk, but how did it get on…?" Mad Jack was about to state when he notice that on the collar was labeled the orange cat's name: 'Heathcliff' and the address of '1125 5th Avenue' on the tag around the collar. "So that's where you've been?" Mad Jack exclaimed out to Heathcliff who still seem kinda sad before he looked down at his collar from the former pirate noticing his ID? "Looks like you're doing pretty well for yourself, Heathcliff." Mad Jack exclaimed out a bit happy towards Heathcliff when he pointed the cat's luck before the orange cat looked up to Mad Jack with concerning eyes?

"Yeah, and that's his name to, wish we figure that out sooner?" Snuk replied with a smile at the orange cat, at least he's glad the newest member of the gang has a home now, probably better off then where the rest are dealing with?

"Yes? Your owner probably spends more money on catnip!?" Mad Jack was stating out while he pets Heathcliff on the back while remarking out how great Heathcliff's new owner must spend money to support him. "Then we do on FOOD in a month?" Mad Jack signs in sadness after pointed out the gang's troubles, as the Catillac Cats gather around the two pirates sulking in their misery at the moment?

"Aye, that's true, some of us just ain't as lucky to have a good life?" Snuk pointed out how not everyone has the easy life like some folks do just before the rat sailor looks down to Heathcliff looking up at the two caretakers when he states this. "Why for Heathcliff's owner? He's probably worried sick about you?" Then he and Mad Jack were slumping their heads up in imagining what Heathcliff's worried owner must be doing right now? "Aye, all alone in that big house…with only his money to comfort him…" Mad Jack was sulking in a lying back position in his recliner while Snuk goes on more of the concern and worried owner'. "Only his millions and millions of dollars…and…" The rat would have continued from where this would have gone, but...

Suddenly, while Mad Jack was listening, a lightbulb appeared over his head with one eye open in hearing all that Snuk just said. "Hehchechehcehech!" As Mad Jack was laughing this out, he turns to Snuk and shouted this without any warning! "SNUK, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He patted the rat on the back in feeling very joyful at this sudden inspirational idea.

"I am sir, gee, how so?" Snuk replied a bit confused, unsure what he said or did that Mad Jack felt so happy now?

"THAT'S IT!" Mad Jack shouted in joy, as he jumps out of his recliner chair while holding Heathcliff in his hands while going on. "WE'RE SAVED!" Soon Mad Jack was up and about, knocking some junk over while the Catillac Cats moved out of his way while he laughs some more? "GAhachachaaach!" From the sounds of his laughter, it was either a lost of his mind, or being overjoyed?

"Captain? What is it? How are we saved?" Snuk asked Mad Jack, as he came out of his recliner and wondered what his captain just thought of that could save them?

"Ohohohho! What a plan!" Mad Jack laughs off a bit while he stops for a brief moment. "Snuk, this cat belongs to a certain owner that lives in the RICHEST OWN Neighborhood. We have his cat, so think, as pirates, we should…." The pirate captain was pointing out the situation here, and if they have a rich person's beloved pet, then as pirates…what's the know fact they do in their career.

"Oh, I gotcha NOW Captain! It's Brilliant! We get the owner to give us some dough and pay off Veger our loan while all and all. returning Heathcliff!" Snuk slowly said in getting the idea, they use Heathcliff's rich owner to help pay off their debt, and then afterwards, return the cat to the owner, and everyone is happy, it's so simple and brilliant at the same time.

"That's using your noodle!" Mad Jack replied to point a sly comment about Snuk getting the idea before he started to get all jumpy like with his feet. "Ah yes, Uhbahm..Abham..PAPER!" Mad Jack started looking around for something to use as a note, and searched the trash bucket in the room.

"Gaaugh?" Suddenly, Hector's voice is heard off yelping from the bucket before Mad Jack's hand came out with a piece of paper?

"YES! PAPER!" Mad Jack laughed out in trumpet, as Hector's head comes up with a slice of pizza on his nose? "Wohohho, oh yah!" Mad Jack laughs out while he held Heathcliff who was yelping in his left hand and the pirate was trying to get an ironing board open up. "Wahahahahaah!" Mad Jack laughs off as he he place the paper on the board, reached in his coat to get a pen, but…yelped when the thing nearly made him fall and while that happened, Heathcliff landed on the pirate's head to hold onto?

"I'll help sir, nrguuh…NAArughmm?" Snuk replied to asset his captain, as the two were working to pull the ironing board's legs out to stay still?

"Auugh…Uhhmm…Magh?" Snuk and Mad Jack let off some struggle moans and tried to push the legs straight out while Heathcliff hang on to his spot of Mad Jack's top head? "HmmHmmhp! Done sir!" Snuk replied off, as he and Mad Jack got the thing to stay on it's feet which made Heathcliff land on the ironing board's right side before climbing up Mad Jack's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll write the letter!" Mad Jack replied and let off a chuckle while getting his pen out now, as he begins to write with Heathcliff's concern expression watching from the former captain's left side? "Dear Mr. Rich…" As Mad Jack was writing up a ransom note while Heathcliff jump off his shoulder to walk across the ironing board to see what he was doing before the guy crossed the first sentence out. "Bauugh, scratch that, it doesn't sound demanding enough?" He needs a way to address Heathcliff's owner that is loaded with cash?

"How about Mr. Very Rich, captain sir?" Sunk stated out his idea when Mad Jack tried to think up another idea of how to make a letter statement sound more demanding?

"Not a bad idea Snuk, now we're cooking!" Mad Jack compliment his first mate before going back to work which the ironing board was slowly crouching itself down with Heathcliff yelping from the process. "Dear Mr. Very Rich…." Mad Jack spoke out the new address title while Heathcliff yelped from the ironing board falling bit by bit until it touch the ground with Mad Jack laughing out during his writing. "Hahahah!" As Mad Jack laugh off greedy like while Snuk smiled at his captain's plan, the other Catillac Cats and Heathcliff had concern eyes in seeing what the caretakers are going at this to save them all from Veger?

"I got the unpleasant feeling this isn't gonna be easy to get back home as I once thought, gulp?" Heathcliff muttered to himself in concern before he gulped all worried-wart, something told him it be a while till he could return home to see Gosalyn and Sonja?

Meanwhile back at the mansion home, a familiar school bus had stopped off to let a certain someone off, namely Gosalyn.

"Goodbye Gosalyn!" One boy's voice said his goodbye when Gosalyn got off the bus.

"Goodbye!" A girl said goodbye to Gosalyn too when the mentioned girl climbed her steps before the bus drove off after dropping it's passenger off.

Soon Gosalyn reached up to her door, opened it and was calling out some familiar cat friends of hers?

"Heathcliff? Sonja?" Gosalyn called out once she gotten and ran off all happy like to be home and to see her cat friends. "Heathcliff? Sonja?" Gosalyn called out while dropping her extra jacket on the ground, stopped by the stairs to look into where she saw Roxy was lying down in relaxing herself? "Heathcliff? Sonja?" Gosalyn called out again, as she went upstairs to find her friends.

"Kick your legs up, that's very good." Meanwhile, Roxy was watching and hearing the voice of her exercise instructor, as she was doing her work outs?

"Heathcliff? Sonja?" Gosalyn's voice called out for the two cats while Roxy was doing her exercise program.

"That's it, very good!" The exercise instructor spoke out, as Roxy lied down in doing her leg workout, and even had a box of Heart-chocolate that she ate doing it.

"Heathcliff? Sonja?" Gosalyn's voice called out again for the missing cats, but seem to not have any luck?

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8….alright, alright!" The exercise instructor counted and complimented her viewers workout from the TV, as Roxy smiled while lying back in feeling good about herself.

In Gosalyn's room, the girl looked under her bed, looking for her two feline friends? "Heathcliff? Sonja? I'm home?" Goasyln called out, but as the excited duck girl looked under her bed, only saw some of her things she put under there from some toys, pencils, balls, etc., but no Heathcliff or Sonja? "That's funny?" Gosayln stated with a puzzled look on her face when she stop checking under her bed from not finding anything?

"Gosalyn?" Suddenly, the duck girl turns to see Sonja coming from the outside of her room, surprise to see her home now?

"Sonja? There you are, where were you and Heathcliff?" Gosalyn asked in wondering if this cat friend of her's seen Heathclif around?

"That's just it, I was looking for Heathcliff?" Sonja responded a bit puzzled while shaking her head, as stating this to Gosalyn while explaining what she recalled what happened? "When I last saw him, he was sleeping on your bed while I was taking my morning walk inside, but when I return, he was gone?" Though animals or pets can't speak to normal folks, they can point things out and do body talk to explain some things which this duck girl understood.

"Well come on, we might be able to find where he is." Gosalyn stated to her friend that maybe they just haven't looked everywhere yet? Soon Gosalyn stood up and went out of her room with Sonja following her, Heathcliff must be somewhere around here….somewhere or somehow?

Meanwhile, Roxy was still doing her workout aerobics until a certain calling got her attention.

"Roxy?" Gosalyn came up to the beauty feline model still working out while pleading to need some help from her? "Help me and Sonja find Heathcliff?" With that, Gosalyn left with Sonja to look for the missing orange cat while Roxy just stared at the leaving girls with a somewhat bored look on her face. "Heathcliff!" Roxy shrug off and used her left leg to turn the TV off while Gosalyn's voice was heard again in calling her missing friend. "Heathcliff!" Without a doubt, Gosalyn needs to find where Heathcliff has gotten to?

"Well, okay." Once Roxy got up from being ask the request, she asked herself this in a sarcastically question of puzzling wonderment? "Oh, where could he be?" This was a puzzling question of wherever Heathcliff could be, but….

Roxy made a smile with her hidden expression in knowing 'too well' what happened to Heathcliff, as Gosalyn still called out to her missing friend? "Heathcliff?" The duck girl was searching, but it would lead to be in-vain to look for something that has long left.

Soon Roxy got off her window seat spot, and she looked into a fishbowl in pretend care? "He's not here?" She said sarcastically while the fish swam around, and Roxy went off somewhere else and pass the front hall to the door in a peppy-joy jog with a hidden smile while Gosalyn searched the foyer on all fours.

"Where is he?" Gosalyn spoke out puzzled, as she tries to find Heathcliff, even calling him out. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!" She called out in trying to address the orange cat with puzzlement, and frown in being unable to find Heathcliff? "Hmm?" Just then, she saw a note in the mail slot, and sat herself up on her kneeling pose, took it out and began to read it. "'Dear Mr. 'Very' Rich Cat Owner Person…" The duck girl was puzzled by that address statement, as to what this could mean, as she slowly was reading it?

"Gosalyn, what did you find?" Suddenly, Sonja came into the room from her search, and saw Gosalyn was reading some note which got her attention?

Meanwhile, Roxy walked into the kitchen, happily humming to herself. She then picked up Heathcliff's food bowl next to her's and Sonja's, open a trash barrel and 'accidentally' dropped it into the trash.

A thumping sound was heard inside the trash can after that act. "Oops!" Roxy said sarcastically in pretend clumsiness, as she closed the lid top and walked away with her smile still on.

Meanwhile, back with Gosalyn in the entrance hallway, where something else was going down?

"'…And if you…don't bring…the money,…" Gosalyn was slowly finishing her reading of the note while Sonja listen in with shock. "You'll never see your cat again.'" Gosalyn finished reading the note with a shock look on her face in what has happened. "Oh-no?" Gosayln gasped in shook of knowing what this means, all while unknowing that it was the same note Mad Jack & Snuk made.

"How did this happen unless…Launchpad did say about something getting into the home, so that explains it all?" Sonja slowly put together the pieces, somehow, the strange gossip of something getting into the place wasn't just some stray animal, but something that kidnapped poor Heathcliff?

That was when Roxy came into the foyer, as she came up to Gosalyn who drop the note in deep sadness at what she found out.

"Oh Roxy?" Gosalyn spoke and hugged Roxy in feeling sadness while explaining the awful truth to the person that doesn't know? "Something terrible has happened; they've kidnapped Heathcliff!" Gosalyn told Roxy behind her back neck of the sad truth, even Sonja came to the front of the duck girl in feeling sad about this too.

"Keheheheh?" Roxy made some kind of 'crying' sound over Gosalyn's shoulder from hearing this news from her.

"Oh, Roxy…you loved him too. We all loved Heathcliff." Gosalyn said in sympathy in how Roxy must feel in hearing this while hugging the poor glamour cat. "Don't worry?" Gosalyn said while patting Roxy on the back, but in truth, Roxy was really snickering under her breath of the 'news' of Heathcliff's sudden disappearance. "We'll get him back! That's what my dad would do of such a case." Gosalyn said with determination in her voice in knowing what she's got to do.

"Gaph!" Roxy suddenly gasped in horror upon hearing those words from Gosalyn. Did she say she would go find Heathcliff, and did she say 'we', as in her being tagged along with Gosalyn?

"That's right, we can't let Heathcliff be taken, I'm coming too!" Sonja came over to place her paws on Gosalyn's legs, showing her determined look in wanting to help out.

"Oh Sonja, you wanna get him back too, thank you." Gosalyn spoke from seeing Sonja wanted to help out too, as she petted her little friend for offering to aid her in getting Heathcliff back. "I'll get some cash, then we'll head out." Gosalyn spoke to Sonja and Roxy, as she ran up stairs to get something, leaving the two house cats alone for the brief moment during this 'crisis' of Heathcliff's kidnapping.

"Oh….Why did this have to happen?" Roxy moans at seeing the situation has suddenly gotten out of hand all of a sudden, she just wanted Heathcliff to leave where he came from, not go find him afterwards?

"Don't worry Roxy, we'll find Heathcliff, you'll see." Sonja spoke from seeing Roxy was feeling terrible about this, and tried to ease her worries.

"Ughhh?" Roxy moans in which Sonja thought she was depress over Heathcliff's case, while it's half right, but the other was getting the orange cat back that was a problem?

Now whatever happens from here is gonna be a little more difficult in how Gosalyn will pay with money for the 'kidnappers' to get Heathcliff back…but are they the bad guys, or just misunderstood?

**VISION NOTE:** Some parts are just a few bits of extras to make it different from the original.

Now this was certainly a **VISION** you couldn't have predicted even if we tried? And so, the VISION-KING will be presenting the next chapter where the situation gets a bit…difficult? The plans from Mad Jack & Snuk to convince Veger of their plan to get the money they owe repaid gets them in a rough spot, and Riff-Raff gets hurt over it? And we can **IN-VISION** more then just that little bit of action to take place, there will be much, much more to be seen. Such as, like what extra 'spicy' stuff will I add to fill in the plot to where Launchpad knows of the kidnapping, and the villain wants to get ahold of the father? I've come up with an interesting plot that will surely surprise us all, so just stay tune till then…


	9. 09: The Ransom Explained

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal followers & viewers out there. Are you ready to **ENVISION** what's to come up next here? The "King Of VISIONS" felt that he had to put a little more in this chapter to make it a bit more interesting to intrigue you all? And believe me, you'll have plenty of time to **VISUALIZE** all of what's about to be seen here in no time at all. So if you're ready for a few good laughs, a couple of conflict of animal fights (but not too serve), & a wicked plot in motion, you've come to the right place then. And not only that, but some other funny additions to make this chapter be a bit more….well, you know that already, so lets get on with the show…shall we now?

**Chapter 09: The Ransom Explained**

Later, that night, at the harbor, we see a strange warehouse, as some thunder clouds were heard off in the background.

"This is an anti-plan, Veger!" Mad Jack's voice spoke off while we are zooming in on the building.

"Right! It's sweet and simple. Airtight plan of the captain's here!" Snuk's voice spoke off too like the former pirate duo were discussing something?

Next we see Heathcliff tossed in the air, puzzled, by Mad Jack's hands as the pirate was still speaking. "I ransom the orange house cat here." Mad Jack pulls Heathcliff to him while going on about his plan in an outside part of the warehouse? "And 'You', get payed in full tomorrow." Mad Jack stated out, as he held the puzzled Heathcliff in his hands before adding this part to his claim. "I'll even send a little extra, for your patiences. Hahahaha!" Mad Jack stated out while putting Heathcliff in his over-sized old jacket to fit the orange cat in, as he made a pretend humor joke while laughing. "What do you say?" Mad Jack asked out in a smooth manner while wrapping up his business plan. "It's our Final Offer!" Mad Jack proclaimed in making himself seem serious before going back to his little self. "Take it or leave it!?" Mad Jack and Snuk held out their left hands with a serious face, awaiting for a shake from Veger?

Just then, a paw was shaking Mad Jack's hand which Snuk's hand join in too. As it turns out, it was Riff-Raff that was shaking their hands from his paw, as Mad Jack walks off in style like he just won with Snuk following. Riff-Raff gave a little head shake at the two's plan, but followed them two caretakers up to a a door with a camera above it. The plan to use Heathcliff to settle the pirate duos debt was about to go into motion here.

"How was that, Snuk?" Mad Jack asked his rat friend on how well he performed before planning got meet Veger in person, it seems.

"Brilliant sir! I think we covered down the basics in making tough deals." Snuk nodded with a smile and thumbs up, they are ready to make a deal with Veger and save their hids from their loan.

"And your response, Riff-Raff?" Mad Jack asked his alley cat friend that he brought along only instead of the whole gang?

"I say pretty good comes to the term use." Riff-Raff gave a slight 'okay' nod on the work, could still be a bit better when making a business deal?

"Ugh, why me?" Heathcliff complained under his breath with a groan when he peeks outside Mad Jack's pocket?

"Now, watch a smooth man get a shark of a lawyer's attention on an offer, he can't refuse!?" Mad Jack exclaimed forth in preparing to show everyone here, how he'll make his speech to get Veger's attention.

"Right sir, I'll buzz him for yah!" Snuk exclaimed for joy, as he pressed the buzzer on the door's bell button.

The two former pirate were making themselves appear all calm and cool, which lasted a few seconds till…

"Yes! Who is it!?" Veger's voice snaps off from getting his buzzer buzzed and wants to see who's bothering him.

This made the two former pirates yelped and Riff-Raff back off from the angry tone of Veger, but Mad Jack tried to act a bit brave from his nervous behavior. "Oh….?" Mad Jack and Snuk looked up, and saw the security camera move about to look at who's by the door.

"Mad Jack & Snuk." Veger's voice came from the security camera when the owner of the voice notice who's outside the door. "It's you two?" Veger's voice spoke, as we see the business elf-man sitting in his big office boss chair, as he held his cigar, but also watched from one monitor of what his camera was showing him. "Why didn't you say so?" Veger calmly and friendly replied in if knowing it was these folks, he would've been kinder, as he lied back in his chair which made those on the little screen yelp a bit all nervous about this remorsing remark tone?

"Weh-hechechech, Oh? That's a good question?" Mad Jack chuckled off in starting to have second thoughts while Snuk and Riff-Raff watched him go on? "But listen, if you're too busy, ughughnughnh?" Mad Jack was chuckling nervously while backing away to some spots with Snuk and Riff-Raff following, but the camera followed the Mad Pirate each move he made. "We could drop by some other time?" Mad Jack looked up into the camera which blocked the screen from showing the rest of the area.

"But sir, I thought?" Snuk was about to state something of why they are here again, but was cut off.

"Shh!" Mad Jack hushed his rat friend before chuckling nervously at seeing they are in over their heads, again? "Hechechech?" And this guy makes a few nervous chuckles in seeing that they don't have much courage to stand against Veger, even with a plan that could get them out of debt?

"Don't be silly?" Veger remarks off with a little smile at the man thinking he was being disturbed. "Just…push the door." Veger exclaimed what the former Mad Pirate had to do, as he pressed a button on his controls on his desk.

"Bizizizizhhh!" That made a noise outside, as Mad Jack and Snuk looked confused while Riff-Raff watch from behind them with concern?

"Urrrugh…Urrrghh!" Soon Mad Jack grabbed the handle of the door, and was pulling it, but was having difficulty which made Riff-Raff go back into hiding for a brief moment.

"Um sir, I think he said to 'push' the door, not pull it?" Snuk stated what his captain was doing wrong, this was one of those push doors, not pull open tyes?

"I said Push!" Veger's voice remarked off to re-state in annoyance to the buffoon pirate captain in not knowing how to enter?

"I told you so, captain?" Snuk replied with a shrug expression in trying to warn his captain, but failed it seems?

"Ehehehehe, yes, how silly of me? Come on Snuk, help me push!" Mad Jack chuckled embarrassingly at the camera before ordering Snuk to give him a hand here.

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Snuk replied with a little salute, as both of the two leans on the door with goofy smiles before...

"Buzuzzizizizhh!" Another buzz is heard, and then the two pirates lightly opens up after pushing it first.

"Wooph…Gophm…?" Of course, Mad Jack and Snuk yelped from falling into the place from their leaning moment. Soon Mad Jack and Snuk stood up with Riff-Raff running in to follow the two caretakers, just as they were riding an elevator lift downward.

Meanwhile, Veger was on the phone chatting with someone before his front door was squeaking open?

"What do you mean?" Veger asked puzzled when he was about to touch his modal ship while the door was about open? "You start with the knuckles!" The elf-business man remorse out to state with a wave of his hand in uncaring, until he notice Mad Jack and Snuk peeking in from his front door. "Ah, Mad Jack, Snuk!?" Veger kindly welcomes the former pirates, as he signals them to come into his office. "Do come in, I'll be right with you?" Mad Jack and Snuk seem cautious, and even Riff-Raff kept a serious face while Veger was speaking on his phone with soft muffle sounds that weren't heard to hear. "Yeah!" Veger replied to his speaker on the phone while the former pirate duo and Riff-Raff slowly walk inside this elf-man's office. "No, you don't kill him!?" While the duo pirates had nervous faces, Riff-Raff was cautious, all a while, Heathcliff peeks his head from under Mad Jack's pocket to see where he was? "Hugh?" Heathcliff notice where he was, though concern and puzzled when his pals were still walking into this creepy office with someone speaking. "Yes?" Mad Jack, Snuk, and Riff-Raff approached the mid center of this office room while Veger still spoke out in his caller. "And then, what's the last thing you do? You put on the Cement Shoes!" Snuk then looked at what looked like a model of Veger's car, as he was curious when he went to fiddle with it? "Hechechechehaaaahh! Yeah!" While Snuk was fiddling, he ended up accidentally breaking off the side mirror piece off, which made him and the witness Mad Jack yelp while Veger was heard laughing of some wicked manner of discussion. "Yeah, yeah, that's right!" Mad Jack and Snuk were picking and tossing the broken toy model piece around in their hands from making it fall and attract attention? "Come on, hey!? Don't worry about it!" The clumsy pirate duo were trying to get the piece back on before it was too late which… "CLuurrinnghhh!" Was to late, as Veger hang up his phone loudly, ending his chat with a caller to speak to the pirate duo he lean a loan to. "So…Mad Jack, Snuk?" Mad Jack and Snuk yelps in a standing pose while the rat dropped the broken piece on the ground, as they were 'deer in a headlight'! "Did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy?" Veger replied with a sly smirk while he smoked his cigar, as he stretch himself back to lie in his chair, awaiting for his money the two former pirates own him.

"Well, um, yah see it's um…?" Snuk was nervously about to say what the two pirates wanted to say, but his captain beat him to it.

"Veger, I got an antique…house cat? Uh, Plan!?" Mad Jack stammered to explain while a bit nervous around this lawyer shark of an elf-man. "Plan, hechech, right Snuk?" Mad Jack chuckles a bit nervously while trying to get support from his rat friend to back him up.

"Right, right, we got a plan you'll love to here!" Snuk nods a bit with worried and sweating concern in hoping their plan works out.

"It's sweet and simple!" Mad Jack spoke off while Riff-Raff looked up to his caretaker with concern if either he or Snuk knew what they were trying to do? "The plan…." Mad Jack was about to go forth in detail explanation….

"Oh boy, oh boy…?" Veger sign to complain with his left hand rubbing his forehead at hearing this pirate chat on, not answering a simple question of 'yes' or 'no'?

"Let's just take this from the top!" Mad Jack spoke off to declare while Veger was getting an minor headache

"GRrrruurgh…" Suddenly, the Hyenas; Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed started to circle the pirate duo and Riff-Raff.

"REeoowwhhh…!" Riff-Raff was screeching back in protest of the hyenas surrounding his pals, as Mad Jack reach into his pocket to bring our a certain orange cat, Heathcliff.

"What am I gonna do with you two…?" Veger spoke in in mid-disappointment while Riff-Raff has a serious face when the hyenas' trio come between him and his caretakers.

"I got this orange house cat, see?" Mad Jack spoke in what he's got with Heathcliff under his two close hands to hid him before the unveiling of his 'ransom plan'.

"Mad Jack…?" Veger spoke in a stern tone, as he slowly begins to stand, much to the worried Mad Jack, and a cautious concerning Heathcliff watching this scary scene go on?

"But we're not finished yet with our…" Snuk tried to explain that the duo had something important to say, but...

"You too, Snuk…!" Veger remarked in a low tone towards the rat, as he cringes near his captain and Heathcliff still hidden from view?

"Aubha-bah-bah?" Mad Jack was having a hard time trying to get some words out, as he covered up Heathcliff from sight while getting this discussion under control?

"You don't got the money…" Veger spoke in a low tone, as his hand comes up to the nervous pirate duos before… "Snappah!" He snapped his fingers which made Mad Jack and Snuk cringe at hearing this, and knew what this meant!?

"ROOoRroouhhh!/Eheheheh!" The Hyenas glared their eyes while snarling and laughed out, as they leap at the pirate duo.

"Oh No! Oh No!" Mad Jack cried out, as he and Snuk yelped from the hyenas jump on them, knock the ceiling light off to swirl around during the brutal attack.

Soon Riff-Raff charges in with his cane stick, and tackles the Hyenas' trio off of Mad Jack and Snuk who were both on the ground from the attack while the captain held Heathcliff close to him from being hurt.

"Oh No? No, No, No, No?" Mad Jack cried out when he and Snuk looked up in pleading moment, as Riff-Raff was wrestling against Banzai.

"Stop please, Veger? Please!" Snuk was crying out to have this business man listen to their pleads while Riff-Raff was in a near biting on his back from Banzai while Shenzai and Ed came from behind.

"Veger! We're getting you your money, Tonight!" Mad Jack quickly explained out to the elf-man while Riff-Raff yelped from his back pain, tossed to the ground and stood up for another round. "IT'S COMING TONIGHT!" Mad Jack shouted out loudly while Riff-Raff didn't see Shenzai and Ed charge to tackle and bite him from his left side.

"Yikes!" Snuk yelped from one of the Hyenas kick Riff-Raff's cane over his head, but it missed?

"Please?" Mad Jack pleaded when he saw the Riff-Raff handling the hyenas threat, as he holds a worried Heathcliff in his hands. "From a Rich House-Cat?" Mad Jack stood up to explain while covering poor worried Heathcliff of what's going on, only for the captain to yelp from his mistake on what he said? "No I mean…" How'd he get the words mix up at a time like this?

"A Cat….from a Rich Family! Please don't…" Snuk spoke out next to explain things while Veger was focusing in placing a pole on a model ship without being distracted by the ruckus happening in his office.

"Gahmm…?" Mad Jack and Snuk yelped from the Hyenas almost got near them, as the captain held a concerning Heathcliff in his one hand while the other yelp to get Mad Jack's balance? Soon Mad Jack had him and Snuk run over from the fighting towards Veger's desk. "They're coming 'Tonight' with the money we own you!" Mad Jack pleaded his body on Veger's desk while the elf-man was still doing his model ship work, Mad Jack held a puzzled Heathcliff in his hands out to show Veger what they have? "Erghn…" Mad Jack tried to put his final words into motion while lifting a worried Heathcliff up for Veger to see and know of the pirate duo's plans to paying their loan. "Th-th-th-the cat back!" Soon Heathcliff yelped from seeing a hand reach out for him while Snuk and Mad Jack watches in praying hope this works?

"SNapphmm…." Suddenly, Veger then snapped his fingers to signal his pet guard Hyenas to cease their attack call he gave them earlier.

"Reeoowhhh?" Riff-Raff let off a moan cry, as he fell onto the floor hard, from the looks of it, Riff-Raff didn't look so well from his near bruises?

"Hah, sir…Riff-Raff! Look at him?" Snuk yelped with worry, as he and the shock Mad Jack stared in horror at what's happened to the poor alley cat that tried to defend them.

"Grrrugh!" The Hyenas growled when they left their wounded and beaten prey in the still swinging light above the unmoving Riff-Raff.

"Uuuuh?" Riff-Raff let off a little painful moan while trying to move, as Mad Jack and Snuk approached their pet and friend who was seriously hurt…to save them?

"Sir…he's hurt? From defending us?" Snuk spoke when the two were looking over in concern, as they inspected to see how serious the damage was that the alley cat has taken?

"Riff-Raff, you…you gonna be okay?" Mad Jack asked in worried, this wasn't suppose to happen like this, they just wanted to pay their loan and be free, but not at 'this' price?

"Hey…" Veger spoke when the former pirate duos kneel down to gently approach their wounded alley cat, Riff-Raff. "I think there's hope for you two yet?" Veger spoke out in a small smile when his one glass eye piece he worn reflected the golden collar tag around Heathcliff's neck which the elf-man held the orange cat in his left palm and used his right to lift the name tag from noticing the address of the 'owner' that he knows 'all so well'. "Hochhochhoch…" Veger chuckles out in back of his chair, as Heathcliff yelps from the elf-man about to speak while bringing his other hand up and spoke proudly in a sorta way. "I'm proud of you, Mad Jack." Heathcliff yelps with a lot of caution, worried, and being scared, as this scary elf-man started to gently pet his back fur while talking in a sinister way. "Yeah…" Veger replied when doing some rubs on Heathcliff's back, while he was gentle, the orange cat still was concern from knowing this person was 'not' the caring type. "You're starting to think big." Heathcliff looked around, and when he notice that Veger lifted his hand up, the orange cat worriedly started to jump off of his left hand. "You got twelve hours…" Veger spoke after tossing a treat each to his hyena pets that sat on foot seats beside the business man.

"Gurghmmm…gurhmmm…" Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed ate their treats from chewing them loudly.

"BWahahahah...HEchahahah!" Ed laughed out manically after eating his treat at the groups misfortunate.

Mad Jack and Snuk lifted to sit and pet the wounded Riff-Raff up to them in concern while Heathcliff had join up with them, looked to his friend in worried and sadness at what had happened to Riff-Raff.

"Riff-Raff?" Heathcliff spoke in concern, worried his first friend was so hurt, he didn't want this after leaving the gang to be with someone that loves him? He really didn't?

"Huuugh, and Mad Jack, Snuk?" As Veger spoke, both Mad Jack and Snuk looked back at the elf-man with glares. "Trumph….humph…." Veger had made a lighter light up it's flames to lit his cigar while taking another breather of it before turning his attention to state his final statement of their dealing. "This is your last…chance!" Veger told them while breathing out his cigar's smoke, as he kept a sinister grin to say if these two pirates don't pay up after this, then it's over for them…permanently! "Clumphhmm…." He closed his lighter, signaling their discussion is over.

"Don't worry, well get it, come on Snuk, get Riff-Raff while I handle Heathcliff." Mad Jack sternly spoke in a slight manner from even if he and Snuk were afraid of Veger's shark-lawyer skills & brutal handling that would shred them. It was nothing from getting attack by the hyenas, or ending up with Riff-Raff getting severely hurt over the two pirate's own mistake in needing a loan to service in this world as penniless citizens?

"Aye sir, I got him." Snuk replied from his captain's orders in a low and sad tone, as he picks up Riff-Raff in his arms while Mad Jack picks Heathcliff up after that. Soon the two slowly, but immediately left the place while Veger kept his smile still.

Once the gang had left, Veger's smile grew larger and let off an evil chuckle at his predicament of luck.

"Hechechech, so those fools manage to get themselves something of value, to Mr. McDuck's Private home here in Toon York? This is too perfect!" Veger exclaimed out, this was the perfect chance to score the biggest score in history, even for this Lawyer Shark. "Whoever owns that orange cat, either they pay those buffoons my loan, or….hechechech…." Veger was slowly exclaiming that either Mad Jack and Snuk get the payment, or…he'll have another plan when he smirked at his hyenas that laughed off evilly at knowing were this was going. "We just use the owner, to get all the money we want, from the Richest Duck in the World, Scrooge McDuck himself. Hechahahahahaah!" Veger laughed off of his wicked business plan, if they wish for more money, then once they get something of valuable to give those that have richest wealth to follow their instructions…to the letter.

This scene fads into darkness, as it seems plot twist have been formulated, and where this will end the group, is anyone's guess?

Meanwhile, back at the mansion home, Launchpad was looking for a missing Gosalyn?

"Gosalyn? Where are yah kiddo, it's pass bed time, and DW doesn't want you staying up watching late night movies like before….?" Launchpad called out to find the missing duck girl, but had no luck which made him rub his noggin in puzzlement? "I searched everywhere, yet I can't find her? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Roxy, Sonja, or Heathcliff, heck, no wonder it's been kinda quiet? So where…hugh?" He suddenly stop himself when he found a note on the young duck girl's dresser in Gosalyn's room, as the pilot picked it up and began to read it? "A note from Gos, let's see…Gahuphm?" He clears his throat just before speaking out what's written on the letter. "_'Launchpad, by the time you read this, I, Roxy, and Sonja will not be home, we have gone to find Heathcliff who was kidnapped! I got my money to exchange a payment to get him back from their ransom, hope to be back before breakfast? Sign, Gos.'_ Oh, well in that cause…." He shrug off his shoulders in finally being noted on what's happening, problem solve, right?

The pilot tosses the note and begins to walk off in a merry way…until he stops short and rushes over to pick up the note left for him with shocked wide eyes!

"DEHh..WAH! Kidnap? Ransom!" Launchpad yelped out in sheer disbelief, Gosalyn's gone off somewhere to get Heathcliff who was kidnap back, all by herself? Well sure, she has Roxy & Sonja, but that's not enough protection for a little duck girl? "Oh man, I knew Gos loved Heathcliff, but to go by herself with only two pets is too dangerous, heck, if DW were to know of this, he…." Launchpad knew his best pal wouldn't be please to hear this, and feared if he would ever had to tell…?

"Durgurguriiinnghh!" Suddenly, the phone rang which made Launchpad act a bit yelpy and panicky from hearing this? It couldn't be….'you know who', now, could it?

"Uh-Oh! I sure hope it's a late night dealing and not who I think it is?" Launchpad yelped out in fear of hoping it's not a certain 'person' calling him. Soon Launchpad rushed over, grabbed the ringing phone, and retried to act calm, cool, collective on whoever is calling him without raising suspicion. "Hello! Launchpad McQuack speaking, who is this?" He asked off like he would of any caller calling this mansion home.

Soon half the left screen shows who Launchpad is talking to on the other line, it was…Darkwing Duck!

"Hiya LP, just giving a quickie call to see how Gosalyn is?" Darkwing Duck replied on the phone he was using from a nearby phone booth to chat idly to his partner watching his daughter while he's away?

"Oh, heheheheh-ehhhh, she's find, it's not like Heathcliff's gone missing? Oops!" Launchpad chuckled off nervously while stating everything's fine, but yelped to cover his mouth when he 'blabbed out' something he wasn't suppose to say!?

"What! That cat that she founds gone missing? What do you mean, what happened?" Darkwing Duck yelped from hearing that message and was asking for the duck pilot to explain that a bit more.

"No, no, hechhech, eh course not, I meant it was Gosalyn who is..Gumph?" Launchpad tried to cover up his fault, but yelps again from saying something 'else' he didn't meant to say out.

"Goaslyn what? WHAT?" Darkwing repeated into the phone while starting to get the funny feeling something isn't right back in Toon York?

"I mean, it's not like Roxy and Sonja up and vanish along with her to find Heathcliff or nothing, duph?" Launchpad once more tried to state all's fine, but he nearly bite his tongue in once again, said something his pal on the line shouldn't have heard?

"Launchpad, I'm beginning to think you're hiding something from me?" Darkwing Duck slowly and remotely exclaimed in getting that strange feeling his reliable 'friend' is hiding something and doesn't wish to tell the masked hero.

"Ehhh, nothing's wrong DW, I got everything under control?" Launchpad sheepishly exclaimed that nothing was the matter and that everything was fine while leaving some details out.

"Then how about putting Gosalyn on the line, so I can hear from her?" Darkwing Duck demanded his pal put his daughter on the line, so he can be sure that nothing is wrong.

"Ughm…Um?" Launchpad begins to become lost for words, as he doesn't know how he should explain that he's the only one home, oh boy? Only a miracle can get him out of this one to not get his best pal upset with him?

"Duck Darling? I could use some assistance!" Morganna's voice is heard, as a third scene is squeezed on the left, Darkwing in the middle, and Launchpad on the right. But what the two males saw, was the sorcerer tied up by some street villains with pitch forks and torches lit.

"Gaawh! Morganna!" Darkwing Duck yelped that his love was in trouble, as that scene was squeezed out to return the two male ducks into the center.

"Uh-Oh! Sounds like she need your help, you better go to her aid, DW? Remember what happen before…" Launchpad stated out from noticing that Morganna was in trouble, and that his best friend should save her, unless something that happened before happens again which the pilot reminded him.

"How could I forget?" Darkwing Duck muttered with a groan in knowing what he did last time was a mistake, but he shook it off to make this last statement towards Launchpad, even to _Break the Forth Wall_ by grabbing his jacket and pulled him close to him with this much to say. "But remember! We'll finish this talk afterwards!" The pilot duck sheepishly smiled and nodded in understanding what his pal was saying no doubt?

"DUCK!" Morganna's voice shouted out which made Darkwing Duck release Launchpad back into the house manner.

"Coming Morganna! No one messes with Darkwing Duck's Date and gets away with it!" Darkwing Duck turns to reply to his love while getting serious at the crooks messing with him and his girlfriend. Soon he hangs up the phone booth's line after getting his Gas-Gun, and runs off which by then, the screen closes back to Launchpad in the household.

Soon Launchpad hangs up his phone line, and signs in a moment of relief. "Feww, if Gosayln doesn't turn up soon before her dad's next call? Oh boy, I hate to be in that tight pickle?" The pilot duck hopes that Gosalyn is gonna be alright, if not, then his goose is well cooked…EXTRA crispy even!?

Soon this scene ends with another plot twist, Gosalyn is missing, the animals of the home are missing, and the Launchpad can't tell his best pal; Darkwing Duck, the truth if things aren't solved shorty soon? How things are gonna end around here is gonna be another mess that'll have to be cleaned up when this is over?

**VISION NOTE:** S A clue about what happened last time when Morganna was endanger, has some connection to an event that happened in Darkwing Duck's comic series of 2012 by Disney.

Once more, extra stuff added to help expand the plot a bit more with some interesting feature works.

Now many of you can feel what a **VISION** this story turn out to be. And now, the VISION-KING shall prepare the next story which shall be another exciting chapter to behold! For the next one, shows where a reunion takes place, but there are problems ahead; grief, guilt, & an inner conciseness, what will Mad Jack & Snuk do when they meet Gosayln for the exchange? And what is Veger's underhanded scheme in all of this, it's so good to **IN-VISION** what happens next time when we're around to see what happens? Cause if you thought this part was exciting, then get ready for a few more chapters ahead where the excitement shall keep on growing more & more until I either run out of ideas or add something funny in the mix? For the time being, enjoy what is here, and I'll post the next chapter next time around…till then...


	10. 10: Reunited & Torn Apart

Author's Note: Hello out there, are many of you ready, my loyal viewers & followers? Time to **ENVISION** the next chapter where things get interesting? The "King Of VISIONS" is hoping it'll catch much of your attention, for it's bound to be something. And then there is the **VISUALIZING** moment of it all where something unexpected happens where it's something to expect, but then again, with a little twist? And as always, I like to bring a few 'surprises' up to date here to keep us all entertained by any means. So then, why should we be chatting away, when there's a story scene calling our names? Hope you're ready, cause it's time to have some fun, before the FINAL THREE Chapters come next….enjoy now...

**Chapter 10: Reunited & Torn Apart**

Meanwhile, in the harbor area at night, we see Gosalyn in her usual cloths, but was also wearing a yellow raincoat, Sonja also worn a aqua-blue raincoat and Roxy worn a pink raincoat while they were trying to navigate their directions on the ransom note?

"Let see…Turn left, right?" Gosalyn read the note, as she held the note map in her right hand, and had Roxy and Sonja on a leash before stopping them for a brief moment when reading the rest of the note? "When you get to the Big Propeller?" We see that the map Gosalyn was following was poorly drawn with a 'Your Howse' which was house spelled wrong to 'here' which was meant to be here where the girl had to go with only lines and a few words? "Oh Sonja, Roxy? I can't read this?" Gosayln moans that she can't figure out the map in an upsetting sign with sadness that she can't follow the ransom note's instructions.

"Whoever made the map, shoulda been more specific and detailed?" Sonja spoke from looking from underneath the duck girl of the poor map's description work?

"It says…?" Gosalyn spoke when trying to read and understand the map's directions as best she could? "No…No that's not right? It's left? Hugh, now I think I shoulda got Launchpad along, he could probably understand this?" Gosalyn looked from left and right, not sure where she needed to go now? "Oh Roxy, Sonja? Where are we?" She asked the only company she had for some help in this manner she's in?

While Gosalyn spoke in concern to her only allied pet friends, Roxy was panting and was all soak from the rain? "Hugh…hugh…huuuagh?" Roxy was pretty much out of it, as she was a show-glamour girl, so this stuff was not of her daily life style?

"You alright Roxy, you seem out of breath?" Sonja spoke from noticing her friend's tired state, what was wrong?

"Oh…just fine?" Roxy sarcastically remarked out to the persian cat's question of her being fine or not, as if that wasn't obvious enough to tell.

"I think we're lost?" Gosalyn spoke to her friends that were listening, as they looked up with Sonja concern and Roxy annoyed.

"Hugh?" Roxy yelps from when Gosalyn pulled her leash and Sonja's which the latter paid attention too, as they began to move along.

Their objective (some more then others) was to find Heathcliff's 'kidnapper' and delivered the 'ransom' money. "Stay close, Roxy, Sonja?" Gosalyn told her two cat friends before speaking with a bit of worried concern fear in her voice? "It's creepy down here? Makes me wish Darkwing Duck was near, hugh?" Gosalyn was leading them from one side of the harbor light to get to the other, as we zoom out from there over to another part with a dock on land boat.

Meanwhile, just pass the other side of the harbor by the pier, was Mad Jack and Snuk under a street light pacing back and forth all worried-like. As we see Riff-Raff slowly walking from the duo towards the rest of the Catillac Cats who had been sitting by a made table.

"He's late sir?" Snuk spoke of the owner of Heathcliff being late, as he and Mad Jack were checking their watches if they were running right?

"That can't be! While I let you spell the words, I drew a perfectly good map!?" Mad Jack stated from checking all three of his watches on his arm, it's not like his map was awful, right?

"Well captain, sir, there may have been a few smudges on it…?" Snuk spoke to his captain, as the two pirates walk around under the light while behind them, the Catillac Cats gang watch their caretakers discuss their situation.

"Okay! So I went outta the line with the green crayon?"Mad Jack exclaimed on his mistake on his part, just as the alley cat gang turns to see Riff-Raff limping towards them. "But not that much?" Mad Jack's voice stated the problem of his map shouldn't be 'too' bad, just as Riff-Raff stops by his gang of pals, each with worry and concerns.

"Oh Riff-Raff?" Cleo spoke with a sad and concerning tone at seeing her love limp in so much pain after his hyena' assault.

"A child could read that map, Snuk!" Mad Jack's voice spoke off during the alley cat's chatter towards his crew-mate rat pal.

"Hey Cleo…" Riff-Raff spoke smoothly to assure his worried girlfriend would know this is one alley cat that won't go down that easily. "They never lay a paw on me." Riff-Raff was making himself be seen as he's fine and not in too much pain to lighten his gang's idea of being overworked for him.

"Well, maybe a little treatment wouldn't hurt you, Riff-Raff?" Dixie came over, and was slowly checking the cat leader of bruises or bite/claw marks on him?

Now we return to Mad Jack and Snuk's discussion section still in place?

"If everything goes well, we'll get the money, the owner get's their cat, and Veger gets the dough. Everyones happy!" Mad Jack calmly explained to his rat friend that if all goes well, all sides will be happy with those they lost/want, etc.

"Right, aside from a few illegal things, borrowing, blackmailing, ransom demands, it does sound nice in the end? As long as nothing unexpected happens?" Snuk was cluelessly pointing out all the things the pirate duo have done while shrugging them off in thinking they almost got things under control….almost?

"Yes, the unexpected…..Ooohh Wait!" Mad Jack suddenly yelped when he heard that last part of Snuk's words, and began to reply a bit scared and worried! "What if he comes…and he's Huge, and Mean?" He somehow didn't think so far as to what Heathcliff's owner looks like, the owner could be giant & muscular to be mean enough to beat someone up?

"Worse then that, what if he's called in Naval, the Marines, their personal bodyguards by a thousand sir?" Snuk was stating the worse parts, as he and Mad Jack were backing up while they crunch down in near yelping of seeing Heathcliff's owner?

However, both the pirate duo were unaware that they back up right behind a lost Gosalyn and her two cats; Sonja and Roxy, upon noticing Mad Jack and Snuk.

"Excuse me, sir?" Gosalyn spoke when she tapped Mad Jack and Snuk on the shoulder each while holding her ransom note/map.

"DUHAaugh!/AAAhhhh!" Both Mad Jack and Snuk yelped with widened fear and jumped up screaming from being started. This also started Gosayln and her two traveling cats to back up from causing a fright while after the two pirates had jumped up, Mad Jack and Snuk got tangled up in some fishing net and ropes, plus a floaty tube when they were making a run for it.

"It's the FBI! The CIA! The MID!" Snuk yelped out in fear of who's come for them now, a lot of group organizations are here to get them, or so he thinks?

"We didn't do it!" Mad Jack shouted to claim he & Snuk didn't do nothing wrong, or illegal, anything to be spared?

"Hugh?" Gosayln gasped from seeing that she caused the two pirates to be so jumpy while holding the note, and Sonja and Roxy stared at Snuk and Mad Jack's pleadful cries puzzled (well Roxy was more of a stare)?

"We were framed!" Mad Jack cried out in asking for forgiveness with his eyes shut, not seeing who was before them.

Suddenly, Snuk looked over, and soon spoke a bit relieved while telling his captain of who was 'really' there? "Wait sir, look, it's only a little girl duck and her two cats? Nothing bad?" Mad Jack opened his eyes to see this too, seeing Gosalyn and her two cats made the pirate captain sign a bit until...

"Bregruuugruuhmm…" Suddenly, the bolt holding the ropes and nets started to get loose and unstuck from it's hold before he came loose!?

"You had to ask? Hohohoho?" Mad Jack remarked to Snuk who made a sheepish grin while the captain makes a groanful cry before the two yelped from gravity taking over.

"WAhhh/GAahh…/GUulpmmm!"" Both Mad Jack and Snuk cried out from falling to the ground, and then slowly got up with some of the stuff still on their cloths.

Once noticing that the only person they had meant was a little duck girl and her two cats, but the pirate duo looked around in case the 'owner' of Heathcliff was still nearby in worrisome? From noticing that no one else was around, the two pirates sign a bit, as Mad Jack took off a floaty on his neck before tossing it aside, now it was mostly Mad Jack and Snuk's bottom legs with both each having a bottom on their right foot stuck?

"Listen…lil' girl? Duck or otherwise?" Mad Jack spoke friendly to the duck girl who sat down when the former pirate captain came with Snuk beside him to chat with their new guest. While they did so, the rest of the Catillac Cats came from behind their caretakers to see this action be done? "This here is a tough neighborhood?" As Mad Jack stated this, Hector walk pass the others, came from underneath the man and the rat to be up front where Sonja saw him and Roxy was growling with her fur on it's edges in being defensive of these unknown folks.

"Puph..pup…pup!" Hector was making kissing sounds with his lips towards Roxy which Sonja notice and was puzzled?

"Right! You better go home. It's safer there!" Snuk spoke off next during Hector's little romantic act.

"Urgh?" Roxy rolled her eyes in disgust at seeing this feline again and turns away?

"Hmm, dose he know you so well that you're ignoring him, Roxy?" Sonja asked from noticing how Roxy seems to know this person instead of her usual shouty behavior if she 'really' didn't know Hector?

"But, I can't!" Gosalyn replied a bit sad while Roxy moved around the duck girl to her right side (still making a pouty glare at Hector) while Sonja took her place unknownly to the left side? "I'm lost?" Gosalyn sadly exclaimed while holding and looking at the only map she had that gave her directions?

"Oh geez…lost?" Snuk replied in feeling sad for the poor kid, being lost around this neck of the woods isn't precisely a good thing to be during any time or place?

At this moment, Heathcliff poke his head out of Mad Jack's pocket a bit, and smiled when he saw Gosalyn and Sonja, heck, he was even glad to see Roxy as well.

"Duh, we help yah…." Mad Jack spoke when he felt Heathcliff's head poking out of his pocket a bit, and gently push the orange cat back in. "But we're, kinda busy right now!?" Mad Jack shrug off in wishing he could help, but he can't of his own reasons while looking away. Mostly because of waiting for the 'rich owner' of Heathcliff to arrive, but didn't know the owner…was already nearby.

"Sir, don't you think she needs help before the owner comes, it might make a scene?" Snuk came up behind his friend to whisper this out if they don't help this kid out before their dealer arrives, it could make a scene.

"Yes Snuk, I know? We'll just have to see what her reason is and give directions to help her get un-lost, is all!?" Mad Jack whispered back to his concerning rat friend of the little situation they got and need to help solve this quickly.

"Good idea, sir!" Snuk nodded to the plan his captain had thought off, that way, nothing could be lead to an awkward event here.

Soon the former pirates looked back towards Gosalyn with concern faces in wondering what could make a child come all the way out here in the middle of the night, all alone?

"Say, what are you doing down here anyway?" Mad Jack waved off his left hand in asking why this young duck girl child is down here by the harbor's piers at this late at night.

"Right, all alone, without a parent or guardian to watch out for yah?" Snuk added in to state that it's dangerous to come to this place all by one's self?

"My name's Gosalyn, I came to find my orange cat, Heathcliff." Gosalyn answered with her worried and sad expression of how concern she is for poor Heathcliff.

"Your orange cat?" Mad Jack and Snuk replied out in surprise and shock expressions! The owner of Heathcliff, who lives in a fancy rich place…was this little duck girl?

"Uh-Oh? Sir, I think she's Heathcliff's owner?" Snuk whispered to his captain all worried from knowing the cat they have, belongs to the little duck girl?

"Shush, keep it down Snuk?" Mad Jack hushed his friend before he spoke 'too' loud that Gosalyn overhears them before returning their attention to the little duck miss?

"I don't know why, but…? Someone stole him." Gosalyn explained what happened, as Mad Jack looked at his hand in the pocket of his jacket with concern about what he heard?

"Uh-Oh, sir! I don't think this was quite as we planned it going?" Snuk whispered back to his captain in fearing their plan is falling apart from not expecting it was a child, but an adult instead they were suppose to make a deal trade to?

"But, but, dugh?" Mad Jack was muttering out in nearly sweating off while moving his pocket right hand with Heathcliff in his jacket the other way, as he still spoke. "Are you sure?" He asked in maybe hoping, this wasn't the children they wanted to ransom Heathcliff for, right?

"Aye! Maybe yah made um…um a mistake?" Snuk asked out the little duck girl in sounding somewhat guilty?

Meanwhile, as the rat's voice spoke, a familiar cat limo that was parked outside an open gate area, as it's lights flash a bit before being shielded out from sight.

"No…" Gosalyn cried out her reply in Snuk stating the kidnapping was some hoax, it was certainly not that way at all?

"Maybe um…" Mad Jack was trying his luck to explain something, but didn't have the right words spoken or enough time?

"No way, somebody stole him, and sent me this note?" Gosalyn explained to Mad Jack & Snuk, as she showed the two the note she held. During all of this, they are being watched five yards away, as a familiar elf-man lawyer smokes his cigar while watching this show go on.

"Grrrurghh…./Hechecheheheeh!" Some growling and laugher chuckles was heard in the back of the car, almost like…Hyenas?

"See!" Gosayln stated for the pirate duo to look closely at the note she had for them to understand it was no lie, that was the ransom left after Heathcliff was taken.

"Easy, boys & girl." Meanwhile in the limo, Veger spoke in soothing his pets to calm themselves down before they act.

"It's the reason I'm lost?" Gosalyn stated that it's with the map she gave to Snuk to see her point, that it lead her here and it's the reason she's lost while finding the kidnappers of her cat?

"Yep, that map is hard to read? Isn't quite done right, like a child drew it, like….?" Snuk spoke out in explaining what he see's is a poorly drawn map, and was about to go on until...

"Garhumph!" Mad Jack cough which made Snuk yelped in realizing he was saying 'too' much about 'who made the map' and to shut it.

"Look!" Gosalyn spoke in caution, as she takes out a piggy-bank from her rain-coat's big pocket. "I even brought this to get him back! It's the savings I've saved up till now." She showed with her concern expression towards the pirate duo of what she went to do to pay off the kidnappers with some money of hers.

"Ohohohoh…Hoowh?" Mad Jack slowly replied while placing his palm left hand on his head to shake it off of the money the child brought to pay up to them for Heathcliff's return? "You brought a piggy bank?" Mad Jack uncovered one eye to stare from his blocking hand, as he felt a bit disappointed in knowing that might not be enough to cut it with Veger's budget?

"It's all I have? And while my friend Launchpad is close friends to Scrooge McDuck, I can't ask them for help when this is my own." Gosalyn explained with a sad reply that she didn't have much, even if she was living in the home of a very Rich duck friend of Launchpad.

"Snuk, how much would you estimate that piggy bank probably holds?" Mad Jack whispered to his friend to tell in estimating if there was even close to being enough money in that piggy-bank?

"I estimate it being….10th of a way out of our loan, captain sir?" Snuk whispered to his captain from saying it's 1/10th of paying their loan, so it's not much in a way of thinking?

"That's _awful_." Mad Jack said sadly as he lowered himself down, not just from what he heard from Snuk, but in knowing that Gosayln's situation isn't good that she doesn't have enough money.

"I know. And I'm trying so hard too?" Gosalyn replied with a sad expression while putting away her piggy-bank in her pocket. She almost begins to cry, but sucks it up to look upward to ask this question out angrily? "Ceph…What kind of person would steal a poor little house cat anyway?" She just couldn't understand who in their right mind, would up and steal a poor animal from her place, I mean, what's the point?

Mad Jack and Snuk glanced at their own feet in guilt, and tried to think up an excuse?

"But we..dugh?" Snuk was about to say with a smile, but yelp from Mad Jack elbowing him to keep the rat from saying anything to reveal themselves, that's the last they outta do!?

"Ugh, we mean maybe 'he'…" Mad Jack replied out the identity of a slight person while motioning his hands the other way when he was explaining. "Maybe 'he' & his partner pal were up against the wall…?" He stretched his arms out like a scare crow, as he begins to state this next part. "And at the end of his, I mean, their rope?" Mad Jack was emphasizing his point, even grabbed some nearby rope to gesture his point with a perky smile?

"Guph…huh…huphmm…" Gosalyn was starting to whimper in sadness in tears which made Mad Jack and Snuk start to feel a little guilty? "Uhmpm..Uhmpm…" Gosalyn doesn't usually let her emotions get the best of her, but this was about someone she cares for.

"Sir, I don't think our explanation is cheering her up?" Snuk whispered to his captain that their work isn't working out so much?

So Mad Jack tried a different approach, as he drops the ropes to go on to explain the kidnapper's or kidnappers situation. "They musta been poor…desperate men…" Mad Jack was stating in trying to find pity for him and Snuk for stealing Heathcliff, but...

"It's still wrong!" Gosalyn stated out in both being angered and sadden at why her orange cat friend had to be taken. "Hugh…huagh…I'm so scared? And worried?" Gosalyn almost begins to cry again, as she closes her eyes to look a bit down while exclaiming this next part out. "I don't know what to do? If only my dad was here to help? CreeeHuahm…"Gosalyn looked up to the duo pirates with her near watery eyes, as if asking for help? "I don't know what to do?" Gosalyn spoke on the verge of tears, even Mad Jack and Snuk felt like they were about to cry about now?

"Neither do we?" Snuk whimpered out while looking up, he doesn't know what he or Mad Jack should do with this situation becoming more sadder by the minute!?

"Snuk, a word with me? ALONE! Give the girl a moment?" Mad Jack silently asked his rat friend with a hint of sadness on his expression while being a bit forceful.

"Aye-Aye…sniff..sir?" Snuk nods while wiping his runny nose of it being runny from nearly on the verge of tears.

"Gurhurgh…hachachhghm?" Gosayln was hugging herself with now a sad Roxy and Sonja staring at the worried girl of Heathcliff's safety?

Mad Jack and Snuk put their hands in their pockets, walks about a yard away from the sobbing duck girl in feeling a bit heartbroken and felt like something was tearing them up from inside.

"Sir, what are we gonna do, we can't just let the poor girl cry out from thinking she'll never see her missing friend again? Not after all that trouble to come here, bring as little money with her to pay up?" Snuk asked his captain and friend once they were far of hearing range to discuss what they had to do, as they can't just keep Heathcliff after the poor duck girl went so far to get him back.

"Don't you think I know that, Snuk? This was suppose to be a snap, but now it's…it's FALLING apart!? And…." Mad Jack tried to exclaim in annoyance at how things had gotten, but then return to being sad? How can they make the trade from a child of all things with so little pay, they aren't heartless villains, but can they really pull out of the only thing to save their hids?

Both Mad Jack and Snuk turned their heads around to stare with sadness at seeing Gosalyn sobbing while holding herself in fear and confusion without knowing what to do? Sonja and even Roxy were by her side to comfort her, but they lowered their heads in not sure how to help the poor girl? Soon Mad Jack took Heathcliff out of his pocket, brought the orange cat up to the man and rat's faces with an unsure sad face? Heathcliff was walking out of Mad Jack's palm and up his shoulder, almost to run back to Gosalyn, but the man gently put his hand on the orange cat's shoulder, and gently took him off which Heathcliff held his jacket with a sharp claw before his grip failed. Mad Jack and Snuk looked up to the orange cat, as Heathcliff gave them both his sad look.

"Please you guys, I have to go back. Gosalyn needs a friend she can love, as I love her, and Sonja…I feel that I found not only a home and an owner to love me, by a love-life too? Please, you have to return me, for their sake?" Heathcliff was begging the former Mad Pirates to let him return to Gosalyn, without him, both his owner and his lover will think they'll never see him again?

While not understanding the cat's animal words, Mad Jack and Snuk knew what he was trying to say…by heart?

"GRuuhmm…." Mad Jack clamped his left hand on his face from seeing Heathcliff's sadden face while scratching it down to his back in being unsure on what to do? "MUrrrRRAaurgh?" As Mad Jack lets off more groans, he lets off another moan afterwards from being down with the back scratching? "GRruuhmpphm….?" The guy was in such a lost, he can't tell what to do from here?

"Sir, we got a problem, look! They're about to leave?" Snuk spoke out, as he and the sadden and mopey Mad Jack turn their heads at the spot Gosalyn was at while he still held Heathcliff in his hand.

We see Gosalyn slowly had gotten up and was walking away with her head staring at the ground, as Roxy and Sonja lifted their heads in seeing their friend was leaving and knowing they would too?

"GRruummpphmm…." Mad Jack yelped from seeing this while looking back towards Heathcliff in both his hands in a sitting pose, as the former captain's guilt was battling him from inside until he stops, which from it was being replaced with slight confusion and then by determination! "That does it, Snuk!" He snapped off in finally snapping his attention to the situation at hand.

"Does what, sir?" Snuk asked puzzled to what his captain is saying now suddenly?

"I mean I don't care if I die by Veger's hands or his Hyenas!?" Mad Jack snapped out to state, as was being silently, yet a bit loud for only him and Snuk along with Heathcliff to hear. "I've done many things as a pirate and captain of the Seven Seas, but the one thing…" He stops himself short on that one sentence before gathering up the works to say it out clearly. "The one thing Mad Jack, the Pirate would never do, is stoop low enough to make a child believe that her friend is gone and shall never return!" To Mad Jack here, doing such a terrible deed would make him no worst then how Veger has made his life miserable.

"Captain sir, does this mean…?" Snuk was smiling with his hands in a grip hold, almost prying that the answer his captain was going to say was something unselfish of them!?

"Yes Snuk! It means we will not let some little girl, human or duck for that matter, live in misery because she believes her friend is gone and out of her life!" Mad Jack nods with a little smile, as he feels that what he and his rat friend were 'about' to do, would be 'too' cruel even as former pirates of the sea. Nobody like them is even close to being 'that' ruthless without a doubt.

"Yippy! That's great to hear, Captain Jack, sir!" Snuk replied quietly in a cheer from hearing this, he doesn't mind, as long as they can cheer the little duck miss. up is alright with him.

"I'm just sorry to regret in putting your life in my faults in life decision Snuk, you stood by like a true friend, no matter how hard the times had become?"Mad Jack sadly apologized to his rat friend, because of this Mad Pirate's mistakes, he ended up dragging his first only friend before they ever got together the Catillic Cats gang.

"Gosh sir, it's been a real honor to serve yeah, and I don't mind!" Snuk replied kindly in saying that he doesn't mind being dragged by his friend's mistakes, he stood by his captain no matter what the causes may have been. "In fact, I wouldn't mind if Veger did every killing trick in the book to us!" Snuk exclaimed with a serious face, as he soon started to spit out every killer motive that would be the fate of him and Mad Jack. "He can Kill-Hall-Us, Tar-An-Feather Us, Boil-Us-In-Oil, Walk the Plank to Hungry Critters below, Shove us down a Molten Lava, Throw Dagger Darts at us in a Game Fashion, Stuff our Bodies on his Mounted Walls, or…." The rat would have gone further, but this had to be stooped…QUICKLY!

"Alright, Alright, ALRIGHT Snuk! Anymore horrifying details of our demise may end up haunting my every waking moment!?" Mad Jack snaps out quietly to get his rat friend to stop continuing, as mentioning all those gruesome fates sounded bad enough as it was!?

"Sorry, sir?" Snuk nods in apologizing from getting carried away with what he was trying to point out.

"Now come Snuk, it's time we return this orange house-cat, to it's rightful owner!" Mad Jacki exclaimed off to say, as he holds Heathcliff out to return him back to his owner, Gosalyn.

"Brilliant plan captain, simply brilliant, uh, oh wait…?" Snuk suddenly thought of something which made his smile turn to a frown in now thinking of something that might be a problem in returning Heathcliff? "But sir, if we return Heathcliff to the little girl out of the bloom, won't she think 'We' were the ones that kidnapped him?" Snuk stated out a problem that might end up making a bad scene for the pirate duo?

"Augh…?" Suddenly, as Mad Jack had smiled, his smile vanish in concern thought when staring at Heathcliff and Snuk's words! "By Joe, you're right Snuk? If we just give the girl her cat back, she'll figure that we had him, call the cops and be arrested for treason of kidnapping, ransom, and who knows what else?" Mad Jack exclaimed in a fearful thought, as he tries to run from his spot while wondering how to give the orange cat back without arising suspicion that 'they' were the kidnappers of Heathcliff to Gosalyn? "We gotta make it seem like we found him, but how to pull the act that would seem easy to buy without raising suspicion?" Mad Jack looked around to find anything that could help them return Heathcliff without making it seem like they did the crime?

"To bad we can't just have found him by chance, that's an easy believer?" Snuk shrug off to say that if they just happen to find the orange cat around here, that could be a stroke of luck?

"Snuk! That's genius, you done it again!" Mad Jack suddenly smiled up from hearing his rat friend give an idea that just might be the thing to aid in returning Heathcliff in an innocent display without rising suspicious.

"I have again, sir?" Snuk replied puzzled in what he did again to have helped without really knowing it, but was still happy to learn he did something helpfully good?

"Yes…now we just need something to use as a place where Heathcliff could be found easily, yet not so easily obvious to many?" Mad Jack looked around all puzzled like, until he stops to smile at what he's found that could help the two pirates out. "Hugh! Perfect! The old lost cat in the box act, that should do it!" The Mad Pirate captain soon slides over to the empty box, and tossed Heathcliff into it while he and Snuk shielded their eyes.

"Reeowh?" Heathcliff made a yelping noise when he yelp and fell into the box by Mad Jack's 'accidental' drop off from not paying attention?

"Gughhh!" Soon Mad Jack and Snuk step away from the box in a fake surprise a second after they did this trick, like they saw and found something surprising.

"He-hey!" Mad Jack spoke, as Snuk was pulling his hat down from what the duo found, out loud even, towards the leaving little duck girl.

"Guess what!" Snuk spoke out as well, getting the attention of Gosalyn who turns around to see the first-mate rat and Mad Jack with her still sad expression?

"I, along with Snuk here…found a little lost cat! Who apparently, seems orange color?" Mad Jack exclaimed out, as he reached down to pick Heathcliff up from the box the house cat was in while puzzled what was going on? "Heheheh?" Mad Jack laughs off easily, as he covers the orange cat under his hands with Snuk's help, as the duo started to approach Gosalyn who stood by confused with only Sonja with her? "I-I don't know, take a look?" Mad Jack sheepishly and nervously acted to exclaim, as he and Snuk came near Gosalyn that came up a bit squeezing her fist in prying it's 'who' she thinks the pirates found. "Maybe he's yours?" Mad Jack stated, as he and Snuk held up their open hands to reveal a puzzled Heathcliff before Gosayln!?

"Heathcliff!" Gosalyn cried out happily with a smiling Heathcliff looking up to her.

"Heathcliff! Your okay!" Sonja spoke in looking above in seeing her missing friend and lover return.

"Gosayln! Sonja! Yipee!" Heathcliff replied in joy with a smile, as he happily leap off the pirate duo's hands into Gosalyn's arms.

"Oh Heathcliff? My little Heathcliff? You've come back!" Gosalyn replied out, as she hugged Heathcliff closely in being so happy to be reunited with her friend.

"We miss you so!" Sonja then joined the hug, as the girls had their eyes shut from being so worried about their orange cat friend.

"Uhhh, thanks for missing me?" Heathcliff replied with a smile, while embarrassed, he felt so much love, it was all so touching while he shut his eyes to enjoy the hugging moment of their reunion?

Mad Jack and Snuk looked down with smiles at seeing this touching moment. This was something that they haven't felt in so long; to do the right thing.

Snuk then patted his captain's back while saying this to cheer the man on the deed. "I'm proud of you captain, yah did the right thing!" To Snuk, returning Heathcliff to the child owner was more honest then just asking for money by ransom means.

"Yes, well, I just couldn't let the girl live the rest of her life in misery, now could I?" Mad Jack replied with a little half-hearty smile appearing across his face. "And you know what, for once, I feel kinda good about myself from doing this?" He smiled a bit more in feeling, that doing this good deed, wasn't too bad, it feels much better to give, then receive, in a sorta kindly feeling way?

"That's the spirit sir, why I betcha somewhere, out there, your deed was being watch!?" Snuk cheered for his friend in doing the right thing, and waved off to state the bright side of life that's happening before them. "And I betcha that Heavens light will shine down to signal the good deed we did!" The rat proclaimed the most best thing to ever happen to them as a sign of their valor.

"Trususushimm..DRruimmmm…." Suddenly, as noise caught the pirate duos attentions out of the blue. "Hugh?" They both gasped to look and saw some light shining at them!?

"Wow, that was faster then I thought of Heavenly lights to make a loud entrance for us?" Snuk replied puzzled while scratching his head from never figuring his pry would be answered so quickly?

"Snuk! There are only two things wrong with that assumption!" Mad Jack replied while in his surprise shock, as he slowly goes over some reasons that this isn't what the rat was expecting? "One: Heavenly lights shine down, not from the side, Second: They make more of loud thunder sounds, not roaring engines, Third:" He spoke each word while sounding more frighten by the second in where his point is getting to.

"And thirdly sir?" Snuk asked puzzled in beginning to sweat a bit if this wasn't their good deeds sign, then he feared what it 'could' be?

"That's…Veger!" Mad Jack gasped out to state quietly to his rat friend that what was before them was the lawyer shark himself: Veger!

"Uh-Oh! He musta saw the whole thing of us backing out of the trade, and he probably knows the owner of Heathcliff is that little duck girl?" Snuk yelped in now seeing what's going on, Veger musta spied on them and saw everything, and this might be trouble! BIG TROUBLE FOR NOT JUST THEM, BUT SOMEONE ELSE TOO?

Realizing they were watched by the elf-business man's limo's lights, the two pirates tried to walk up a bit with buckets in their feet to stop the villain from doing anything!?

"Veger!" Mad Jack called out to have the shark lawyer hear him out, but…. "Gurgurrruuvvhmmm…" Veger started his car and soon drove right down near the approaching pirates. "We were just….?" Mad Jack tried to state, but the limo ran past him & Snuk which spin the two!?

"Gaaahhh?/WAaahhh?" Mad Jack & Snuk yelps out from being spin, then tied together by the rope that was still on them before the pirate duo yelp in falling face first on the ground. All while looking up in worried, concern and shocked expressions at what was gonna happen now before their two buckets landed on their heads.

"Rruurghhh!" Suddenly, Veger's limo cuts off Gosalyn who was about to run off with Heathcliff and Sonja along back home when something un-expected blocked their path!?

"Hey! Hey!" Mad Jack was shouting out from within his bucket in what was going on now?

Just as Veger open his limo's door to grab the unwilling Gosalyn's hand to pull her in. "Hey! Let me go?" Gosayln snaps off that this person was trying to take her, but Veger was too strong for her?

"What are you doing?" Snuk asked out puzzled, yet he began to fear when something else happened?

"AHHhhhhh!" Gosalyn screamed when she got pulled into the limo just as the door got shut.

"No!" Mad Jack pleaded out in vain while suddenly something was tossed out of Veger's window, two yelping house cats? "No Wait!" They were Heathcliff & Sonja that hit the floor that knock them out while Mad Jack still tried to plead in vain. "You can't do this?" Riff-Raff and his Catillac Cats gang saw this with either stern, puzzled, but mostly shock faces before Riff-Raff got serious to run off towards this evil action that made the others surprise to see him do that.

"GRruughmmm…" Soon Veger's limo stopped in front of Mad Jack & Snuk who each had their buckets on their heads? "Keep your mouth SHUT!" Veger spoke out from his open window, as he reached his left hand out to pull both pirates buckets up to snap at them.

"GUuugh?" Both Mad Jack & Snuk yelped from the holder to the bucket was cutting between their neck for breathing?

"Consider our account, closed!" Veger remarked off to the two pirates of their deal concluded before he let them go. "DRophhmmeehhmm…" This lead to Mad Jack and Snuk falling on the ground from gravity when they less expected it? "GRruughvmmm….." Soon Veger drove his limo-car off with the prize he had now gotten from within.

"Stop! Stop!" Mad Jack cried out from his mouth echoing in the bucket while the villain was making a getaway.

"Time Out!" Snuk cried out from his bucket echo helmet, as he tried to move, but slipped and fell on the ground. "Time Out! NOo!" The rat tried all that he could, but nothing was gonna change here?

"Reeoowhhh! Reeeooowhh!" Riff-Raff and the rest of the alley cat gang were screeching out at the action while heading over towards Heathcliff and Sonja's spot from where they were tossed out from?

"Wait! Come Back!" Mad Jack shouted out to the villain while Heathcliff and Sonja were coming around from what happened to them?

"Uuugh?" Heathcliff groans from feeling that near life tossing experience, as Sonja held her head? "What happened?" He asked off in still not believing what just happened to him even now?

"What a terrible man?" Sonja replied from recalling what happened during Veger's sudden appearance and his behavior?

"VEGER!" Mad Jack made one last cry out, as Heathcliff was still dizzy from his experience before Riff-Raff helped his pal up, as Sonja took notice of him.

"Who are you?" Sonja asked from wondering if Riff-Raff and his pals were either friends or enemies which became a relief of an answer?

"A friend, like you are." Riff-Raf simply stated that he and Heathcliff are friends which the persian cat nods from seeing this alley cat was telling the truth. "You okay, kiddo?" Riff-Raff turns to asked in a concerning voice at the recovering and dizzy Heathcliff.

"Gosalyn?" Heathcliff asked a bit puzzled while confused, as he looks away from Riff-Raff with a worried expression at what just happen with him and Sonja's situation? "He took Gosalyn!" He remembers now, Veger came and took his owner away, after being reunited, he's lost the person/duck that cared for him.

"Don't worry, will get her back!" Riff-Raff assured Heathcliff with a concern expression while glaring with a serious one at the villain that left the scene.

Both house cats of Gosalyn looked back at this alley cat leader, hearing those words sounded assuring. "You…" Heathcliff turns around slowly, puzzled at hearing his friend he made mad at him for leaving the gang say he wants to help, made the orange cat smile. "You will? Even after everything?" Heathcliff couldn't believe how much Riff-Raff wished to help him in his time of needs.

"Hey, would I steer you wrong? Absolutely, kiddo!" Riff-Raff nodded while winking down at Heathcliff to assure that he will help the orange cat rescue the kidnapped duck girl. He may have been mad about the argument before, but after seeing how much their was love from Gosalyn to wanting to get Heathcliff back safe and sound, no way would he feel bad about it.

"Oh thank you." Sonja spoke in happiness that there are some friends here that can help her and Heathcliff save Gosalyn.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Hector yells out to exclaim while trying to get everyone to pick up the paste. "Come on, come on! Let's go get her!" He issued off that they should go after Veger to save Gosayln right now.

Soon everyone gather around Riff-Raff with some serious faces, a puzzled Mungo, a hopeful Heathcliff and Sonja, and even a curious Roxy in this circle gathering.

"Alright, lets do this!" Riff-Raff stated out to his pals, as he rushed off to lead them to follow in their rescue mission.

"Reeowh! Reeoowhh, Reooowh, REeeooowwhmmm!" Soon all the alley and house cats were making lots of call outs, screeches, etc. while they ran off to rescue Gosayln from Veger.

Suddenly after Mad Jack and Snuk were free, they were in the Cadillac Car, but notice the alley and house cats rushing off!?

"HEY! WAIT! COME BACK!" Mad Jack yelped out while waving his arms out for his animal pals and others to stop were they are going.

"STAY!" Snuk spoke to scold the disobedient cats, but they ignored him which made him reply this off confused to what else to stop them with? "Dugh, SIT?" That much wasn't gonna cut it, and they were getting further away.

"Dugh, wait!" Mad Jack shrug off in seeing that what the two are doing isn't working before the Mad Pirate captain try to start the Cadillac? "GRuuugguuvhhmmm…" Just one problem, the car was having some engine problems to get started? "Wa-wa-wait! Come back!" Mad Jack is getting annoyed before he begins to snap at the engine not responding. "Blast it, the engine must be failing out on us again? And what a time to act when we got a kidnapped girl, a Shark of a lawyer villain, and our runaway animal comrades chasing after them!" He can't believe this rotten luck, they got to get going before it's too late?

"We best hurry sir, I think they're going after Veger to rescue the girl?" Snuk stated from seeing where their friends are going, they are clearly following after Veger to save the duck girl that was abducted?

"No doubt, sheesh, there a stubborn lot, but nothing can help them until this car is running again?" Mad Jack rolled his eyes about the subject while trying to start the engine by turning the key, but now luck of a jump start?

"Maybe I can fix it sir, I have a degree in Auto-Mechanics!" Snuk spoke out with a positive attitude in having a degree that makes him edible to fix cars.

"How you manage to have such a skill yet forget to tell me after all this time, I'll never know?" Mad Jack looked to Snuk strangely puzzled by the rat's sudden talent before shrugging off that thought. "But never mind that, just fix it while I keep getting this engine to run!" He shook his head to get back into the real situation, that he'll try to start the car, and the rat tries to fix the engine.

"Aye-Aye, Captain Mad Jack, Sir!" Snuk saluted his captain before leaping off, popping the hood, whirl a wrench before leaning in to fix the engine stall problem.

It's gonna be a while for these two to catch up, hopefully they can make it in time! Or otherwise, someone's goose is gonna be cooked, and it won't be pretty?

**VISION NOTE:** I've added some extra stuff to help put more detail about how the ransom trade didn't get done by one's own conscience, along with how the act of being less 'conspicuous' before a lost child looking for their pet.

The stuff Mad Jack states the few things wrong with Snuk's theory, is a most reference from Spongebob Squarepant's 'Graveyard Shift' episode. The one that talked about a 'Hash-Slinging Slasher' during the Krusty Krab being opened 24 hours.

Now this was an exciting **VISION** to be seen, now wasn't it? And soon, the VISION-KING will be presenting the next step to making this be interesting? For the Catillac Cats Gang are gonna try to save Gosayln from Veger's clutches, but first, gotta get pass the defenses with some trickery? And hey, there's more funny scenes to be seen that you could also say, you never expected to see, but will see them anyway? To **IN-VISION **some of that kinda stuff, and still get lots of entertainment, why…it's too funny not to pass off and wanna see it all the more? So if you think we're goon see ALL of the action, then no, it's only 'Partly' one chapter of one focus point, before bringing out the next to juicy part? And with that all said and done, keep checking out what I have here, cause pretty soon what happens next will blow you away…for the first part that is? Until then, do so ever enjoy what is here, till next time….


	11. 11: Heathcliff & Company To The Rescue

Author's Note: Hello once more, my loyal followers & viewers, for the next chapter. hope you're up for another **ENVISIONMENt** of something exciting, I sure am. For the "King Of VISIONS" has plenty of very interesting ideas to be shown up here, and why he doesn't wanna put all the most exciting stuff to happen at once? You'll **VISUALIZE** the rescue scene, but for the chase scene, that will be done separately to give some extra 'spice' into the mix which will show plenty of other things along the way. But for now, just enjoy what is here, and what can be expected to be seen in this work. Cause you know, there are only TWO more chapters after this before this work is COMPLETED! Till then, lets get on with the show,…shall we now…?

**Chapter 11: Heathcliff & Company To The Rescue**

In another area, we see Toon York's rail bridge system of a moving train above the lighted up city buildings. But a familiar warehouse was seen with it's lights on, as it was Veger's hideout that was running late during it's busy night. Soon we zoom down towards the place, and just under the sign label 'Veger's Shipyard', we see the rescue gang outside the doors of the building. They see two of their friends rushing back, they were Hector and Wordsworth.

"Ah man, this don't look good?" Hector sadly reported while panting his tired breath to his gang of seeing how tough it would be to get inside this place?

"It's all locked up, from top to bottom, Riff-Raff. We could probably get in, if we only knew where the key to it was meant to be found?" Wordsworth told out to Riff-Raff that this place seem pretty secured, so getting in might be a big problem.

"Alright?" Riff-Raff huffed in replying with a stern focus face, as he heard the news, now it's time to think up a plan? "There's gotta be a way in?" As Riff-Raff spoke this, he was moving his head upwards to see from the building was an open window on the second store floor? "That windows a nice beat, but it's too high even for us to stand on the other's shoulder? So…." Riff-Raff kept his stern puzzled expression while looking over to spot a low floorboard window to the ground floor which made this alley cat smile to state this out. "Yeah!" Then he looked over to some junk piles of boxes, wooden boards, can barrels, ropes, and a football helmet which got the cat to look over towards a certain cat. "Oh…Wordsworth!" By the sounds of his tone, this alley cat leader has something in mind with this particular cat to be apart of.

"You called and I reply, what is it you wish of me before I do my act?" Wordsworth replied in being ready to follow what orders his leader has got for him.

"Just stay close, the rest of you, help build a catapult!" Riff-Raff replied off to say at first while he pointed to the others standing by, awaiting the instructions.

"Duh, why so, Riff-Raff? I thought we were in a hurry to rescue that girl?" Mungo asked puzzled of what they were doing if they were in some sorta hurry to save Gosalyn?

"We are Mungo, we use that junk to construct a catapult and launch someone in through that window." Riff-Raff explained out his plans while gesturing over to a few items that he looked at before near the side of the building's wall.

"I get it, that way whoever is inside, can undo that locked floorboard window!" Dixie replied with patting her fist in her palm, getting the idea of the plan in what they can do here.

"Wow Riff-Raff, I gotta hand it to you? That sounds like a smart plan." Cleo said with a smile at her boyfriend's plan sounded clever, and it might just work too.

"Right! Wordsworth will jump, Mungo will stand by in case whoever gets catapult doesn't reach the window to get in!" Riff-Raff nods while pointing from one spot of the junk, to the window, to the large purple cat having a job.

"So tell us, who will go along to be the brave volunteer to be catapult?" Roxy asked out of who would even take such a task that sounded like it might not work?

"I volunteer to unlock that window from the inside!" Heathcliff exclaimed out, holding his paw up to state he'll do the task without worry for his own safety.

"Heathcliff, are you sure? It might be too dangerous for you to handle if no one is with you?" Sonja spoke in concern if her friend, even love one goes through with the idea, he may be biting off more then he can chew.

"No, I gotta do this, if we don't, Gosalyn might never be free!? We might never see her again, as a pet that's long to find a home and someone to care for me, I gotta do this." Heathcliff shook his head in stating that he feels that he's gotta do this, he's gotta be brave, if not for himself, then for those he cares for, even those he loves like a family.

"Then I'll come too!" Sonja spoke in wanting to help her love in what he wants to do, but….

"Sorry, but the stuff we got here's good for one cat, and that takes a cat with enough smarts to handle the danger. Heathcliff's gotten enough experience from us, so you can trust him." Hector spoke from taking a gander at what the cats have to work with, and it looks like it's only good for a one person to get shot towards the window, two would be risky.

"Well…okay, be careful Heathcliff." Sonja signs in defeat of this argument, as she not only hugged Heathcliff, but gave him a quick kiss peck on his cheek which made the orange cat blush red from feeling a bit embarrassed?

"Alright, now that we got this understanding under control? Lets get to work, you guys!" Riff-Raff stated out to his pals from noticing that this settlement was settled out, it was time to begin on working on the catapult plan.

Meanwhile, we hear some little gaspy & struggle cry sounds of Gosalyn while her hands are being tied by Veger.

"Oh…Don't cry, little girl." Veger spoke off calmly in his office while Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed were circling around them which spook Gosayln a bit of the frightening hyenas. "These Hyenas only eat when I tell them too. Hehehech!" Veger laughs out before finishing his tying work and goes over to his desk to sit down in.

"You…you won't get away with this!" Gosalyn was trying to act a bit brave while giving a mean glare. "Urrgh, if Darkwing Duck was here, he…" She tried to bring up a question about her dad, an known vigilante that villains fear, but…

"Darkwing Duck, now there's a laughing name I haven't heard in a while?" Veger sarcastically remark in recalling the name with a slight smile and escape chuckle.

"Wahahaahah!" The hyenas were laughing in on the joke which was making Gosalyn a bit scared in fearing they might know the truth?

"I was told that he was with some sorcerers woman out in Rome, I won't worry about him?" Veger calmly exclaimed with a sly smile, knowing 'too well' that Darkwing Duck is nowhere near Toon York.

"Um…Um…well then when my guardian, Launchpad finds out, he….?" Gosayln tried to think up of another comeback, but it just made her seem a bit more scared?

"Ah, I see, Launchpad McQuack, the old pilot stooge for Scrooge McDuck? He'll be useful to getting in contact with an agreement to the Richest Duck in the World!?" Veger replied in now hearing 'who' the person that is watching over this duck girl is suppose to be, perfect.

Back outside, the catapult was just finished, courtesy of the Catillac Cats.

Riff-Raff was seen keeping a football helmet up right before he finished his setting while he spoke out to someone above. "Wordsworth!" We see Wordsworth standing on a bunch of stack up junk that was wobbling quote a bit that would fall any minute? "You all set?" The cat asked off in wanting the update if all is ready for the other alley's cat's position.

"Farewell, Dulcinea! For when I go from the top, the bottom will break my fall!" Wordsworth dramatically announce and acted out his usual self in what he shall do.

"Wordsworth!" Riff-Raff shouted in annoyance of this cat's performance acting at a time like this!?

"Wordsworth!/Wordsy!" Cleo, Dixie, Mungo and Hector shouted with annoyed looks for their friend to hurry it up already?

"Peasants! They act like they never seen a cat even perform?" Wordsworth huffed out to look away while looking upset that no one appreciates his fine work.

Riff-Raff looked behind him with a sly smile before speaking out. "Maestro Hector, if you would!" The guy was clearly wanting the next alley cat to get himself ready next.

Hector was by a metal trashcan lid, as he brought out two drumsticks to make a dramatic drum roll with his eyes shut.

"Ready kiddo?" Riff-Raff turns to ask out a certain orange cat if he was ready now?

"Yeah!" Heathcliff replied with a smile of excitement, ready to do this thing.

"Ohohoh, I hope this works?" Sonja spoke in fearing of the results if they don't succeed in this plan?

"GO!" Riff-Raff cried out to start their plan now from Wordsworth's position.

With the signal given, Wordsworth saluted in response, and jumped off the stack he was on right down. "Gulphm…" The white cat yelp as he landed on one end of the catapult lever, and launching the football helmet Heathcliff upwards. Heathcliff was sent soaring into the air, and then through the window which he broke through it. "CRRusushhishsh…." Yep, that crash sound was definitely a break-in if there was anyone that could pull that off.

"Uh-Oh, I think we were trying to go for that other hole in the window?" Dixie yelped in seeing that made a noise, and if Veger heard it, then he might get suspicious?

Inside the warehouse, Veger was doing some of his own business work on writing something on paper when his ears heard the football helmet in suspicious?

"Grrrrgruuuagh!" The hyena trio growled from hearing the noise, as it distracted and got their attention like their master!?

"Shenzai, Banzai, Ed!" Veger spoke to his hyenas who walked past Gosayln who turned to seeing the scary guard pets leaving, but was still sad? "Investigate that noise, probably hooligans throwing stuff? But just to be safe, check it out!" Veger ordered out to his hyenas to investigate if they should have some 'intruder' here, to take care of it. Gosalyn turns away to frown in deep sadness in thinking she might not get out of this hostile situation or see anyone again?

We now take a moment to seeing Launchpad on the phone, calling some place in worried?

"Yeah, it's a little duck girl, and with two cats, a big one and a small one, both female? Yeah, yeah?" Launchpad was giving details to some look out for a lost little girl of Gosayln's description along with Sonja and Roxy's before he felt that he was getting another caller? "Oops, gotta go, got an incoming call?" He pressed off to end his discussion with that caller to speak to the one on the other line? "Hello?" He awaited to know who was calling him know while he was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

Suddenly, the screen gets cut down where we see Veger on the line, as he speaks to the pilot!?

"Greetings, and who may I ask is there at the Summer Mansion home, of Scrooge McDuck?" Veger spoke in a fake kind approach to the one answering the line, namely Launchpad.

"Well I'm Launchpad McQuack?" Launchpad replied in getting a strange caller while puzzled, asked who he was speaking to? "Who's this, might I ask?" He didn't know who Veger was, but he would soon get some answers to the question here.

Veger smiled before performing off his business act in trying to get this next victim into a loan payment. "Just someone to make a business proclamation for you? Checking of your home ownage, things like that, and in the need to discuss 'Special' payment feeds to protect yourself from trouble." He spoke this out in an almost sinister way which made Launchpad seem weirded out by the creepy tone?

"Gee, I like to help, but I'm kinda got a problem at the moment?" Launchpad stated that he had another matter to attend to, namely finding Gosalyn, and the three missing cats, Heathcliff being the one lost first!?

"Then you best get in touch with Mr. Scrooge McDuck, if you need to borrow some cash to help pay for your needs? Any problem you have can be completely taken off your hands, and we can help ease your stress from our pay…." Veger was trying to pull a sincere fake act of getting Launchpad to let his guard down to be suckered in, once fools that buy this stuff sign in, they will be in debt for a very hard life in repayment.

"Look bud, I can understand your a business man, but just who are you?" Launchpad asked in getting the feeling this guy wasn't as 'friendly', as he let off to be?

"I'm a lawyer out to help those that are 'Special' we shall say, and you are one of them." Veger stated on who it is that he comes to help, namely those that are in need of money and wish for some aid, but once caught in his scheme, getting out is easier said then done.

"I don't know, this sounds like one of those companies that say they help, yet rob yah blind of a loan deal?" Launchpad spoke with a stern face in feeling this was some trickery deal to get the pilot to be fooled into something. "Mr. McDee warn me those crooks are Lawyer Sharks, he can't stand those people." The pilot recalled how those lawyers work, they work a person out of their money in debt that they would end up penniless, worst, still indent with a haunting life?

Soon the scene changes to another area where Heathcliff is quietly walking around after leaving his football helmet entree behind? The place was stock full of storage stuff for the warehouse, but that didn't matter to the orange cat.

"Okay, so far, so…" Heathcliff was about to think that he was okay, or so it would have seen?

"Grruugrroroughh…" That was until the orange cat heard the growls of some fearsome animals approaching his direction.

"Huuugh?" Heathcliff yelped to cringe back in fear, as he hid behind the box wall from the growling hyenas passing by.

"Guurrroogh!..Grrrogurgh!" Banzai and Ed were growling nearby while Heathcliff snuck a bit backwards in fear.

"Sniff…snifff-sniff, sniff?" Suddenly, Ed's noise was acting up, like he had a tiny scent? "Grrroorraarrugh!" More growls were heard after that hyena had a scent, as a worried Heathcliff kept himself hidden while almost planning to make a run for it when…

"Ed! Banzai!" Shenzai's voice interrupted the two hyenas that were distracted, as the head leader called them to move it.

"Grrrugh, yeah, yeah!" Banzai replied in hearing Shenzai's orders in wanting their attention.

"GRrroorruagh!" The three hyenas made more growls while leaving the scene.

"Boy, if I probably wasn't wearing that nice refresh scent Gosayln put on me, that big Hyena would've recognize my scent?" Heathcliff peeked out in seeing the coast was clear, thankful his original scent was covered by what he was sprayed from his owner, as he dash off quickly. "Finally, there's the gang's entrance to this place!" Heathcliff notice the floorboard window, as he bends down to pull the lock off the thing.

"Crughnn…" Soon Riff-Raff poke his head in to enter while Heathcliff backed up from noticing his friend entering. "Nice work kiddo, time I keep this open for the rest of the gang to come in through!" Riff-Raff stated off, as he got in to help make the floorboard window was open all the way to let the rest of the gang come on inside.

"Hey! Hey! HEEEY!" Hector yelled out to Wordsworth and Mungo to step back a bit, before acting gentlemen-like. "There is a lady present." Hector stated off, as he moves aside to let Roxy be the one to go first like a true gentlemen would behavior before a woman.

"Well…" Roxy spoke in being so respected by someone of this group she's with. "It's nice to see that…" Roxy was referring this out in some remark towards the group of alley cats. "One of you has some manners." She smiled from seeing how Hector was being more gentlemen out of his friends, and that at least was enough to make the beauty-cat herself be flattered.

"After you, my little croissant." Hector bows down with his hand to his chest to politely let Roxy go in first, as she does, he smiles at her beauty.

"Good Grief, someone is acting like such a hound?" Wordsworth dryly rolled his eyes to remark in complaining at seeing how Hector was trying to be.

Now we see the inside of the next part of the warehouse, as we find the gang of cats going down some steps of this place in a quiet manner.

"Now remember…" Riff-Raff silently spoke towards Hector next to him, then face his head up-back a bit in saying this message to the rest of the gang. "Quiet!" As long as they didn't make any noise, they can do this.

As Riff-Raff led Hector, then Cleo, then Dixie, then Wordsworth, and it was very quiet until...

"WaaAAHH!" A Sudden scream started them alley cats to jump up in surprise!?

"GRRroogruuaaghh!" This caught the attention of Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed who looked at the other while growling at hearing something, that sounded like a scream!?

"Ahhh?" The one who screamed was Roxy, as she calmed down a bit from being surprised. But then lifted her left paw to show a broken nail while whimpering about it. "I think I broke a nail?" She reacted from having a broken nail which to a diva, was another thing to come in looking beautiful.

"Oh balderdash it all, when we hear a scream, we explain something a little more then that!?" Wordsworth remarked off with a rolled eyes at seeing how this celebrity-female feline is acting out over such trivia things?

"Watcha call my woman, pal?" Hector came up to Wordsworth's face from obviously hearing that while he angrily demanded to know what his friend just said to the girl he likes?

"FREEZE!" Riff-Raff issued out quickly to his group all of a sudden. "CRrrusuhmm…" From which above was a security camera by the corner of a wall that was moving to scan of anything and all that were within it's zooming view. The gang kept themselves in a steady paste, ready to move while some had concern or worried faces, Hector had a calm smile while Riff-Raff had a serious face. "Yo Hector!" Riff-Raff issued his voice over to his close brown cat friend in stating this situation like some message code.

"Right, I'll check it out!" Hector nods in understanding the message while getting serious himself. As he quietly moves himself out of view over the edge of the wallboard the gang were on near the rails. With a few moves to climb around, swing from behind, Hector got behind the camera, as he found the three wires that link the system to Veger's office. "Lucky thing, I need a claw for this!" Hector brought his sharp nail claws to slash at the wires, but got a shock instead! "BRrisisitizizizihh!/GRruzuzuzuzuhhmmm…?" HEctor was getting electrocuted on the spot by the camera's wires while his little electric cries weren't heard from the recording camera.

Soon in Veger's office, on the top left side of the monitors screen just went out of the cat gang's imagine was lost, but the elf-man wasn't paying it any mind.

"GEheehahuagh!" Veger was laughing without knowing that one of his camera went off line, much to his busy talk to his little caller on his phone line. "That's funny, Mr. McQuack!" Veger spoke like he heard a funny joke from Launchpad while Gosayln sat in her chair with her hands tied up from struggling while she listens to this elf-man talk. "But I don't think you really appreciate the situation?" Gosalyn looked up from still feeling like there was no hope, but her expression changed when she gasped at what she saw. "Somebody could get hurt?" Over Veger's voice on the phone, on one image monitor in black & white was Riff-Raff walking across a spot, followed by Heathcliff along with Sonja. This made Gosalyn smiled at seeing her friends again and that they were safe, and they musta come with help to save her.

Scene splits to Launchpad speaking on the phone? "Yeh, well let me just say that, whatever you're selling, I won't buy or take the deal!" The pilot duck was starting to get fed up with talking to this guy and his shark-lawyer persona?

The scene shifts back to Veger's office, as Gosalyn soon notice the elf-business man about to look towards her from his talk with Launchpad, as she tried to struggle with her ropes while acting brave during his stare. "Oh really? Now you just get the old man that you might know, and tell him it's about his daughter." Veger spoke this next part out, as the scene shifts from above this guy's office to where the Catillac Cats gang along with Heathcliff, Sonja and Roxy were above overlooking this scene. "Gosalyn, I believe her name is?" Riff-Raff stares with a serious face in seeing this while the others had concern expressions while Heathcliff and Sonja had a tiny smile at seeing they found their owner and friend.

This is where we see what is happening over the two phone-lines with Launchpad and Veger having this discussion.

"What! Dugh, I mean, what are you talking about? Is Gosayln…gulp…in trouble?" Launchpad spoke from a screen split from hearing this news, believing that Gosayln has gotten into some trouble which made the pilot worried!

"Lets say, I have a close tie to her as I speak." Veger exclaimed off saying, as he took another breath of his cigar while Launchpad was biting his nails before the elf-man was continuing on with their chat. "Now, unless the girls' father doesn't wish to help if not he or you can provide the money to guarantee her safety, then you should reach the one person that can help you?" Veger was pushing Launchpad into a tight corner, if neither he or Gosalyn's dad could pay up in getting the girl's safety assured, then only the richest duck in the world; Scrooge McDuck, could be their best aid.

"Well, um…how much do I have to pay?" Launchpad asked nervously in seeing if Gosalyn was involved, he have no choice but to play along, especially if the girl was in trouble, he never let this down?

"Just a few…..(whisper)…." Veger replied before whispering the amount needed of the 'pay' which made the duck pilot on the other line screen yelp wide eye in shock!?

"Woohwoohwooohhh….that sounds a lot? If-If DW or Mr. McDee pay up that much….." Launchpad was seconding guessing that if he accepted the deal, his rich friend would be robbed a lot of money, and that if his best buddy were to pay up, he be broke?

"But that's only the start?….As it'll keep growing!" Veger exclaimed with a smirky grin on his face which made the duck pilot yelp in fear in knowing there was still more.

"But-But-But…then if we never finish paying, we end up indebted to….that's a crime?" Launchpad exclaimed that to pay more so then needed, would be as bad as going bankruptcy?

"It's for the girl's sake…you care, correct?" Veger exclaimed to remind the duck pilot and guardian that it's for Gosalyn's sake which at the moment, he holds her life in his hands.

"Dugh….I…I got to make some connections to Scrooge McDuck first….?" Launchpad was trying to think how to get out of this while panicking, but shrug in defeat while stating to need time?

"Very well…." Veger replied with a smile, foreseeing that this fool was willing to play along…for Gosalyn's safety.

Meanwhile, as Veger is making his shark-lawyer deal, he doesn't see who was above him, or those that were observing him.

Soon after staring down long enough with a serious face, Riff-Raff smiled before getting the gang of cats into a circle group huddle formation. "Okay! Listen up….Hector, Wordsworth, I want you guys to…" Riff-Raff started to explain his plan while he was whispering this stuff out to the gang in knowing what they each will have to do without alerting those below them from hearing or noticing where they are.

About a few minutes later, back with the hyenas.

"Sniff…sniff!" Suddenly, Ed picks up a scent which sets him off, like the scent was puzzling before it became familiar while remembering it too!?

"You smell that? Ed picked it up earlier?" Banzai replied puzzled towards Shenzai from suddenly recognizing that scent the hyenas came across before, plus some others that were…familiar.

"Sniff…sniff?" Shenzai sniffed the air while the other two looked around, then she made a smile while replying. "Yeah!" She also recognized some bits of the scent, and they know who it must belong to.

"Grroogruuaaghh!" Banzai growled while letting off a teethy grin on his face.

"Bwahahahah!" Ed was laughing off in knowing what this meant, as he and Banzai were moving a bit down in their path.

"It's party time!" Shenzai replied off with a smirk, as she followed her two hyena partners in knowing what this all means to them.

Meanwhile, we see Mungo grabbing a pizza box from the ground, Hector grabs a cap off a coat hanging, Mungo pushes a chair. "Knock-Knock, Knockaahh!" Suddenly, as Veger was smiling in hearing Launchpad say he was about to agree to the terms when that knocking on the door broke his concentration?

"What the?" Veger asked with an annoyed look on his face, as he sees a strange guy wearing a coat and cap, holding up a Pizza box outside the elf-man's door?

While the face of this delivery guy wasn't see, outside, Hector stood on top of Wordsworth on a chair in disguise while Mungo held the pizza box up. Hector was nervous when he looked down at Wordsworth in wondering if this plan would work?

Now we see the elf-business man picking up some Eco gun, getting it charged and loaded for this un-expected guest delivery? "I didn't order any pizza?" Veger spoke out, as he pass a worried and concern Gosalyn who's eyes looked back at the door where Veger was about to approach.

"Gaugh! Hey!" Hector yelped at seeing the business elf-man coming, so did Wordsworth and even Mungo yelped in dropping the pizza box. "Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, GO!" Hector was exclaiming to issue to Mungo to get going, as the big purple cat was quickly going to push his worried pals on the chair away and make a turn corner to be out of sight.

Soon Veger came out of his office, but saw no sign of the Pizza Delivery Guy, which rose the elf-man to make this annoyed remark. "Where are those Hyenas?" Veger asked a bit annoyed while he goes out to search for this delivery person, goes down the hallway that was where he thought the person went? During this moment, Riff-Raff poke his head out from behind something outside the door to seeing Veger leaving, as he ran off when the elf-man went down a corner. Then after Riff-Raff went to the open office room, Heathcliff came out to follow behind his friend with Sonja tagging along.

Inside the office, Gosalyn signed sadly at her situation until…. "Meeowh!" A familiar meow was heard, and Gosalyn looked down and saw someone there that made her smile, Heathcliff and Sonja who looked up with smily faces at seeing their owner again.

"Oh Heathcliff! Sonja!" Gosalyn exclaimed happily, as the two house cats leapt onto the duck girl's shoulder each to nuzzle her cheek with their own. "I thought I never see you both again?" They smiled even with their eyes shut, they were glad to be together again.

Meanwhile, we see another part of the warehouse where three alley cats were still fleeing.

"Go! Go man!" Hector shouted for his large purple cat friend to pick up the paste in their escape.

"Huaghh…Huagh-Huagh!" Wordsworth was holding on, but was yelping when he saw something, make that him and Hector from noticing familiar 'feet' up ahead!?

"IIIieeeehhh!" Hector soon let out a screech cry, as he and Wordsworth had fear expressions just as Mungo stop suddenly from something, or someone blocking their path.

"Grrooorrrauughh!" It was the Hyenas; Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed growling at these guys trying to flee the scene, but didn't expect to run into these guys so soon.

"Ugh-hum…gentlemen of the hour, how are you today?" Wordsworth nervously replied with a toothy grin while covering himself a bit with the coat disguise they used earlier.

"What's the occasion?" Shenzai spoke with a sly taunt while the other hyenas were growling at the gang, as she took pride at this groups faces. "Come to rescue your little duck friend?" She stated in referring to how they have Gosalyn, believing these alley cats came to rescue her.

"Say goodbye, Wordsworth!" Banzai evilly stated out towards this rhyming cat in what's gonna happen here.

"BWahaha, Bwahahaha!" Ed laughed out crazy-like, awaiting for them to attack until...

"Oh Boys!" A familiar feline female's voice spoke out suddenly from somewhere?

"Grrughm?" The hyena trio heard the voice to look up in puzzlement at who's voice was that?

Soon from above, we see Roxy let go of a brown cloth from above, onto the hyenas, getting them trapped!?

"Whoopsy-daisy!" Roxy exclaimed with a smirky smile while blinking all innocent like.

"Grooruuagh?" The hyenas tried to escape, but were trapped good?

"Alright! What a woman!" Hector exclaimed with a cheer that the diva girl he's fallen in love with performed a great move like that.

Soon the gang of Wordsworth, Mungo, and Hector ran into the office along with Roxy. Once they were in, Cleo and Dixie shut the door to the office, as all of the Catillac Cats group was in the office with the tied up Gosalyn.

"Wordsworth, you keep an eye of the monitors!" Riff-Raff order out to the group on what they should do at the time being. "Cleo, you and Dixie come over here." As Riff-Raff said this, Wordsworth leapt into Veger's chair and watched the monitor screens.

Cleo and Dixie tried to use their claws to cut Gosalyn's ropes, but were having trouble which a worried Gosalyn took notice of?

"We got a problem Riffy?" Cleo spoke from seeing the trouble she has to deal with from these rope knots?

"These ropes are much thicker and tighter, it'll take a little more time." Dixie exclaimed that even with sharp claws, this won't be easy to cut off?

Meanwhile, we see the trapped hyenas under the brown cloth before Veger comes over to see this ruckus.

"What is this? A slumber party?" Veger snapped at his guard pets before removing the brown cloth off of the growling and annoyed hyenas. "Get going, you stupid Hyenas!" He snapped off, as he was leaving while the now up hyena trio were soon following their master.

Back in Veger's office, Riff-Raff came over to Veger's desk.

"Wordsworth! Is the coast clear?" Riff-Raff approached his white alley cat friend looking to the monitors to see if all is okay until a strange sound was heard that made the leader cat look to see… "WORDSWORTH!" Riff-Raff yelled out in surprise shock while Wordsworth smiled from seeing that the screen monitor showed a ballet woman on a show stage.

The alley cat leader then quickly whacked at the buttons to change the screen channel, and an image of Veger and his hyenas coming down the hall at an alarming rate was seen.

"Goodness, they're returning sooner then later?" Wordsworth exclaimed in panic at seeing the enemies are returning right now.

"Duh, what are we gonna do, Riff-Raff?" Mungo asked in wondering what they should do now under the circumstances?

"What are we gonna do?" Sonja asked in fear at this point, they'll be caught in this trapped office place with only a one doorway out which they can't use for by then, the villain elf will see them?

"What are we gonna do, Riffy?" Cleo asked her love while Riff-Raff was looking around for something to help the gang out?

Then Riff-Raff smiled from seeing a pulley hook was above the gang, perfect! "Yoh Hector! Hotwire!" Riff-Raff exclaimed his plan, if they can wire that pulley in their favor, it'll help aid their escape.

"Hey, no way, Riff-Raff!" Hector looked at the mechanical pulley and he scowled in knowing what his leader's plan was. "I've been nearly barbecued too many times!" Hector was beginning to walk away from getting his fur fried when...

"Good luck, Vons Winston." Roxy said spoke in encouraging the alley cat, drawing Hector's attention to her expression of gratitude.

"Huh?" Hector turned around puzzled and asked this in confusion.

"I'll be waiting." Roxy said towards the brown cat, batting her eyes to let Hector know she'll be waiting for him.

Hector then smiled while looking around and nodded in response to the job while walking all prideful and stuff. "Hey… Hi-ho, Hi-ho. It's off to work I go…duh duh duh duh…" He sang (The Seven Dwarf's song), as he leapt onto a large pile of boxes and slowly climbed up to the mechanic part of the pulley.

Just then, Veger had come to the door of his office and began to try to open the door. "What is this?" However, he notice that he wasn't getting into his office, as the door was locked from the inside? How? "Pumph-pumph-pumph!" Soon during the moment of a pounding door sound, Hector slowly got over near the control's box of the pulley while the gang heard Veger's shouting voice of annoyance. "Alright girly…open the door." Veger slowly spoke to calmly trick the duck girl he thought locked the door, just as Hector got the first plug out and pulled which sparked in electricity! "Spritrizizihh!" Soon the machine started to lower the pulley with it's hook while Veger's voice was beginning to lose patience. "Come on now? Urgh…" Soon the pulley came all the way down into Veger's office, just as Mungo caught it while a worried Gosalyn, along with Heathcliff and Sonja on the girl's lap looked back in concern of Veger's voice growing more irritated! "Look, I'm warning you now!" Veger remarked just as Mungo hook the chair up, just as some loud banging was heard from the door. "Pumph-PUMPH!…/BReakisshh!" Which lead to the window breaking, which meant the door wouldn't hold out much longer?

At this moment, the gang of cats were on Gosayln's chair, as they all looked up in worry if their escape would work or not?

"Come on, Hector?" Riff-Raff muttered under his breath with cautious in hoping his friend can do his work quickly.

"You just…" Veger snaps out loud, just at the moment Hector plugged in one of the wires to spark in where he placed them. "Brizizitrizizihh!.../Cruussshmm…" This activated the pulley, just as Veger's patience was lost when he snapped. "That does it! Shenzai, Banzai, Ed! COME ON!" During Veger's snap out very loudly, the chair that had Gosalyn tied was being lifted up while most of the cats grabbed the chair with Mungo, Dixie and Cleo on the top, Roxy and Riff-Raff on Gosalyn's lap where Heathcliff and Sonja were under and lastly was Wordsworth holding the legs. "BREakkisishhm…" Soon Veger and his three hyenas burst into the office.

"Roooruauahhg…Rrooauughh!" The hyenas growled while trying to reach their lifting targets; Gosalyn & the Catillac Cats, but missed.

"AAhhh!" Goayln yelps in a slight cry at seeing those hyenas almost got her and her rescuers.

"RRroaaurgh…Rrauughh!" Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed roared out, but could not reach, which left an angry and annoyed Veger to see his bargaining prize is escaping by little alley cats!?

"COME ON!" Veger snaps in seeing he and his pets need to catch up to the escaping group.

"FRroouusmmm…." Above, the pulley's machine was moving fast while Hector was enjoying the fast ride. "WAaaaahhhhhh!" Hector was crying out with a smile, as this was like a joyride to him. "THrrouusmmmhh…" We see Gosalyn's chair getting pulled along with the hanging cats on herself and the chair with the looks of curiosity in hoping to escape.

"STOP THEM!" Veger's voice snaps, as he picks up a fire axe, and smashes it into an electric box. "PRrusisishh!" That act alone, would end up doing something from the causing moment.

Which during Veger's act, also caused a feed back of electricity to shock Hector off his spot. "WRaaaGAAAhhhh!" Hector screamed this out while spinning in midair like a firecracker display?

"GAaaahhh!" Suddenly, Gosalyn yelps in a scream, as she and the other rescuers were screaming while falling off the pulley. "REeoowhh?/Reeoowhh?/REEeooowwhh?" They would fall on some more, if they didn't landed on a long ramp which also destroyed the chair Gosatyln sat in? "Crrusushmmm…" Soon the gang then slid down the ramp with Riff-Raff up front, Hector second, Wordsworth third, Mungo forth, Dixie fifth, Roxy sixth, Gosalyn holding Heathcliff and Sonja were seventh and Cleo was eighth! "DUhhh, WOooohhh?" Mungo let out a yell of having a heck of a time. But once they were reaching the bottom of the end, the first ones down had 'fright' in their eyes!?

"Hechechechech!" The reason: Veger was down there, blocking the gang's only exit while chuckling at this humorist situation. "This has been very entertaining, heck?" The elf-man stated while Gosalyn seem scared that this person was here, fearing that their escape was out of the question? "Grroaurrghh!" Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed growled while around Veger, as the man soon spoke with preparing to snap his fingers. "But the party is over." He said with an evil smile, as he prepares to give the signal to have his hyenas prepare to attack...

"WRruuurruughhh!" Just then, a familiar horn sound was heard that distracted the annoyed Veger, and made the Catillac Cats look around to see who it was. "CRAsshhsuushhmm…." Soon what came from a small imagine broke through the window was none other then Mad Jack and Snuk, laughing from riding the Cadillac! "Hahahahaa!" Yep, they were laughing for joy, cause they finally made it and the car in question was finally fix; thanks to Snuk's handy touch.

Once the pirate duo were in, Snuk spotted the gang with a near panic look while exclaiming this to them. "Augh, Come on!" The rat was signelling toss they came to save, to climb aboard their ride.

"Come on, come on!" Mad Jack cries out, as he speeds the car down more and swings it between Veger's hyenas with the animals trying to save Gosalyn. "Let's go!" Mad Jack stated to his friends, as the Catillac Cats, Roxy, Heathcliff, Sonja, and Gosalyn with only the ropes on her hands ran to get in the Cadillac car.

"RAarugh! Raarugh!" The hyena trio were roaring up a storm at this un-expected treason!?

"All are aboard, sir!" Snuk spoke off to tell his captain, as Mad Jack soon drove to turn the car around to point straight where Veger was at from blocking the escape route.

"Then we set sail!" Mad Jack exclaimed off with a bold expression, msotly, as he slammed on the gas petal on the ride.

"GRruuvvhmmm…." The wheels of the Cadillac's tires were now burning rubber, as the serious pirate duo were driving through with the serious faces of the male alley cats and one concern Gosalyn of them charging at the villains.

"MAD JACK!" Veger shouted out the pirate responsible for this action, as the gang of rescuers were fleeing the scene.

"Ruuargh! Ruruagh! Rauurgh!" The hyenas were chasing, and were barking out their growls to chase their prey from the escaping warehouse.

Meanwhile, we see the hyenas still chasing to pursue the gang they were chasing on the highway, but they weren't as fast as a car?

"Hehehe, hay man, you're ugly!" Hector laughs off to taught from the back seat of the Cadillac at the hyenas unable to catch up to the group. "Bwuha! And you're uglier then him!" Hector goes off to tease more insults, as the Hyena trio were getting farther behind before they were about out of sight. "And you're ugly part 3!" Hector still taunted to make more joke remarks at how ugly the three hyenas were with no worries. "Heheehn, Hey! You're REVENGE Ugly! Guhahaahah!" Hector goes off to laugh off his biggest remake off at the hyenas that gave the alley cats gang such trouble.

"GRruuvhhmmm…." Suddenly during Hector's laugh, a sudden bright light appears of a familiar limo car was seen zooming over at high speed over the road.

"HEeech!" Hector gasped at seeing that the villain Veger has gotten his own wheels and is in hot pursuit of the gang now?

"VRrruuvvhmmmm…." Veger's limo speeds up to catch the heroes, as it was zooming towards them. Soon enough, the chase for their dear life and Gosalyn's well being was on!? What's gonna happen from here, it's too overwhelming to picture…the final dare-off…is on!

**VISION NOTE:** Once more, added the chatting split screen of two folks talking over the phone. Thought it might spice things up to adding that in this story, just to have us know what the butler would react to the young mistress' kidnapped state.

Now wasn't this here a **VISION** that caught another attention here? And you can guess, the VISION-KING will next be showing a chase scene in how the gang can get away from Veger. There will be unbelievable events in which you may find it almost surprising to witness from how I make it. And to **IN-VISION** what happens to the bad guys, will be something of interest, while something comical will also be played out. Yes, the many workings to where we shall see the final confrontation of the villain shall meet it's end before we get ready for the finish part. So just kick back and relax yourselves, there will still be time with patience to see the next exciting scene to come. Till then, enjoy what's here to your heart's content.


	12. 12: The Final Showdown

Author's Note: Happy Memorial Day to my loyal viewers & followers out there. You're gonna really **ENVISION** what's about to happen here today, trust me. And when the "King Of VISIONS" says it, then it ain't no lie, this new chapter will catch you all by surprise. So try to **VISUALIZE** what's gonna happen here, cause it ain't like the original, nope, we've added a few 'extra' touches to make this be a little more wildly then one would have expected? But then again, it's things like that, you all crave for, now isn't it, but enough with the little chitter-chatter, time for us to get started. So without further delay, here's the next part in the final conference conclusion before the ending, enjoy…?

**Chapter 12: The Final Showdown**

During Mad Jack's drive, Snuk sees the approaching Limo that was clearly driven by Veger, and decided to warn his captain of their company.

"Sir, I think you might wanna see that we're being followed?" Snuk tapped his captain's shoulder, distracting him a bit from his driving focus?

"Waugh…WAAAhhaahhhh!" Mad Jack yelped in seeing that the are in trouble now, as he steps on the gas petal more. "WRruussvhhmm….." And with that, the Cadillac gain more speed with the extra juice.

"Um sir, I think our problem's about to get worst?" Snuk spoke again to his captain from noticing the problem is now becoming a bit more dangerous from seeing something odd from the limo?

"Snuk, Veger is pursuing us, what could be worst?" Mad Jack asked off from looking back a bit to see what got his rat friend to be so concern until...?

"Cruushhmmm…" Suddenly, a hidden compartment opens from the front of Veger's limo to reveal…Machine Guns? "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…." The guns soon started to fire off _Red Eco_ energy bullets at the group. "Throus-Throus-Throusmmhh…." Luckily, Mad Jack's crazy driving manage to have the group miss some impact shots while most of the time, they were ducking?

"Would you believe he's firing _Eco Machine guns_ from a secret compartment in his limo, sir?" Snuk stated out of what Veger is now using to get them, in which he wants to kill the pirates that dare to go against him.

"It figures?" Mad Jack mutters under his breath with a new hinted anger. "You people were expecting this?" Mad Jack looked up in the sky to remark out that 'someone' was planning to do this to him, as usual!? "PRosuuhmm…" Just then, one shot nearly shot off Mad Jack's hair which made him yelp. "Gagh!" Mad Jack then leans on his front side of the car to make it go faster while exclaiming this to his rotten friend. "Arguments later Snuk, right now, RUN!" There was no doubt that they needed to flea or get eliminated by the angry shark of a lawyer.

"Ruuvhhmm…." Mad Jack drives the Cadillac with the gang in it as fast as he can from the approaching Veger in his limo?

"Oah, oah, hey? Come on?" Mad Jack replied out, as he turns down one racing street corner to get away from the peruser?

"Make a left down that subway tunnel, sir?" Snuk spoke out in a suggestion from heading near an underground subway entrance, as he and Mad Jack quickly made a sharp turn to that spot's light pole.

"Oh-Oh! Heehech?" Mad Jack yelps when he made the turn which the Cats in the back yelp from the wild ride, even Heathcliff and Hector almost flew off their seats?

"Ruuuvhmm…." The gang made it down that pathway into the subway underground, just in time when Veger's limo came around.

Soon the Cadillac was driving down the steps with a bumpy start while Gosalyn held a bit up front when Snuk and Mad Jack were driving while the others looked back behind them.?

"Few, I think we lost them, Snuk?" Mad Jack signs in relief that they made here, believing to be safe until...

"WAAaahhaaahhhh!" Suddenly, as Roxy looked out the back, she freaked out with a scream of fear.

"Ugh sir, I think…?" Snuk tap his captain's shoulder to look behind them with a freaked out look, something bad was afoot?

Once Mad Jack turned around, he had a freaked out expression. "WAAaauuugghhhh!" And thern he let off a scream of panic, worry, fear, and anything else from seeing what he saw.

"RUUvhhmmm…/CRashh…ClubmClummbb…" From above the entrance, Veger's limo car rushed up and broke through the bar rails to race after the group down the steps.

The gang soon made it down the steps past the sign saying 'Time Square' while the cats looked back in fear, as Veger's car made it down to race after them while a moving train was seen on their left side.

"RUuuvvhmm…" Mad Jack zoomed the Cadillac as fast as he could with his pals.

"RRAAAUUuuvhmm…." But Veger's car was still in high pursuit of the fleeing heroes.

"WAAauughh!" Suddenly, Mad Jack yelps from seeing what's ahead while Gosalyn closed her eyes from the whole action….for up ahead, was a dead end wall?

"Sir, we gotta get on the subway tracks!" Snuk pointed ahead of his captain to seeing two tunnels at the end of the dead end wall?

"WHAT?" Mad Jack exclaimed in shock while asking if his friend was crazy? "Have you lost whatever sense in that head of yours to get us killed?" What good would it do them if they follow through that plan?

"But sir, our car can handle the tracks, Veger's got tires, so we can escape down one of the two tunnels." Snuk pointed out a fact to exclaim that it's their only choice in the matter before crashing into a wall.

"But where am I gonna find which tunnel to take…." Mad Jack was about to ask the question when...

"BRruuuAARruughh!" Suddenly, on the approach of the dead end, one subway train came from the right side of the tunnel, which meant one meaning; TAKE THE LEFT TUNNEL!

"WAAArruughhh?" Mad Jack hesitant at first, but he yelps to turn the cadillac with the others still hanging on tight when he drove off towards the left side tunnel. "CRashh…Crushmm…Truushmmm…" They manage to land on the tracks which Snuk and Mad Jack yelps from tying to keep the yelping gang from falling out? "Duaughh, Daaughh/WAaaughhhhaaahh!" They yelped much while the others were also doing it.

"Reeoowhh?/REeooowhh?/ REEeoowh?" Most of the alley cats kept their eyes shut when they landed on that track rail, even Heathcliff held the back part from the ride while they escaped down into the tunnel.

"RUuuvhhmm…CLluufffh…" However, Veger's limo car soon drove itself onto the tracks. "CRucvhh…GRuuffhhmm…" Then we see Veger pulled the lever to the "2" notch which broke the thing off from his loose temper. "GRRuuvvuuvuvhhmm…" Then Veger hit the petal on his car to floor it. "Trusshh-Trushh…CRUssushh…CRusuhh, TRRuusshh…." This ended up making the car's wheels spin until the tires were shredded, and the car skidded down the tracks in hot pursuit. "Bisisisibrizizizhh!..." However, in doing so, the limo-car was making an electric traction when it was driving down the tracks?

"REeoowhhh!/ REeeoowhhh!/ REEOOwhhh!" Suddenly while Mad Jack was driving with his, Snuk, and Gosalyn's concerns, the alley cats were screeching up a storm, especially when they saw Veger's car following after them.

"Ugh sir, I think I may have forgot a very important fact about tires?" Snuk yelped with panic while tapping his captain from looking forward to see this action behind them.

"What?" Mad Jack was about to say, but he turns around to yelp at seeing some bright lights behind him!? "GAAAauughhhh!" He screamed for good reason, as those were the lights of Veger's car, the elf-man was still after them.

"That when they shift into a Number 2 Gear, the car will pick up speed, and burn the tires off to drive on the tracks?" Snuk explained that somehow, he miscalculated that when a car's tires would do a stunt move like that, the vehicle will be made for railway travel instead?

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Mad Jack snapped at his rat friend for telling him this stuff all the later of their time of knowing this before hand?

"Worst yet, he's building an electric field, if we touch that stuff behind him, we get…." Snuk was stating from seeing the sparks that Veger's ride was creating, which meant….

"I Now, I now! We get fried!" Mad Jack shrugged off in annoyance, if they stop or even get throw behind that electric charging limo, they are done for?

"Reoowhh!/REeoowhh!/REeeoowhhh!" Meanwhile, the Cadillac Cats, and even Heathcliff and Sonja were angrily yelling/screeching up with serious faces at their pursuers while Roxy had on a more cautious expression.

"RRuusschhvvuuummm…" Veger was making his car go even fast, just as it then bumped into the Cadillac, making it rattle. "CRrusuhmm….." That made the others flinch at that force, but it also knock Gosalyn out of her seat and fall out screaming. "GAaaahhh…Gulpmm..?" The good news, the duck girl was alright, but the bad news, was that she landed roughly on the windshield of Veger's car? "RUUvhhmm…." Gosalyn tried to hold on in fear of falling off the ride while blocking the driver, but… "BREAakkiishsh…." Veger's driver side window broke out with Veger's hand which then grabbed Gosalyn's left arm.

"Sir! The girl's with Veger? He's got her in his grip outside his car's window!" Snuk yelped to tell his captain that the duck girl they were rescuing is in trouble again.

"WHAT! Ugh, I new the day would haunt me that I chose not to get the EXTRA Seatbelts?" Mad Jack yelped at hearing this and cursed under his breath of his choice in keeping passengers strapped in their seats in the vehicle?

The others were now showing caution and concern of Gosalyn's safety, unsure what to do until…

"Hang on Gosalyn!" Heathcliff then became determined, and he leapt right off the Cadillac's back sit over onto Veger's car!? "CREEeaauughh…Snaph…" Heathcliff 'hiss' in fury and took a bite on Veger's hand once he got on it.

"NAahhh?" Veger yelped in the pain to let Gosalyn go from his grip, as he brought his hand inside and tossed Heathcliff in the backseat.

"Guulphmm…?" Heathcliff hit the backseat cushion, as he fell on his head, landed on his side before he looked up with a puzzled and confused expression?

"GURrooggh.../GRRRuuarrgghhh!" It was here that Heathcliff saw none other then Shenzai, Banzai, and Ed who glared and growled at the orange cat...evilly!

"Reoowhh…Reeoowhh?" While the the Catillac Cats were screeching out in shock of what's happening, Riff-Raff got a determined look and jumped off the Cadillac onto Veger's car to run up and right down through a moon-roof.

"GRrruuaarghh!" Shenzai was growling while Heathcliff tried to not look scared, until Riff-Raff dropped in on the head hyena, much to Heathcliff's surprise while the two wrestle.

"BREakkisshsh!" Soon outside the back window, Riff-Raff and Shenzai broke through that window to fight in the back bumper which the hyena head leader was almost about to fall off, if she didn't claw on the back part of the bumper.

"GRruuaurghh…When I get my paws on you, your…" Shenzai was growling to keep herself from falling off while Riff-Raff held on slowly for his dear life before he was slowly moving up closer to the hyena. "RRAaurgh!" Shenzai growled, as she thrusted her head forward and grabbed the concern Riff-Raff of his neck tie collar.

"Hay, that was a present from Cleo! WAaah?" Then Riff-Raff held on for his dear life on the back bumper, as Shenzai was almost planning to drag this alley cat leader down with her.

"GRruuarghhh!…ARRRgguhhh!" Shenzai was growling while struggling with Riff-Raff hanging on, but then during the hyenas' final growl. "Riisspphhmmm!" Suddenly, Riff-Raff's collar from the quick second got torn off that flung the alley cat back, but for Shenzai who fell off the back bumper of the car…? "BIsisitrizizizhh!" When Shenzai fell off and landed on the track rails, the electric charge shocked her!? "BRAaurghh…ARrruughhh?" Shenzai was last seen letting out some whimper cries while being seen in being electrocuted until it stopped?

"Well one down, and another to…Wooh?" As Riff-Raff was about to say, he yelped when he looked to see none other then Banzai and Ed had join in.

"GAArurughhh!" Ed growled, as he tackled Riff-Raff in a bite lock on his side which nearly made the alley cat fall off the bumper and onto the electric charged rails.

"Reeowh?" Riff-Raff moaned out from his head lying low while Banzai came over and pin this cat's neck with his paw. "BRissiisBrizizihhh!" Sparks were beginning to be seen, one touch and this alley cat's in for a real SHOCK!

"Up for a little, FRIED, Alley Cat, Ed?" Banzai spoke to his pal in preparing to finish their foe off, by frying the cat on the electric rail wire.

"BWahahaha, WUahaahah!" Ed replied with another of his chuckling laughs in agreeing with that plan.

"REeoowwhhh!" Suddenly, Heathcliff jumped on top of Banzai's face with determination in his eyes which caught the hyena by surprise.

"BArrugh? Get it off me, Ed?" Banzai yelped out up in the air which made Heathcliff get tossed in the air while this hyena fell backwards while he let out a cry! "Arrughh?" As Banzai did that, he did not see where he was going?

"Wugh-Oh? Gulphmmm…" Ed yelped with a panic expression before Banzai knocked into him, and they both fell off the back bumper which then...

"BRrisisistrizizizhhh!" Yelp, during Heathcliff's little air-board state, the last two hyenas got shocked while their cries were heard without being seen. "RAaurghh…Raauurghhh/WRrauuaghh, Wrraugh?" And that was soon the end of all three of Veger's hyenas, they won't be bothering anyone anymore now.

"Oh boy, I shoulda though this a bit more?" Heathcliff spoke off, as he saw he was about to fall off to his shocking death until….Riff-Raff luckily reached over and grabbed the orange cat and held onto him with whatever strength he had.

"Boy, that was a tough fight?" Riff-Raff spoke off while he notice from Heathcliff seem out for a bit, but notice they were out of the tunnel and now out in the open?

"Rruuurrvvhmm..." Veger's limo was driving on a Railroad Track bridge in it's straight chase towards the Cadillac.

"Mr. Mad Jack! Mr. Snuk!" Gosalyn was seen free from Veger's grip & holding onto the hood decoration of three hyenas with her dear life while feeling bit scared in this situation. "Mr. Mad Jack & Snuk! Help Me! GAhuagh?" The duck girl cried out with panic in her voice while she held one hand out for someone to grab it!?

"Quickly Snuk! She needs us!" Mad Jack spoke off to his rat friend, as he slowly gets out from his driver seat which he set the thing on _Cruise Control_; that way it keeps driving without the pedal pressure.

"But sir, what about the…?" Snuk was about to point out something that his captain should've paid attention too, but got cut?

"All other thoughts are to be put on hold until we rescue the girl? NOW COME ON!" Mad Jack declared out that nothing else should matter until Gosalyn was rescued first, as he signal his friend to come and help him already.

"Aye-Aye, Sir!" Snuk saluted in seeing that they gotta be determine, for the little duck girl's sake.

Now Mad Jack and Snuk are seen in the back seat with the other Catillac Cats group with concern expressions, as the pirate duo were yelping from the bumpy tracks while they saw Gosalyn reach out her hand and the pirate duo were about to reach, but… "WAaaugh?" Mad Jack and Snuk nearly yelped from falling off the Cadillac while Mungo decided to help pull his caretaker pals up.

"Duh, Mungo help too?" Mungo replied in wanting to help the caretakers out in making sure they have a support hold on one end.

Hector then looked at the un-occupied controls of the car, and he grinned at this fine chance of an opportunity. "All right! Check it out!" Hector shouted happily, as he jumped to the front and took the wheel and made racing car sounds. "Ruhvvmm.., Ruuvhmmm, Ruuvhhmm…." He felt like he was actually driving the car, but it was already driving itself in a straight course at least.

Just as Gosalyn was trying to reach the pirates, Veger came up from his moon roof all angry and grabbed the duck girl's leg. "AAAaahhhh!" Gosalyn screamed while her hand tried to grab Mad Jack's and Snuk's hand, but was pulled back.

"RAargh!" Mad Jack let off a groan when he missed to grab the girl's hand at that close second.

"Darn, miss?" Snuk cursed their missed chance to get Gosalyn out of that dangerous situation.

"HELP ME!" Gosalyn cried out in fright, as she tried to keep herself holding the front hood of the car from being pulled back by the villain.

"Ugh, sir, what's worst then nobody steering our ride if we don't get the girl off this track quickly?" Snuk suddenly asked off a random question while he study the area in seeing they've driven on the same railroad track for a basic long while now?

"Snuk, I told you that…wait, what was that part about worst?" Mad Jack was about to snap that the rotten was asking off question at the worst time when suddenly…that last part got his concern attention?

"Well if we're on a railroad track, then shouldn't there be..." Snuk was about to state a matter on what they are on, which leaves the fact of something should follow along the structure and was cut there by something...

"BURrrgghhnnn….." Suddenly, while Mad Jack and Snuk were concern of the missed Gosalyn, a sudden noise makes them looked back in horrified expressions. "WAAAhhhh!/Yiiikes?" For up ahead of the gang driving forward in this track, was an incoming subway train from it's bright light and noise. "BUURrrgghhnnn…." And from the loud train noise of the oncoming train, it was coming straight for the group heading towards it's path?

"WAaahhh!" Roxy yelped from seeing this in shock, as she held onto Hector's neck for her dear life. "Save Me, Von Winston!" Roxy screamed out in fright while nearly choking the poor brown alley cat that tried to get out of the hug?

"Yo, get off my back, Woman!" Hector snap off at the woman while trying to get the cadillac under his control while Roxy was in a state of panic. "I'm Drivin'?" Hector stated out while trying to drive, only for Roxy to grab around his neck to pull him away from the wheel. "BRrruughhh!" Which this act caused a horn to be heard from the Cadillac itself?

"Reeowhh-Reeoowhh!" Soon Heathcliff made a loud screeching sound, as he and Riff-Raff angrily ran up to the smirking Veger that held Gosalyn by her ankle.

"LET GO!" Gosalyn shouted out in wanting to be let go of this evil elf-man, and to get away from him.

"Not likely, you're…" Veger was about to remark off to say, but….

"REeowohh!" Soon Heathcliff and Riff-Raff were wrestling Veger on his back and shoulder which made him release Gosalyn!

"GAaugh! Get off me?" Veger snapped off from being distracted by these animals?

"BURRRghnnn…" Then there was another train honking sound, as Snuk and Mad Jack still waited for the duck girl to hurry towards them.

"Sir, we gotta hurry!" Snuk issued his captain that if they don't leave soon, they are all done for!?

"Gosalyn! Jump!" Mad Jack called to and asked her to jump, which as the duck girl ran, Gosalyn, without being scared jumped off the hood of Veger's car and into the Mad Jack and Snuk's hands while Mungo grab the caretakers by their cloths to pull them in.

"BUUURRGnhhhnn…BUURRGhhhnnn….." The train was making louder sounds, as it's light flashed while coming closer to the group in it's path.

"VON WINSTON!" Roxy cried out in fright while she held Hector by his eyes that blinded him from seeing things clearly?

"GAAahhh!" Snuk screamed out as he, Mad Jack, Gosalyn, Wordsworth, Cleo, Dixie, and Mungo had wide gaps and shock expressions, as the train was coming closer to them!

"BURRgnnhh…BUURrghhnn…" The subway train made another loud sounding off, just as it was about to come close to the gang.

"WAAaahhh!" Then on Roxy's scream and letting go of Hector to be caught with the shock gang, Hector pressed a button which made the Cadillac turn into it's _Boat Hover Mode_ that jumped off on a bridge metal rope that took them upwards and out of the approaching train! "RUUvvhhmm…." That was one speedy and special cadillac to zoom off with such speed to save the gang, two words; extremely lucky.

"BUURRGhhnn…." Then there was another train warning sound off, just as we see how those on Veger's ride are doing!?

"REEeoowwhhh?" Riff-Raff cried out when Veger thrown him off to the other side of the left while the gang escape in the Cadillac going up before the elf-man used his left hand to grab Heathcliff off his right shoulder.

"REEoowh?" Heathcliff made a cry when the orange cat was tossed off of Veger lastly.

"BUURNGhh…BURRRGhhnnn…." However, as Veger turns to look in front of him, his anger is replace with the expression of shocked and stump face at seeing what's in front of him!? "BURRNGhhnn…." The subway train was approaching fast with it's light shinning over Veger's fearful shocked face? "NOOOoooohhhh!" Veger let out a last cry as his driving limo drove straight with him still on the moon-roof with no way out before… "THROOUUSssuuhmmppmm….!" A blaze of flames busted from the subway train going forward, as it was the destroyed mark of the Limo, and Veger himself!? "BUURRNnghh…." Nothing was left while the train went on by destroyed parts of the limo, the rider himself could not be so lucky, as the subway train goes on while the firry flames were seen above the bridge while parts of the car fell into the water, leaving a smoky trail of the villain's destruction before splashing in the water.

"Ruughmmmrughvmm…" Then we see from above the bridge, a familiar Cadillac was being backed up with the gang in the backseat, Hector being the one backing up while Roxy had a shock fright expression with her paw hands bench pressed one of the seat's head rest close together from her near close death experience. The gang were looking around while being slowly back down on the metal rope of the bridge. Soon they reach the spot of the railway bridge's bottom while looking around for their friends while Roxy still had her frozen shock expression.

"Heathcliff?" Gosalyn called out in concern for her friend that was trying to save her. "GAhuagh…" Soon the girl decided to get out of the cadillac that changed into it's normal form when Hector stopped it.

Then from out of nowhere on the bridge, Riff-Raff was seen coming out, but was holding Heathcliff that looked like he wasn't moving? Riff-Raff sadly let the gang saw himself, but what he showed of Heathcliff, was not something as nice with a orange cat that wasn't moving.

"Hugh…hugh…huagh…" Gosalyn was running with worried concern for Heathcliff, as she was followed by Mungo, Cleo and the rest of the Catillac Cats before she stopped to gasp. "Huugh!" As Gosalyn stopped from seeing what she saw, she slowly bends down with a concern face, as Riff-Raff hands over to the worried duck girl, Heathcliff's unmoving body? Gosayln took Heathcliff's body in her hands, as Riff-Raff backs away in sadness to seeing the sad duck girl believe her friend…is gone?

"Heathcliff, hugh, no?" Sonja came near, but shut her eyes at seeing the house cat she was beginning to love was possibly gone forever.

Gosalyn looks up to Riff-Raff, which from surprise, the alley cat was sad and looked up to Gosalyn in fearing the worst had fallen onto Heathcliff.

"I feel awful, that I…couldn't save him?" Riff-Raff spoke in feeling responsible, like he should've been better at protecting the poor orange cat that was Heathcliff.

Gosalyn looked with equal sadness, as she held the unmoving Heathcliff's body close to her cheek, rubbing the orange cat's fur against her cheeks.

However, as it seemed hopeless, Heathcliff's eyes began to open to look up to the weeping Gosalyn in puzzlement? "Meowrrrgh?" Heathcliff let off a weak voice at the sad girl who's eye that were shut began to open from hearing the voice.

"Heathcliff?" Gosalyn in surprise when she saw the orange cat's eyes open, as she turned her friend around with a smiled expression of joy. "Heathcliff!" Gosalyn spoke out in happiness before hugging Heathcliff who exchanged a hug back.

This made Riff-Raff smile from seeing a miracle, Heathcliff was alive!

Gosalyn smiled towards Riff-Raff, as she open her one right arm out for the brave alley cat to come on over with a smile to join the hugging moment.

Riff-Raff came over all happy like, and received a pet on his head before Gosalyn gave him a hug. Then Wordsworth and Mungo came behind Gosalyn with smiles of their own, followed by Cleo, Dixie, and even Sonja perked up at knowing that Heathcliff was gonna be alright.

"Heathcliff, you're alive!" Sonja climb Gosalyn's back to see the love of her's weakly open an eye to look at her with a tiny little smile.

"Hehech, hey,…I've survived worst before?" Heathcliff chuckled out before Sonja suddenly got close to Heathcliff….and when she left his face, he had a kiss mark on his forehead. "Duuagh?" Heathcliff felt sheepish from receiving a kiss out of the blue, no doubt about it, Sonja was in love with him while she blushed at doing that out in public.

Mad Jack and Snuk watched this touchy moment, as Snuk removed his cap from his head to sign out in relief.

"Few, golly, sir, I sure am glad it turn out alright in the end?" Snuk spoke in feeling so relieved that after all of this, and all the trouble that was caused, everything turns out alright.

"Yes Snuk, now with the little girl is safe, Heathcliff return to his rightful owner, everything is a happy ending." Mad Jack replied off with a smile, as he stares at this touchy scene that was sure to make some feel emotional.

"But what about us sir? Do we get a good ending, after all, aren't we still in trouble?" Snuk asked puzzled from recalling about the trouble they would still be in, but...

"Snuk, Heathcliff somehow was with us, and instead of getting payment by ransom, we return a lost cat, to it's owner. No doubt as long as the act was never done of a kidnapping or robbing, we are clean." Mad Jack simply smiled off to point out the flaw that if the duo didn't make the deal for Veger, then they performed no crime, which means, they were innocent.

"Wow, good thinking sir, then we aren't gonna go to jail?" Snuk replied with a smile at hearing all of that from his captain, maybe that's a way they won't be arrested for treason.

"Yes, yes, we aren't my fellow rat friend. And with Veger gone, we are truly free!" Mad Jack nods in stating his friend is correct, and now that Veger was gone for good of his evil Shark Lawyer ways, nobody would have to suffer every again.

Hector got up from this touchy scene with a smile, as he looked around for someone with a puzzled face from missing this? "Hey, has anyone seen Roxy?" Hector could swear that they should all be accounted for, so where was the feline diva?

"Oh dear, I think she's still in…the Cadillac?" Dixie replied from recalling where their other friend was, and what happened during their close second of a near train collision.

Soon the scene of Roxy was seen as she had the look of fright, shock, all of that frozen in her expression with wide eyes and gritted teeth while looking like a mess!? "TRaauushh…" Soon her little ribbon fell down, and she slowly let her paw hands go of the head seat rests which were bended together from her strength of being so scared. "Huuugh?" Then Roxy signs from snapping out of her overly shocked expression to come to that she is alive, what a ordeal while her fur slump down like a real mess.

"Oh my, the whole thing musta made her scared stiff?" Sonja stated from realizing what may have happened here that Roxy was so traumatize from what they've experienced.

"Whelp, I think it's high time we take yah home, Miss. Gosalyn?" Snuk exclaimed in thinking now's the time to bring the young duck girl back to where she lives.

"Yes, gurph, after everything you've been through, it's the least we can do after this excitement?" Mad Jack replied from a tiny cough in believing that Gosayln has had quote the time of her life and now wishes to get home; safely.

"Keen Gear, thanks, you guys know the way?" Gosalyn replied in thanking the two former pirates while asking if they knew her place?

"Of course, we've been there after dropping off our…gulp?" Snuk was about to say something until Mad Jack covered his mouth while the latter was looking a bit sheepish!?

"What my friend here is saying, is that with that address on Heathcliff's collar, we'll easily return you to your home." Mad Jack restated to keep out how they used the address to know where Heathcliff's owner was for their easy cash problems solution plot which they'll never bring up ever again so long as they live.

"Say, maybe when I get back, I'll ask my guardian and pilot pal, Launchpad, for you guys to stay over for my special day!?" Gosayln replied off with a smile while thinking of something nice to do for these guys which left them a bit puzzled?

"Well Heathcliff, rest up, cause by the morning, I think we'll be having a celebration?" Sonja spoke to her orange cat friend as she, Gosayln, and the carried Heathcliff re-enter the Cadillac.

"Oh right, heck, Gosalyn's birthday, I almost forgot?" Heathcliff weakly replied off with a tiny smile, knowing what the new day is gonna bring.

"Du'h, will there be cake?" Mungo asked from over hearing this discussion, as the rest of the Catillac Cats were getting in the same car.

"Oh Mungo honey, you just love thinking about food." Dixie replied off before letting a giggle escape her breath at her big lover's love for food.

"But before we go to the birthday girl's place, we need gifts for the party! Post-Haste!" Wordsworth stated out in rhymes of knowing for a party, they gotta bring gifts for the birthday girl.

"I think we have a few things that the duck girl can appreciate?" Riff-Raff stated out to his gang of what they have that Gosayln can be glad to have from a bunch of alley cats and former pirates.

"Oh boy, knowing that look of your's Riff-Raff, usually means something fishy?" Cleo smirkily smiled while shaking her head in knowing her lover's plans always end up meaning something in them.

"Say Roxy, you gotta be okay?" Hector asked from seeing Roxy was still recovering from her near aftershock experience.

"Ugh, just get me back home where my cosmetics are, and I'll be fine?" Roxy signed in feeling that after some time putting on her makeup, and she'll feel a whole lot better.

"Alright boys and girls, lets get on board to leave before another subway train pops up!?" Snuk called out from getting in his passenger seat while reminding the gang to get ready for their leave.

"Yes! And this time, hold on tight? I don't want another repeat of someone going & flying off without a seatbelt!" Mad Jack replied forth this noted message of important facts while he took the driver seat, knowing he'll be driving this group out of this place.

With that, Mad Jack soon was driving everyone in the Cadillac off the subway track bridge where the vehicle transformed into a boat, and drove the gang back to the city area. For the next stop for their happiest moment was to head off towards Gosalyn's home. And from there, who knows what 'surprises' lie in want….that will be a happy birthday…indeed?

**VISION NOTE:** I've added the extra bit of blasters to make the chase a bit more exciting. Plus, the Eco Guns are weapons from the Jak & Daxter game series.

Some explanation in how the caretakers part about their guilt situation is simply explained for better understanding in where the situation leans towards. Plus, the fact about them no longer having to fear about what the shark lawyer villain would do to that person or others is another thing to be spoken for in addition to a positive good deed in life.

Also, I've added a scene in how the group leaves the railroad bridge to plan on returning the girl back home, which was not seen in the original film.

Now this was a **VISION** of surprise features one never expected? And soon, the VISION-KING will be presenting the next to final chapter of the hour. And as I'm sure many are aware, we'll be having a time of celebration. So **IN-VISION** this of the gang having fun, funny gags here & there, plus extra bits I've added, just for fun. And it'll be something to be the end of what I've started, but continue to live on. So for the very time being as it is, just kick back, relax, and get yourself comfortable when I present the last chapter to COMPLETE this story before 'moving on' with another new work. Till then, please enjoy your time imagining what's happening in this bit.


	13. 13: A Happy Ending!

Author's Note: Greetings to my viewers & followers, for it's now time. Time to **ENVISION** the final chapter to this great story presented here for all, especially since I wanna wrap this up about now. The "King Of VISIONS" likes to thank many that wanted to see this, cause there were so many things here you never get around seeing. You've **VISUALIZE** the events of a new Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats anew here on a fanlike page. Plus, additions from Disney characters & some other interesting cast I've enjoy using. And just before this story ends, they'll be something 'interesting' for us to wanna check out for an 'upcoming' work I'm preparing. So stick around, and enjoy what's to come here, trust me, some things here will be extended or additions that you never seen from the original film. Shall we begin the final view of things here…?

**Chapter 13: A Happy Ending!**

Meanwhile, back at the summer-home mansion owned by Scrooge McDuck, we see Launchpad walking around in circles, talking to himself in panic tone and everything that's happened earlier.

"Oh man, what am I gonna do?" Launchpad asked himself puzzled in what he should do, after having that phone chat with Veger (who is not around no more, but don't know it), he knows that there's trouble with Gosayln involved somehow? "If I ask Mr. McDee for the money or tell D.W. of this problem of Gosalyn in trouble?" Launchpad knew he had to do what he had to in order to help Gosalyn out, but if he did, he be in a BIG loan that would ruin his rich friend Scrooge McDee and even cause problems with his pal, D.W.? "Ohhh….I hate to imagine how they both react?" He groans to just imagine how much trouble he's gonna be in for what's happened.

While he was going at this, Launchpad did not bother from the door being open, and in came…Gosayln? And also along with Heathcliff, Sonja, and Roxy with her, safe and sound.

"Hi-yah Launchpad! I'm…." Gosayln tried to get her pilot friend's attention, but he was very well distracted?

"Can't talk now, I'm in a pickle?" Launchpad waved off Gosayln in being to overly distracted by what's been going on of the problem he's got to notice the girl's return? "No wait, I'm more likely in a Jam?" Launchpad then ended up correcting himself again after thinking things over again of his situation? "No skip that, I'm a Pickle in a Jam?" And again, does the same thing again in realizing how much deep he's in now?

"But Launchpad?" Gosalyn tried to tell her legal guardian while her folks are away something important, but was cut again...

"Sorry Gos., I'll chat with yah later? I gotta figure out what to do about Gosalyn's case with this Shark Lawyer and…" Launchpad was so distracted to talk to the duck girl that when he realized who he was speaking to, he did a double look in near yelping shock to see Gosalyn's safe return!? "Gosalyn!" Launchpad spoke in both surprise, but also relief that the girl was safe, as he tried to ask out in being so flabbergasted that the duck girl had return out of the blue? "But then, how'd you? When did you? What're you doing here?" He asked off a bunch of things without fully making himself clear.

"I just got back from some help from my friends!?" Gosalyn easily stated out while petting Heathcliff and Sonja while Roxy was taking this moment to relax on the sofa couch.

"Friends?" Launchpad asked a bit puzzled in what this little duck girl was stating by her 'friends' reply?

"Yeah, they're right here!" Gosalyn replied off to say, as she shows the 'friends' that saved her from Veger who just entered the hallway from the door.

The Catillac Cats gang along with Mad Jack and Snuk came in, though the pirates made a sheepish smile in waving a friendly 'hello' to the pilot duck.

"Wooh! Ugh, nice to meet you folks?" Launchpad yelped in seeing that by Gosayln's friends, they were some Alley cats and two pirate looking characters, talk about your strange bunch?

"I figure that since they help get me back, I figure they can be apart of the party, is that alright?" Gosalyn exclaimed that she wanted to let this group that saved her life from the evil shark lawyer, Veger, stay and be apart of her birthday party. Even Heathcliff and Sonja were 'meowing' off in agreement to that idea.

"Well, um….normally, I have to reconsider this with your dad…" Launchpad rubbed the back of his head in not being so sure if this was a good idea from the girl's father letting strange folks in and staying, but….he shrug off the feeling. "Ah what the hay, they can stay and be apart of the party! So let's get some rest, it's already pretty late?" Launchpad decided to let these heroes stay while stating that it was time to get some sleep. The rest now, and tomorrow, they party on.

"Here that guys, you can stay and be apart of the party!" Gosalyn turns to exclaim the good news to the others that they can stick around.

"Whoo-hoo!/REeeoowwhh!" Mad Jack, Snuk, and the Cadillac Cats cheered in hearing this news, they'll become apart of a fun event that they will never forget.

That following day came, we see the bright new morning of tomorrow from Toon York from it's buildings to the big open park. As we zoom in, we suddenly pick up the voices of people and…animals singing Happy Birthday song?

Everyone:_**Happy birthday, to you**_

We then see the screen change to that of the mansion of of where Gosalyn lives at with the voices getting louder.

_**Happy birthday, to you**_

As we see the building outside, we soon zoom in to get a closer look, as the singing and animal callings get louder by the amount till...

_**Happy birthday dear Gosalyn,**_

Suddenly, we see the scene of inside the home, where there's a birthday cake with Heathcliff nearby playfully wanting to touch it from the side. And also, Gosalyn was in front/back of the cake, as three voices were still singing while the duck girl looked around all happy like at her party guest.

_**Happy birthday to you!**_

We see from under a 'Happy Birthday' strap sign were Launchpad, Snuk and Mad Mad Jack singing the last part of the song while there was still animal callings being sounded off. "REeeooowwhhh!" We even see Mungo making a long call while he and Riff-Raff worn birthday hats and even Riff-Raff got a new collar ribbon from Cleo.

"And Many More…" Snuk sang out that last part with the alley cats adding the extra singing effect while we see Mad Jack staring at his rat friend oddly while we see the entire Catillac Cats by the table (Mungo, Riff-Raff, and Dixie on the left, and Cleo and Wordsworth on the right sided tables) along with Heathcliff, and Sonja by Gosayln wearing their own respected party hats.

"Hechhech, don't forget to make a wish, Gos." Launchpad leans down to let Gosalyn know about making a wish before blowing her birthday candles off her cake.

"HAauughh…FOOouuwwwhhh!" With that, Gosalyn took a deep breath and blew out the candles quickly which Heathcliff duck down from the candles almost came near him, and everyone cheered.

"Reoowh!" Wordsworth spoke proudly of this happy cheer while near Cleo that smiled at the duck girl blowing her candles out.

"Alright, anybody wants some cake?" Gosalyn spoke out to her new friends that wanted some of the tasty birthday cake.

"RMeoowh! Reeoowwh, Reeowh!" Wordsworth spoke out in wanting some of that cake, who wouldn't, and from being an alley cat, that's a really tasty treat there.

"Hugh-hugh, okay Wordsworth, but not the whole thing." As Gosalyn chuckled a bit in response from the smiling white cat, something else caught Wordsworth's attention.

A familiar music in the background was heard that made Wordsworth frown. As he looks behind him with a glare in the other direction in the room where a radio was playing to seeing, Hector and Roxy were dancing to some boom box's music.

"Yeah, you got's it now, girl! Yeah…" Hector was instructing Roxy, as he was dancing to the music while Roxy paid attention to his moves. "Left foot, right foot, alright! Check it out!" Hector was giving compliments, as he and Roxy were dancing up a fine batch of moves while dancing off to one side. "There you go, relax!" He interacted her on relaxing herself, and let the music lead her.

"Ohohohoh, Hector, you dance divinely." Roxy chuckled off while she and Hector danced around a circle pattern. Even a beauty and champion like herself has to know that this was…fun to her.

Later in the kitchen, we see Mad Jack and Snuk with Launchpad, as they were watching and getting psyched up by a WWE Wrestling Match.

"He's Cheating!" Mad Jack yelled at the TV while he points his finger at what's happening in the wrestling ring.

"Duurrignnnhhh!" Suddenly, there was a ringing sound, but it seem to have been ignored by the psyched up wrestling fans!?

"Pin Him Man!" Mad Jack shouted for his chosen guy to win the match against the opposer.

"BODY SLAM HIM!" Launchpad shouted out from getting psyched at watching this, as he cheered.

"Hit Him, Hit Him!" Mad Jack order out his guy on the TV to hit his fighter opponent.

"Pin Him Man!" Launchpad spoke off with his fist tighten at watching this excitement display out.

"Look Out!" Snuk cried out from seeing something else about to happen in the wrestling TV screen?

"Murder Him!" Launchpad shouted out while he grabs the phone off the cabinet that was ringing! "Twist His Arm!" The pilot duck issued off in what he wanted his guy to be doing now.

"Twist him, Look Out!" Mad Jack issued out his guy to watch out before Launchpad then spin around with the phone's cord tangled a bit of his top shoulder part.

"WOooh!" Snuk replied from the wrestling and how Launchpad did that without pulling the whole phone out of the wall?

"Mallerd Residence?" Launchpad soon stood up and spoke with a much calmer face with a bit of a messy hair and ragged cloths of his apron.

Suddenly, a split screen cuts down with Darkwing Duck shouting to Launchpad just now?

"Launchpad! Who do you think is calling? We were discussing something before I had to end our chat shorty….?" Darkwing Duck spoke out in annoyance that his best friend didn't know it was him on the line or forgot to check who was on the caller ID? And right now, this duck of mystery is getting to the bottom of where the two left off during Heathcliff's disappearance?

"And there like this…." The TV announcer said on the screen before the duck pilot hearing the voice of his pal was on the line, got his act together?

"Hugh…D.W.?" Launchpad gasped in surprise while trying to speak in a relief to hear his pal, Gosalyn's dad was on the line.

"Body Slam Him NOW!" Mad Jack cheered for his wrestler to be winning the match here and now, even though it wasn't a good time for such loud behavior.

"Sssshh…ssshhh, Ssshhhh!" Launchpad then was hushing Mad Jack to keep his voice down while he was on the phone with a very important caller.

"L.P., are you watching Wrestling, again? And with someone else there?" Darkwing Duck asked from getting the weird feeling his pilot friend was watching wrestling again, and lost track of time it would seem?

"Geph, well um...?" Launchpad replied a bit sheepish in seeing that he may have been found out about this now?

"What about Gosalyn, how is she?" Darkwing Duck asked in demand in wanting to know the answer since last time, he had to rescue Morganna? This time, that task was done, and nothing would cut in-between their chat now.

"See for yourself?" Launchpad turns over to seeing Gosalyn in the other room with the animals, busy doing something while smiling? And this left the duck wearing the mask on feel very much lost for words?

"But I…you said…well, Heathcliff gone and…?" Darkwing Duck tried to state out from what he recalled, but it felt more confused then before that he was unsure how to snap back at this?

"Hechhech, no problem here D.W., Heathcliff was only lost, a couple of guys we ran into found him, and brought him home." Launchpad assured his pal that someone found Heathcliff, return him to Gosalyn, all fine and dandy now.

"Oh how wonderful." Suddenly, Morganna came into the screen picture to be with her dear duck man, Darkwing, to hear the rest of this conversation.

"Hechhech, afterwards, Gosalyn felt so thankful, she invented them to her party, plus their pets." Launchpad exclaimed that afterwards, she wanted this group to attend her party of celebrating her birthday as her appreciation for finding & bringing her pet home.

"Hugh, well I'll be, I guess you did handle the situation well? And here I thought you…." Darkwing Duck was replying a bit half surprised and smiling happy-like at hearing this okay news?

"What? Let Gosalyn be kidnapped, hold for ransom to rob Mr. McDee's money and yours from an evil Shark of a Lawyer? Hehehehehh…." Launchpad was stating out a thought that D.W. would've expected to happen without rethinking how to say that carefully which in reality, actually did happen?

"Um….I was going with 'not crashing into anything', L.P.?" Darkwing Duck finished with a puzzled curiosity in hearing that off statement of 'how' the day musta gone…for 'reals' that is?

"Oops, hechhech, got a little carried away? Ugh, never mind what I said, just spoke off as something from the tip of my tongue?" Launchpad replied sheepishly in making a mistake and trying to correct himself for it, so to avoid suspicion?

"Oh boy?" Darkwing Duck clapped his forehead in seeing that Launchpad was never one to get things straight enough in what he was saying, even when they were gone?

"Duck deary, tell him the good news." Morganna issued to her love to tell their guardian of Gosalyn the good news.

"Oh yeah!? Hey L.P., we finished our trip, already Morganna's gonna prepare a spell to get us back home by tomorrow." Darkwing Duck replied off to remember while stating to his friend that the two are done and are going to be returning home soon.

"Um, my goodness, D.W.? You're back tomorrow?" Launchpad spoke while reaching the phone line wire to pull off of him to speak a bit more to his pal on the line. "Oh, if I know Gosalyn, she'll be so surprise to see you!" Launchpad replied off with a smile while he shrug off his messy jacket, hearing that the duck girl's dad and girlfriend are coming back this soon was good news indeed.

"Not only that, but Gosalyn, shall have a 'new' mother to be please to have." Morganna stated out to Launchpad, as she smiled to Darkwing who in return, smiled back. Looks like something 'extra' big was gonna happen here alright.

"So don't tell her the later news until we get their L.P., but you can at least let her know that we'll be home very soon!" Darkwing Duck stated to his friend that the news of their earlier arrival will surely be good news to hear about. And for the other news about Darkwing & Morganna, shall be surprise news for Gosalyn to hear, 'when' the couple are there in person.

"Yes, gotcha buddy-boy, goodbye, D.W.!" Launchpad replied with a smile in understanding this while their was some cheers from the T.V.

Soon the split screen vanished with Launchpad putting the phone back in it's place.

"Alright Right, Get him!" Mad Jack spoke out in cheering for his guy to be winning the match now that was still going.

"Alright!" Snuk let out a cheer in seeing their choice guy was about to win, just as Launchpad finished setting the phone away calmly before…

"HIT'M! Come On!" Launchpad returned to his psyched up 'Wrestling fan' self, to shout out for his guy to take on the pirate duo's choice wrestler.

"That's right!" Mad Jack cheered from seeing his guy having the upper hand.

"MURDER HIM!" Launchpad twirled his fist around before shouting his voice up to the TV screen! "GET HIM!" He was really getting into the wrestle fanatic stage of what's being shown.

"Pick him up!" Mad Jack issued his guy to do so, as we see one wrestler picking up a more heavier wrestler?

"Hold him in!" Snuk was cheering for the one he and Mad Jack were cheering to win until…?

"BLurghhmmm…." Suddenly, the heavier wrestler's weight cave in on the other guy, squashing him down on the ring floor.

"Tada!" Launchpad exclaimed in a taunting cheer that he won in seeing his choice pick guy won the match on TV.

"_And that's right into the floor…_" As the TV. announcer was stating the results of the match which the Ref was checking out to declare the thing over.

"I believe that's um…" Launchpad was speaking out in feeling prideful at his win while he chatted with the pirate duo.

"Wellhchechech?" Mad Jack chuckled sheepishly in seeing that his choice fighter lost, which also meant one thing here….?

"10 spots you own me!?" Launchpad held out his right hand to await a 'bet of cash' that he and the pirate duo wager on who win on the live wrestle match?

"Now where is that…checkbook?" Mad Jack nervously replied in searching his messy jacket to look for money…which was false, as he was broke? "Psssh! Snuk, we gotta pay up or it's 'deja vu' all over again?" Mad Jack whispered to his rat friend to do something before they end up with 'another' problem situation of owning someone else some unpadded cash?

"Would a spot of ten gum pack be a fine payment?" Snuk spoke to Launchpad with a stick of ten pack gum from what he pulled from under his cap bandanna?

"Snuk, that's a week old, nobody's gonna…?" Mad Jack saw what his friend was going to do in utter disbelief, no dealer would literally take something like that, but...

"Wooh, my favorite gum! Hehehehhh, thanks? I'll take it?" Launchpad replied with a smiling chuckle, as he took the gum from Snuk, as the rat smiled at saving the Mad Pirate duo.

"I stand corrected?" Mad Jack replied in being stumped at this, as he pulled his left sleeve down to see the watches on his arm. "Oh, look at the time?" Mad Jack exclaimed to pretend shock at seeing how fast the time is of being late? "Well…" Mad Jack replied while trying to act all innocent (in case this duck pilot still wanted the money wager instead), as he prepares to exit the room. "We better be going?" Mad Jack said this, as he swiped an apple from a fruit bowl, waved his thumb out to get going, as he left.

"Indeed…we do…gaauph…?" Snuk was about to reply before he felt his shirt's collar tuck him from Mad Jack pulling him out of the room.

"Hmm, I gotta thank those guys for finding this gum?" Launchpad replied out from staring at the pirate duo leaving the kitchen, as he's about to try out the gum he just got from Snuk. Even without knowing thew truth, the duck pilot really doesn't seem bothered by the fact at all?

Soon we see Gosalyn in the living room with Riff-Raff, Heathcliff, Sonja, and Cleo on the couch while Wordsworth was on the ground, watching the duck girl open her presents.

"Wordsworth! Cleo! Hector!" Mad Jack called out while clapping with Snuk beside him, as Gosalyn was wobbling her next gift to wonder what could it be inside. "VA-ME-MOS!" The Mad Pirate Captian exclaimed off in wanting their alley cats to get moving here

"That means: "let's get going" in Spanish, I believe?" Snuk translated out what the word meant from what his captain just spoke off.

"The streets are calling!" Mad Jack exclaimed out in wanting those here to have them prepare to head off soon while Gosalyn saw what she got from her open gift.

"Now Gos,…" Launchpad was speaking as Gosalyn saw her gift was…an old ragged sneaker which left her puzzled? "Hay, have we forgotten anything?" As Launchpad stated before Gosalyn was holding back a chuckle at seeing the old sneaker, what a funny thing to recieve while Heathcliff, Sonja, Cleo and Heathcliff came up to join the girl on the couch with smiles.

"Oh yeah?" Gosalyn looked up to her pilot friend before replying in knowing what she needed to do. "Thanks everyone!" Gosalyn replied off, as she was opening her arms to hug Riff-Raff and Sonja on the left side and Heathcliff and Cleo on the right while she looked down at what she was staring at. "The gifts were great! The coolest I've ever got before!" The gifts she looked at were a bunch of junk of a broken racket, a fish bone, a 'GMC' wheel, a ripped book, a basic broken old thrown away doll, and a basket ball?

"And you thought she wouldn't like them?" Riff-Raff replied to Cleo for thinking the gifts wouldn't be good enough to give this duck girl who deject them, boy was that over-observant of them?

"Well, I guess one person's trash, is another person's treasure." Cleo exclaimed from seeing that from their trash would be remembered as a treasure of memories for Gosalyn.

Soon Gosalyn stood up to approach near Mad Jack and Snuk while they shared their own smiles at this happy day.

"Bye Mr. Mad Jack & Snuk." Gosalyn spoke off, as she held out her hand which Mad Jack and Snuk each shook the duck girl's hand at once while she spoke. "And thank you." Gosalyn exclaimed to the former pirate duo for helping her so much in finding Heathcliff and rescuing her.

"Ohhh, bye-bye Gosalyn?" Mad Jack bends down to gently say goodbye to the little duck miss., that he's come to be friends with.

"Yeah, glad we could help?" Snuk replied off to say, as he bends down to gently reply his message to the girl too.

Then suddenly without warning, Gosalyn leaps up and gives a surprise and started a bit Mad Jack and Snuk: a cheery hug!

"Awww, I'm feeling all fuzzy inside, captain?" Snuk replied in liking this feeling now all of a sudden, being given a hug from a happy child…now that really warms up the heart of a fella like him & Mad Jack.

"Yes, while it's a little distracting, it's still nice?" Mad Jack replied with a sheepish grin in being hugged by the little duck girl before he decides to speak to the alley cat pals of his and Snuk's. "Come on boys, Hechhech?" Mad Jack called out while sheepishly petting Gosalyn's head while she hugged him and Snuk so? "It's time for us to go!" Mad Jack spoke off, as he and Snuk gently held Gosalyn up, as they stared at each other with happy faces.

Just as we see Cleo, Mungo, Wordsworth, and Dixie heading out from basically saying their goodbyes, something was going on with Roxy and Hector.

"Oh Hector?" Roxy spoke to Hector who was near her by the stairs, as she gentle spoke to him. "Could I see you for a moment?" She looked down to the brown alley cat with her blinking loving eyes while Hector was puzzled until she said this. "In privately?" Roxy came up close to Hector's puzzled face with her 'affection' showing that she was starting to like this alley cat.

"Privately?" Hector replied with a smile in thinking he knows what this could mean? "Ohhhh?" He hummed a tune to having a 'good' feeling about this.

"Coming, Von Winston?" Roxy asked the brown alley cat out in a smooth talk manner while up halfway on the stairs to ask for this alley cat to follow.

"Hey Hector, you coming?" Dixie called out if the brown alley cat was coming or not, he's holding the rest up on waiting for him to get moving and leave the rich home?

"Yeyeyeyeah!" Hector turns around to reply to his gang of hearing the calling to go with his own reply. "You guys beat it, ugh…um…?" Hector tried to act a bit more calm, as he was soon turning towards where Roxy was. "My baby and I need, guahpm…." Hector cough while following in 'love-like' up the steps to where his 'girlfriend' is going. "We gotta talk." He issued the manner in how he and Roxy were gonna have something to say…and do about now.

"You know, you're not half bad…." Roxy began to talk from seeing that Hector wasn't so bad while he was following her up the steps. "For a bug-eyed creep." As she gone up further, she spoke out some ideas of how to help Hector be something to help make him be perfect for her. "With a little grooming…" She issued the first thing that the alley cat would need now.

"Grooming?" Hector replied off to say, as he stopped walking up the steps while seeming a bit more confused? "Uh….hechhech?" The brown alley cat chuckled nervously in being puzzled by this suggestion, until more was hear?

"That's it!" Roxy replied in suddenly getting an idea, as she smoothly continued up the stairs when she said this next part. "We'll start with a bath." She knows precisely what would help out here with Hector as he is now.

"Bath?" Hector replied out in more confusion than ever while looking more puzzled? Something seems a little off here, and he's about to experience something…he might not like?

Soon Mad Jack and Snuk were in the Cadillac, trying to get it started while Launchpad watched this puzzled? "Blurghmm…?" Of course, the engine sounded like it was having a problem?

"Let's go!" Mad Jack spoke happily towards his Catillac Cats gang with a wave to come along to join them in their ride.

"Might be a problem if we don't fix that gas pipe, sir?" Snuk stated out from noticing how their ride puffed out smog near Launchpad.

"Hugh, maybe I could help fix it? Hechhech, I have a way with machines!" Launchpad replied off before chuckling in remembering such old times of his flying days, corse a car might be different, but it's almost similar.

Soon on the steps to the mansion's door, the Catillac Cats gang was there with Sonja and Heathcliff riding on Mungo's shoulders before they let off of him.

"Du'h, bye-bye?" Mungo replied while he leans down to say goodbye to his new friends, as they were in the center circle of the alley cats while Heathcliff and Sonja seem puzzled from the others smiling faces.

"Heathcliff and Sonja, have no fear, we shall meet again!" Wordsworth replied off to say that they'll see each other again, as this was not to be the end for them.

"Hey, see you around, kiddo?" Cleo kneed down to hug Heathcliff a nice goodbye hug which he return with a smile.

"Yeah, hope you and your new life here will be pretty swell." Dixie replied off to say, as she hugged Heathcliff and Sonja in feeling their life here and together with Gosalyn is just starting.

"I feel that we may not have know each other long, but I believe our friendship shall allows be ever lasting." Sonja kindly spoke in feeling these alley cats were good people to her and her family, she'll never forget them for as long as she lives.

"Goodbye you guys?" Heathcliff replied with a smile, as he looked over to his old gang that was his first family that took him off from the streets.

"PUrrghmmm…" Suddenly, a loud sound was heard which made Heathcliff turn around to see the pirate duo driving their cadillac that puffed out smoke onto Launchpad!?

"Sorry about the smoke, Mr. McQuack!" Snuk shouted out his apology during the car driving off after getting it's engine pumping right again?

"Boys & Girls!" Mad Jack shouted off, as he was driving the Cadillac out from Launchpad to wave out to the alley cat gang with a smile. "Lets go!" He issued that it was time for them to get going now.

"Reoowh-Reoowhh!/REeoowhhh!/ REEooowhhh!" Soon Cleo, Dixie, Mungo and Wordsworth were rushing off after their caretakers riding out onto the road street!?

"Listen kiddo? Gaaugh…?" Riff-Raff began to scratch his legs and back out while talking to Heathcliff, as he and Sonja turn their smiling faces from the leaving gang towards the alley cat's leader. "You or your new girl just wanna hang out or anything…" Riff-Raff was saying before he leans against a car before…something cut him off!?

"GIIEee…HEEeahhh!" Then a brief scream was heard off which cringe Riff-Raff and Heathcliff along with Sonja's fur to about flinch out from the screeching noise? Then what came running out of the door of the mansion was a scared little Hector, dressed up in a sailor's suit. Hector then crouched behind Riff-Raff in a scared way. "Hey, Riff-Raff, man?" Hector spoke while looking around like he was watching out for something that scared him? "Do you see her anywhere?" He asked in alarm while looking and panting like crazy. "Hugh-hugh?" Something really got him spooked, and it almost sounded like he was referring to the someone, as a 'her', meaning a female behind this?

"Hehey! Whoa!" Riff-Raff exclaimed with a devilish smile at seeing what has been happening here.

"Oh boy, looks like Roxy stroke again?" Sonja replied in seeing who's handy work this musta been and from what Hector described as 'her' made it clear.

"Man?" Hector replied out while still recovering himself from his new love experience. "I can't keep this woman off of me?" Hector exclaimed off to mention, as he was scratching the itchy clothes. "Oh man, I gotta get away from that she-feline…." As Hector tries to pull the sailor suit off of him, he and the others hear something, or someone!?

"Von Winston!" Roxy called out to her man, as we see her on the balcony calling Hector with a smile. "Von Winston!" She was happily calling Hector by his other name in addressing him to answer back.

"GAAUgh!" Hector gasped in near scream when he got the collar suit off of him. "Ugh, ugh…goodbye Heathcliff! Seeya Sonja, look after Heathcliff!" Hector quickly said his goodbye to Heathcliff and even Sonja while he was running off towards the road filled with traffic. "HEY YOU GUYS! WAIT FOR ME, MAN!" Hector called out to his pals that were already ahead of him, as this brown alley cat was trying to catch up to them.

"Hector Vons Winston Capasa Demoral Cat! You come back here this Minute!" Roxy growled out in frustration and annoyance while she yelled off from her balcony at the brown alley cat leaving her, how dare he up and leave her hanging like that.

Suddenly, a familiar theme was starting to 'jingle and jam' in the background like a street theme!?

"Hey, whoa, kiddo!" Riff-Raff responded off in seeing the action take off from Hector's leave to Roxy's outburst, made him think here. "You think you can handle, the Champ?" He looked down to Heathcliff if wondering the orange house-cat can handle living with Roxy and all her 'personality' of being a grand showstopping diva, etc.

"Sure." Heathcliff answered with a smile, as he held out his right paw to get a low five from his friend. As Riff-Raff was about to give Heathcliff a low five, the orange cat pulled his hand back which the alley cat noticed!

"Hechhech?" Riff-Raff laughed off to reply from seeing Heathcliff smiled, the alley cat recalled doing that same move to this new guy when they meant, and Heathcliff's learn a lot. "You're okay…?" Riff-Raff lean his head up to say that Heathcliff was alright before pointing this off with a smirk. "For a house cat." Even if Heathcliff was meant to be not an alley cat, he's a cat that's alright.

"My, I think I like to learn how to try that move, Heathcliff?" Sonja replied in thinking that was a cool move her love did, as she held Heathcliff's paw which made him blush a bit?

"Well sure, hechhech, it's easy if a guy like me was fooled into doing it and learning it afterwards won't be a problem for you too, Sonja?" Heathcliff replied with a sheepish reply, he'll have a new home to get use too, and a loving family, owner, and a love of his life.

Then Riff-Raff began to walk a bit around Heathcliff and Sonja while stating this out all cool and smooth while the two house cats listen. "We'll keep a spot open for yah both in the gang…" Then Riff-Raff leans down to state this out towards Heathcliff and Sonja with this to add in. "Vice President & First Lady." Then as Riff-Raff began to pick up his walking while Heathcliff and Sonja stood back to let him walk on while he made this last reply. "Uptown chapter." Then Riff-Raff came near the curb, as he looks back to Heathcliff and Sonja while making this last reply for his goodbye towards a certain orange cat. "Later kiddo!" He responded off in saying his farewell here to the happy moment….

"RRruughvvhmm…." Soon a big truck drove by which Riff-Raff climb up on the step by the door, as it took him off. Heathcliff smiled, as did Sonja, as they watched Riff-Raff do some daring stunts while he's jumping from the truck to a cab just before the song "Why Should I Worry" (Reprise) by the Company began to sound off with Riff-Raff singing it.

Riff-Raff:_**Why should I worry?**_

Riff-Raff turns to sing and wink at Heathcliff's spot while he was riding the cab out, saying 'sea' in that body language.

_**Tell me! Why should I care?**_

"Goodbye!" Soon we see Gosalyn picking up Heathcliff and Sonja, as the girl said goodbye to their new friends with a smile. "Goodbye!" Then she had the two cats each smiling to make a little wave goodbye to their alley cat and former pirate pals.

"Hechech, what a friendly alley cat? him, and the rest of them's group?" Launchpad came up from wiping the smog off his cheek from helping Mad Jack and Snuk's gas pipe problem to comment.

As Launchpad, Goaslyn, Heathcliff, and Sonja stood together with smiles at seeing their friends now off, as they were happy to have meant them.

_**Say, I may not have a dime**_

We see Riff-Raff singing again on back of a dumpster truck like he's having fun.

_**Whoa! But we got street savoire faire**_

Suddenly, as Riff-Raff was singing, with his eyes shut, Cleo soon stepped into the picture to sing with him.

_**Why should we worry? **_

Riff-Raff and Cleo sang together, as they looked down to sing in a duo until…

_**Why should we care? (**__Cleo solo and Wordsworth for extra reactive addition__**)**_

Suddenly, Wordsworth step up from underneath the two, as he joins to sing with them which Riff-Raff and Cleo saw and didn't mind at all.

_**We may not have a dime**_

Wordsworth and Riff-Raff sang while the white alley cat was smiling happily and proudly for the song.

_**But we got street savoire faire**_

Then Wordsworth joins in the dance line with Cleo and Riff-Raff, as they sang together in harmony.

Just then, the trio looked down to see something, as someone else took over to sing next!?

Hector: _**Why should we worry?**_

We see Hector singing out from riding on top of a police car with his hands on the siren lights, as he passes by his pals from the dumpster truck.

_**Why should we care?**_

Hector sang while he plays the siren lights like they were 'bongos' making the bongo drumming noise with a smile to the beat.

_**It's just bebopulation**_

Hector step back a bit, as he sang this part by himself for the moment.

_**We got street saviore faire**_

Then Hector jumps off the siren police car to join Riff-Raff to dance along on the junk floor of the dumpster truck.

"Whoa-hoo-hoo-hoo!" A background voice was sounding off, as Riff-Raff and Hector stopped to look to their right in a car was two beautiful cats. One was a tan fur with tan orange hair and tail with light-violet eye-shadows and red lips named Elsie while the other was a purple short cat with light violet face and paws named Tammy. As the two new female cats looked up to stare at the two males while winking, this made Hector and Riff-Raff leans over to gaze their eyebrows at them. But that's when Cleo grabbed Riff-Raff by his collar around his neck to tug him away from that spot which made the alley cat leader yelp while Hector looked back at what happen to his pal.

Riff-Raff:_**The rhythm of the city**_

Riff-Raff was singing and jumping from his yellow cab to stop when he saw Mungo, Dixie and Wordsworth riding on a truck and saw Cleo jump off a bus with Hector following along to go on the truck where the other three went while Riff-Raff was following from behind.

_**But once you get it down**_

We now see Riff-Raff leading the other Catillac Cats from on car to a truck's hood to another car until he came to a construction truck.

_**Then you can own this town**_

Soon as the truck drove by, as it was caring it's large pipes on the backside, we looked to the back where we saw in order…the Catillac Cats inside each pipe in a pyramid formation (Mungo on top, Hector on the second left, Dixie on the second right, Wordsworth on the third left, Riff-Raff on the third middle, and Cleo on the third right) as they sang this line together.

Entire gang: _**You can wear the crown!**_

They all sang this out proudly before Riff-Raff jumped out followed by his friends.

Everyone: _**Why should we worry?**_

"RUUvvuuhhmm…" We soon see Mad Jack and Snuk driving the Cadillac which was lucky to catch the alley cats in the back. "BRUUghnnn…BRruughnnn…!" And all while the former pirates drove off and honked their horn with a cheery grin.

_**Why should we care?**_

Soon the Cadillac carrying the gang rode off pass the turn to enter the slow highway with a cheery singing group of alley street cats.

_**It's just bebopulation**_

Soon the gang vanished from turning a sharp turn into an open spot in the road while driving further down the road.

_**And we got street saviore faire**_

As the Catillac Cats sang during another drive and turn into another corner, the screen started to change from the scenery.

_**Why should we worry?**_

We now see the fork of Toon York from the beginning with it's still heavy traffic going on while the singing continues.

_**Why should we care?**_

Soon the scenery changes to the zoom 'far view', of where we saw Toon York from the city to it's river and bridges.

_**And even when we cross that line**_

_**We got street savoire faire**_

Now the screen vanishes, as we come to the last parts of the song while we see the ending credits.

_**Whooo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo**_

_Directed by:_

VISION-KING

_**Whooo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo**_

_Featuring The Voice Talents of (In Order Of Appearance)_

Heathcliff - Mel Blanc

Riff-Raff - Stanley Jones

Hector - Danny Mann

Mungo - Ted Zeigler

Wordsworth - Stanley Jones

Dixie - (Unknown?)

Cleo - Donna Christie

Mad Jack - Bill Kopp

Snuk - Billy West

_**Whooo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo**_

Shenzai - Whoopi Goldberg

Banzai - Cheech Marin

Ed - Jim Cummings

Count Veger - Phil LaMarr

Gosalyn Mallerd - Christine Cavanaugh

Launchpad McQuack - Terry McGovern

Roxy - (Unknown?)

Darkwing Duck - Jim Cummings

Morganna - Kath Soucie

Sonja - Marilyn Lightstone

_**Whooo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo**_

_Animation Screenplay_

VISION-KING GROUP

At this moment, the song comes to an end, as we hear the sounds of other themes from this story! We first start hearing the instrument theme of "Good Company" at this time!

_Story_

VISION-KING GROUP

_(Originally) Inspired by: _

Charles Dickens "Oliver Twist"

_Original Score by:_

J.A.C Redford

_Supervising Animators_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Character Animators_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Art Direction_

VISION-KING

_Character Design_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Production Stylist_

VISION-KING

_Layout_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Backgrounds_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Coordinating Animators_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Character Keys_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Effects Animators_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Computer Animation_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Color Models_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Music Supervisor_

VISION-KING

_Production Manager_

VISION-KING

During this moment, the background instrument theme changes to "Perfect Isn't Easy" at this time.

_Assistant Director_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Animating Assistants_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Assistants_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Effects Assistants_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Breakdown/Inbetweens_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Scene Planning_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Animation Check_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Production Consultant_

VISION-KING

_Casting_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Additional Voices_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Additional Story Material_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Ink & Paint_

VISION-KING _(Manager)_

VISION-KING _(Assistant Manager)_

VISION-KING _(Secretary)_

_Xerox_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Post Punch_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Xerox Check/Inking_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Paint Lab_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Final Check_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Cel Cleaners_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Painting Supervisors_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Painting_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Assistant Production Managers_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Production Secretary_

VISION-KING

_Production Assistants_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Sound Design And Supervision_

VISION-KING

_Supervising Music Editor_

VISION-KING

Just then, another Background instruments theme is heard, as it's "Once Upon A Time In New York City" that's being heard next.

_Editors_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Music Editing_

VISION-KING

_Assistant Editors_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Post-Production Supervisor_

VISION-KING

_Computer Graphics Engineer_

VISION-KING

_Sound Reader_

VISION-KING

_Auditors_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Sound Editors_

VISION-KING GROUP

_A.D.R. Editors_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Sound Assistants_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Foley Artists_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Animation Camera_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Effects Graphics_

VISION-KING

_SONGS_

"Once Upon A Time In New York City"

Music By: Barry Mann

Lyrics By: Howard Ashman

Produced By: Stewart Levine

Performed By: Huey Lewis

"Why Should I Worry?"

Music By: Dan Hartman & Charlie Midnight

Produced By: Phil Ramone

Performed By: Bill Joel

"Streets Of Gold"

Music By: Tom Snow

Lyrics By: Dean Pitchford

Produced By: Tom Snow

Performed By: Ruth Pointer

"Perfect Isn't Easy"

Written By: Barry Manilow, Jack Feldman & Bruce Sussman

Produced By: Barry Manilow

Performed By: Bette Midler

"Good Company"

Music and Lyrics By: Ron Rocha and Robert Minkoff

Produced By: J.A.C. Redford

Performed By: Myhanh Tran

"Buscando Guayaba"

Written By: Ruben Blades

Produced By: Willie Colon

Performed By: Ruben Blades

Courtesy of Fania Records

"Fast Lane"

Written And Performed By: Rocky Pedilla

Michael Eckhart

Jon St. James

Database for New York City Skyline

Courtesy of SKIDMORE, OWINGS & MERRILL

Re-Recorded at TODD-AO/GLEN-GLENN

_Re-Recorded by:_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Score Recorded By:_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Score Orchestrated By:_

Thomas Pasatieri

_Special Thanks To_

Burny Mattinson

James Orr & Jim Cruickshank

Pete Young

Along with Re-visioning work

VISION-KING

_Distributed By:_

Buena Vista Pictures

Distribution, INC.

VISION-KING Production

**THE END!**

**VISION NOTE:** I've add an extra about the bet wager between the caretaker & the butler since that was never resolved from the original film. Plus, a little bit of how it works from the DUCK UNIVERSE never hurts in making a funny gag happen.

Also, how the butler gotten his face dirty while cleaning it off during the farewell scene at the end, and detail explanation in how it appear to have worked from the actual film.

**VISION ANNOUNCEMENT:** Yes, now that we've finally come to finishing terms, the **VISION** that's never been done, is now…well, done. And the VISION-KING has more surprises now then he could have dreamed. And for what I got plan, I got some nice ideas in what to be presenting with this one COMPLETE here. But at the moment, something has come up that the spotlight of what I got plan has been 'STOLEN' now? And the 'Thief' in question is so tricky, that the only clue I can say to the slippery guy, is that he's a clever little…'Raccoon' thief? (Wink-wink!) So what **IN-VISIONMENT** do I have 'now' before moving along, well…that we'll all be answered in my TALK SHOW with much previews in what's to be coming up. As for something I did plan, well…it'll be 'Sleeping' for the time being, getting it's 'Beauty' rest until what I got in store now is finished. (Wink-Wink-Wink!) So you all should get yourselves ready for a new taste sensation, cause it may just blow your minds? Till then, enjoy seeing this story as many times as you like, and may it bring u many good memories of cast we've always enjoyed seeing in action.


End file.
